Circles
by Ochako107
Summary: Robin's a loner at school with a cold mask and a shady past but everything changes when a girl accidentally falls into his arms. As new and old friends weave in, will unbreakable walls break and new circles form?
1. Loner

**Circles**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer applies

**Chapter 1: The Loner**

"Here's your change." The lunch lady dropped the few coins into his hand which he counted. _She can't even add up forty cents…_ he thought to himself. He took his tray without a word and walked out into Gotham High's cafeteria. Of course, there were all the clichés sitting at the appropriate tables as he glided past them without a second thought.

_First there are the jocks._

"Yo man, I swear I could have made that touch down!"

"Whatever, Cyborg." He heard the table jocks talk.

He continued to walk. _Next are the cheerleaders._

"Oh, Black fire, please let me on the team; I would like it so very much!"

"No way sis." The black haired girl flipped her hair over.

_The table to the left is the weirdoes._

"Ha-ha! Looooook, I can balance soy milk on my nose."

"You look like a… a… a seal, Beast boy."

The young man walking past all these tables and shook his head as he took an empty table in the far corner. He opened his milk carton and began drinking the cool milk glancing at another table in a far corner.

_The Goths._

"Raven--"

"Shut up." The girl, Raven, got up and began walking towards the lunch line alone.

Everyone fit somewhere, like a puzzle… everyone but him. The young man was an outcast. No, he wasn't an outcast because all the outcasts sat that the table by the trashcans. He looked at the table to find the group of shivering boys looking as if they would freak out at the slightest thing. He shook his head and glanced at the empty table he sat at. He wasn't an outcast, he was a loner.

He shrugged and ate in silence. A group of gigglingsophmores passed by his table while whispering and talking amongst one another while the junior kept his eyes low.

"He's so cute."

"I wonder who he is."

"I never saw him before, he's totally hot!"

"Laura, don't say that!"

"But his eyes are so gorgeous." The group chattered while walking by.

Taking the last bite of his lunch, he threw the tray away and sat back down at his table. _Fifteen more minutes till lunch is over._ He glanced at his watch and slouched in his chair. The spiky haired boy rummaged around in his pocket to find his pair of glasses.

No, he wasn't blind, he had perfect vision, but it was better if no one wanted to associate with him if he didn't attract any attention to himself. So what did the loner do for the rest of his fifteen minutes? Well, for ten he read his book quietly.

"Yo Cyborg, go long!"

"Give me my hat back_, now_."

"No way goth girl." One of the jocks laughed while holding it over her head. "You'll have to catch it!" He threw her beanie across the cafeteria as Raven stood like a statue just glaring at her black cap.

Out of mid air, a hand shot out and plucked the cap from the air. "Yo, leave her alone, man."

"Cyborg! Come on, we're just having fun with the chick."

"I am not a _chick_." Raven growled. She stalked over to Cyborg and stood before him with her hand extended out. "Give me my hat."

Cyborg looked down at the smaller girl and grinned. "Here you go." She rudely grasped it out of his hands. "HEY! Don't I even get a thank you!?"

"Thanks for what?" She continued walking back to her respected table. Cyborg glared at the purple and black clad girl while muttering incoherent words under his breath.

The boy who threw the cap in the first place clapped him on the back. "Pretty cute chick hua? Tough too… if only she's loose the bitchy attitude."

"Yeah, she's pretty hot." Cyborg said looking down at his feet. "You shouldn't pick on people you know."

The other boy laughed. "I wasn't picking on her. Just testing her out." Cyborg moved away and folded his arms across his chest.

"What does that mean? You aren't going to--"

"We'll see. She is pretty hot and who wouldn't want a piece of me?" The other boy laughed and walked away from a gawking football player.

"The bastard…"

Raven stalked back towards her table. "Damn jocks think they can mess with anyone they want…" Suddenly, she let out a gasp as she slipped on a puddle of spilled soda. "Ah!" She flew backwards and prepared herself to hit the floor. _How embarrassing!_ She thought.

She closed her eyes and struggled but found herself being caught by someone. _But no one even sits over here!_ She opened her violet eyes and found herself standing on her two feet again. She turned around to find a boy sitting alone at the back table.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow. Who was this kid?

"Yeah, I'm fine… do I know you?"

"Probably not. I usually eat outside on the bleachers. They're doing construction so I have to eat inside." He placed a bookmark on his page. "I'm Robin."

She glanced at the boy. He wore khaki pants and a plain hunter green shirt. He had black spiky hair and black rimmed glasses. He didn't look like the rest… not a jock, not a weirdo… he wasn't sitting with anyone else either. Who was he? Raven was a tough girl but not rude to someone whom just saved her embarrassment. She slowly let her own name crawl out her mouth. "I'm Raven." He nodded his head slightly and began packing up his bag.

"Nice to meet you, Raven." The bell rung and everyone began to dispersed to their classes.

Raven just stared at the boy who walked away with his head cast downwards. Never had she met…

a loner.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first Teen Titan's fic. (Don't shoot please) They are high school students and stuff so take it how you will. Like it? Please review! 


	2. Fell from the sky

**Ch 2—Fell from the sky**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

The following day, Robin walked to school with his bag slung over one shoulder. The previous day he had not meant to say so much to Raven, but it all just came out. She gave him the most peculiar faces too, but he didn't care. What good were friends anyway? Once they were done doing construction, he'd sit out on the bleachers alone again. He placed his black glasses back on and began walking up the stairs. Yet, our young loner could not get around without some kind of confrontation right?

Raven had watched Robin walk up the stairs as she leaned on a pole. He was a strange boy, he sat all alone. Everyone belonged to their own groups but he was like a misfit. She was about to approach him when her Goth friends came up.

"Yo, where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"Busy." She replied without blinking.

"What the hell, it's not like you." One of the boys said crowding around her.

Raven squeezed between them to get away. "Fuck off, man." She always had to put up a wall when she was with her friends. They were way out there and did drugs. She'd tried them but wasn't fond. The only reason she sat with her group was because it was a group. Everyone belonged and if they didn't, they were outcasts. She looked to the side to find the group of outcasts leaning against the wall glaring at people.

She had to be part of a group… _But what about the loner, he's all alone. _Her mind argued. She began walking away from her friends when the same boy grabbed her arm.

"Hey, we'll see you after school right?"

"No. My mom wants me home."

The boy scoffed. "Right. Your parents are never home, Raven."

"So?"

His hand tightened on her smaller arm. "We're your friends, so you hang out with us."

"I don't have to." She glared at him. "And you're hurting me."

"Ah." He smirked. "That's new. Raven—the ice princess can bleed."

Suddenly a big object was flung between the two people. "Ah!" Raven backed up against a wall. A young boy fell smack right in between them.

From across the yard, the weirdoes were daring Beast boy to fling himself like a sling shot and see how far he would go. Of course, the daring young man did it but because of his small lean frame, he flew quite far off. Right in the middle of two Goth's argument to be exact.

"What the hell?" The boy looked down to find a short boy rubbing his head.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean…"

The boy grabbed his collar. "The hell you didn't, you weirdo!"

"Hey, let him go, he's just a kid." Raven glared narrowing her eyes while holding her hurt arm.

"He picked the wrong day, Raven." He held his hand back about to punch the smaller boy.

"Pleaseee! Let me say good bye to my mom first!!" Beast boy pleaded while trying to kick the angry Goth away.

"STOP IT!" Raven cried out.

"Hey." The group turned to the spiky haired boy with black glasses. "Let him go, he didn't do anything."

"And who are you?"

"It doesn't matter what my name is." Robin walked over and elbowed the guy in the gut then punched him under the arm pit to release the younger high schooler. He caught the smaller male in his arms when the other boy dropped him in pain. "Leave him _and_ her alone."

_What? Did he see him grabbing my arm?_ Raven wondered. Robin put the boy down on the floor and pulled Raven along with him away from the thug. "Next time I won't be so nice."

"Who the hell?" The boy said to no one in particular.

"Where did he come from?" Another schoolboy asked watching the pair walk away.

Once Raven and Robin were far away, he let go of her wrist and continued walking while pushing his hands back into his jacket pockets.

"Hey!" Raven called.

"You're on your own, Raven." Robin called back without turning around.

"Stop, you moron!" She jumped in front of him and glared. "At least let me thank you."

"Go ahead."

"Um… thank you."

"Okay, done. Have a good day, Raven." Robin patted her shoulder and began walking away.

"HEY!" She began balling her fists. "You don't have to be so rude about it!"

Robin stopped and sighed. "You know… you don't have to hang out with them if they bother you. No one made rules saying you have to hang out with people just to be accepted. There are other people out there." Raven relaxed her hands and stared. "If you need me you know where to find me." With that he disappeared around the corner.

Raven watched the boy and put a hand to her hip. _He's right and I know it._

"He's a pretty cool guy." Raven spun around to find the weirdo from before standing there shuffling his feat. He looked up and blushed. "Hi." Raven grabbed his collar and began shaking him violently.

"How long were you standing there staring at my ass you little punk?!"

"Only for a minute! Sorry sorry!"

Raven dropped the boy and walked away. "Get outta here kid."

"No wait! Don't leave meeeee!" The boy caught up with her fast pace and smiled. "My name is Beast boy. At least that's what my friends call me."

"I'm not _your_ friend."

"I didn't say you were! Gez, don't be so assuming, I have friends you know." Beast boy narrowed his eyes. "I think it's you who doesn't have any friends." Raven pushed the boy into a near by garbage can.

Beast boy struggled inside the can and waved a hand in the air. I'll see you at lunch, Raven!"

"No you won't you freak stalker!" Raven burst out in a run away from the laughing boy.

"She's pretty cool too—AH!" He finally tipped the whole garbage can over and began rolling away.

* * *

Later, right before lunch, Raven peered around the corner. Ever since she'd met Beast boy that morning, it seemed like he was EVERYWHERE. He was in almost all of her classes and it pissed her off! She didn't see any sight of the punk and began walking to the cafeteria. Her path lead her towards her respected Goth table, but she made a sharp right turn. _Yeah right, like I'd want to sit there anymore_. She laughed to herself. Just as she looked to the side, she ran right into someone. 

Beast boy.

He was holding a carton of tofu and wiggled the giggly mass in her face. "Raven! Girl, what's up?!"

"FREAK!" Beast boy laughed and tried to catch up with her. She turned around quickly, stomped on his foot and continued running down the isle.

"Ow!" Beast boy hopped around on one foot while Raven continued running.

From the other side, a cute, green-eyed, peppy junior clapped her hands. "How must you spell victory? One would _cut_ that V! And then _dot_ that I!" She spun around very fast, making up her own dance. "Then you must curl these C-T-O-R-Y's!!"

WHAM!

The two girls ran smack straight into each other. The cheerleader stood up first and rubbed her head. "Oh my, I am so sorry! Let me help… Raven?"

Raven's eyes widened as she scrambled back to her feet. _Oh no, she remembers me!_

"Friend, Raven, I have not seen you is so long!" The redhead opened her arms as if to embrace the other teen. Raven took off once again when she spotted Beast boy chasing her down also. "Friend, Raven? Why must you run?"

Robin sat at his table, eyes peering over the novel he was reading. The site was amusing enough as the ex Goth princess was being pursued by two totally different clichés. Who knew the reason? He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and let his eyes disappear behind his book once again, ignoring the half hearted cries for help from Raven.

_She knows she doesn't really hate those two… who ever the heck they are. Oh well, introductions were never really my thing. Only two more days and they are all out of my hair._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! I didn't expect to get so many reviews! Thanks so much! (Smile) This fic is weird… maybe even out of character, but I think the plot is good. Don't worry it gets more interesting next chapter. I don't have particular paring up right now, but I think you'll get the idea later on. There will probably be: Robin x Starfire then BB x Raven x Cyborg. Not all three of them together, but the two boys fighting over her! (I'm not like that…) Something along those lines… It might change, but that's just to clear stuff up a little. It's not suppose to be ALL romance though, this is suppose to be about friends helping each other out no matter how corny that sounds. Yet, knowing myself, and just about all the stories I've ever written, it will probably turn out romantic or something.

* * *

**Responses!**

**Chipmunkgrl28-** First reviewer! Ahaha, aren't I evil? No, Raven doesn't have powers… none of them have powers—just NORMAL. Like you and me. Well, we aren't exactly normal either. (Shrugs) I won't use your name anymore if it bothered you that much. Thanks for the review. (By the way, lots of the humor will be from real life so you know what to look for haha)

**Romantic-Raven-** Oh sure! Don't worry, BB is featured some more next chapter. Raven and BB getting together? We'll see… Thanks for the question!

**Black moon-** Oh, thank you for giving my story and chance! I agree with having Robin a loner than the most popular boy in school. He is suppose to be an icy kind of person, but don't worry, he warms up!

**Cathy-** Hi there Miss Cathy! Let's see… it's not going to be a Robin/Raven fic. (Freaks out and shakes head) I'm so sorry to disappoint you! Raven and Robin will be friends. FRIENDS. If you read my little (yeah right, it's SO long) author's note, you can see my rough outline of the parings. I think that Raven and Robin's _friendly_ relationship will get stronger though—probably the strongest friendship between any of them.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! (That sounds too desperate, let me try again) Please review if you would ever so kindly do so. Thanks so much, I appreciate it! (A huge smile that blinds everyone) 

If you have any comment or questions, I'd love to answer! To the best of my ability… I'm so bad at that. I'll still give it my best shot! Oh, and I'd love to see what your favorite scenes are if you have any!

Thanks for tuning in to this chapter, hope to see you next time! Take care everyone!


	3. My friend? You're joking

**Chapter 3—My Friend? You're joking.**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer applies

Raven eventually gave up the chase and sat down across from Robin. "I can't believe you two are still following me…"

Beast boy sat next to her and Starfire sat on the other side of her.

Beast boy waved at Robin. "Hey, Robin, my main ma…"

"I'm not your man."

"Touché. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for helping me not get my butt kicked by that guy."

Robin put his book down. "Sure, no problem." He turned to Raven who was glaring at Starfire from the corner of her eye. "Um… who are you again?"

The cheerleader turned her attention to Robin and smiled warmly. Robin smirked seeing how happy go lucky she was.

"My name is Starfire. Are you friends with Raven? She was one of my best friends in grade school. Were we not, friend Raven?"

"Leave me alone."

Starfire tilted her head and smiled anyway. "See? She still remembers me! I would sleep over her house and we would play dress up…"

"ENOUGH!" Raven stood up over Starfire still glaring. "Don't you get it? We can't be friends. You: cheerleader. Me: Goth. We just aren't _friends_." She said using her hands for emphasis. Starfire looked at Beast boy. "He doesn't count; he's just a freak stalker."

"Excuse me, I'm still sitting here FYI." Raven picked Beast boy up and put him in another garbage can. "Hey! Last time I got gum on my shorts!"

"I am not exactly a cheerleader as of yet though." Starfire continued while Beast boy struggled in the background. "Blackfire, says I must be initiated first! Would you like to see me cheer?"

"No… just sit down." Raven said pushing her back down into the chair.

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "A cheerleader, a goth, and…" he watched Beast boy struggle to jump out of the can successfully. "…Beast boy." The three people went through his mind wondering just want kind of conspiracy was happening. Wouldn't they just leave him alone already? They wouldn't do anything but cause him pain later on. For now… he'd just enjoy it. "Well, I must get going now."

"What? But, Robin, lunch has just started." Starfire said.

"And I'm finished so have a good day guys." He got up with his book under his arm.

"What? And just leave me here. With them. Alone." Raven started at him blankly. "You are… joking."

"No, I'm not leaving you here with_ 'them'_. I'm leaving you here with your _friends_."

Starfire and Beast boy both put an arm around Raven. "You're sick." She ran after Robin as did Star and Beast boy. "Wait up, Robin!"

"Yes, please wait!" Star called. It seemed Raven was friends this boy so he must be good. _Raven always had a good sense of judgment!_ She thought to herself. Suddenly, a large yellow pom pom flew into her vision making the young teen shriek in surprise. "Eep!"

"So, little sister, chasing after the _freaks_ now, hua?" Robin, Beast boy and Raven all stopped and turned around. The way with girl said 'freaks' wasn't how Raven would say it. It sounded like she thought they were a horrible disease or something. "Didn't I tell you: Cheerleaders don't hang out with anyone else that's totally not cool, let alone chase them like some kind of animal." The older girl patted her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll learn in time, Star."

"Hey, what's to learn hua, Blackfire?" Raven spoke up surprising Beast boy, Robin, and Starfire. "She can do whatever she wants you know."

The cheerleading captain flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Raven, I have not seen you in a while. How is the underworld, humm? Did they finally _suck_ your soul?"

"Rrrrr..." Raven growled and clenched her fist tightly.

Beast boy watched sparks fly between the two polar girls. "Gesh, is it just me or did the room drop ten degrees?"

Starfire faced her sister. "Blackfire, do not be mean to Raven. She has done nothing wrong."

Blackfire pointed a perfectly shaped finger at Ravens skirt. "Yeah? Look at that outfit. I'd say she's done something wrong alright."

"Why you bitc…"

Robin's voice was clear as a bell breaking the tension. "Let's go. I have better thing to do than stand here." He turned away just as Blackfire noticed the stunning boy.

"Oh my," She instantly found herself latched onto his arm. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?"

"No, I don't draw attention to myself, like you." Robin said eyes hidden away behind his glasses. He wanted this girl to go away.

"Draw attention?" She lowered her eye lids and giggled. "You drew _my _attention, sweetie."

"Why don't you take your _'freak'_ like arm off of me and go wave your little pom pom in front of some more dimwitted guy cause I'm not buying it." He plucked her smaller arm off of him. "Thank you, ma'am."

Blackfire pouted and flailed her arms around while Star watched the trio walk away from her sister. "Argh! Of all the nerve! Don't you know who I am? I am the head cheerleader, the richest and the most popular girl in school! It's not every day I complement people, you ingrate!" She yelled furiously.

Raven and Beast boy walked through the door Robin was holding open for them. Before leaving he held his hand up to his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you because I don't care." He saluted the stunned cheerlead and left the building.

"AHHHH!" Blackfire screamed out in anguish.

"Heh, the boy's got skill, Black."

"YOU SHUT UP, CYBORG!" She hit him over the head and the jock just laughed while eating his burger.

"All that hair is messing up your brain." He whispered to himself. Then he heard a childish giggle. He stopped chewing and turned around to see Starfire actually laughing.

"That was so funny! What do you call it?"

"Um… a joke?"

The young teen smiled and clasped her hands. "Yes! A joke, it was so funny, Cyborg! You must tell me another one some day."

He turned around and continued eating. "No problem, Star." _She and her sister so different… you'd wonder if they were related or not._ The same boy from the day before who stole Raven's beanie stood up.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a wiz, be right back."

"Sure…" He noticed during lunch his friend had been staring at that Goth chick the whole time. They just left but would he…?

Cyborg jumped out of his seat and slammed the doors open. _He better not mess around with another girl, or I'll kill him!_

Blackfire turned to her sister angrily. "What's so _funny_, Star?"

"N… nothing. Are you okay sister? Would you like me to get you something?" Star asked smiling.

"NO, you _fruit cake_! Do I look like I need…"A light bulb suddenly went on in her malicious brain. "Actually… I think I do need you to do something for me, sis." She tapped her chin with a wicked smirk etching her all so perfect lips. "I think, I do…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay of the next chapter of _Circles_, but I am trying to make sure I know the direction of the story so I don't suddenly drop dead and never update this story. That, and I am working very hard to finish my older story for the Rurouni Kenshin fandom—it's really good! (I think…) So if I disappear for a little while don't worry, I am still working on this story, just not posting up chapters. I promise! I don't want to disappoint any of you readers out there! Happy New Year everyone, see you in 2005! 

**Responses!**

(Maybe reading some of these will answer your questions too, if not your welcome to ask anything)

Blackmoon26- Ohoho! I am so sorry you don't seem to like these particular pairings but please give it a chance. This story is going to try VERY hard not to be a 100 romantic story. This is about friends helping each other out no matter how well-worn that sounds. Let's see… the two more days thing means there is only two more school days left until the bleacher where Robin usually sits during lunch will be free. That means he wouldn't have any of the titans 'annoying' him during lunch! Raven and Starfire will be friends I'm sorry to disappoint you, but their friendship is going to be really… un-normal, so you can look forward for Raven getting angry with Star frequently. Whew! That was long, thank you for your insight though, I will keep it in mind for later chapters!

SnowhiteandtheSevenDragons- (Heh, cool pin name)- Yes, the titans are just regular teenagers trying to pull through life. They don't know each other that well. Although, in later chapters you will get a little background on some of the titans so don't worry. Wearing a mask in an alternate universe fan fiction didn't seem right so I decided to have Robin wear black rimmed glasses to 'hide' his eyes. It's symbolism in later chapters though so yea, I don't want to spoil it. Thanks for the questions!

DeMoN4EvA- Hi there! Let's see… yes I believe the first chapter came off that way, making everyone think it was a Raven/Robin fic, but they are kind of my two main characters to start off with. They might have a little 'fling' but it's all in the works. We'll see what happens. Sorry for kind of tricking you, I didn't mean it. Thanks for the review.

Jeanniestorm- Starfire's personality is going to be very childlike… um not ALL the time, but she'll be smiling and acting like the 'kid' in the group. Yes, a little clueless, but she not going to be a stereotypical cheerleader or be full of herself. In other words totally opposite of her sister. Right. It's still going around my head, but still thanks for throwing that out! I don't mean to offend anyone who wants to be considered a Goth, jock, cheerleader, outcast or whatever. Really I don't! It's just a story so please don't take it too seriously… sorry if it hurt your feelings or something like that. Oh! And sorry for saying sorry so much. It's an awful pattern I know.

* * *

**Whew! Thank you to everyone who reads reviews or does both! It means so much that so many people are actually like this little fiasco! Don't forget to leave your favorite scenes, questions or whatever you like for me! See you next chapter!**


	4. Missing the Bus

**Ch 4 – Missing the Bus**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Cyborg ran out of the cafeteria frantically. From across the court yard, he saw Robin and Beast Boy wave bye to Raven as she changed her direction. She began walking down a hallway towards her math class, but it was one of the few hallways that had a flickering light.

"Hey there, chick."

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and snapped her head towards her right. "I am NOT a chick." A figure loomed and appeared in the dim light.

"Heh, I've been watching you…"

"Hey! Don't touch her!" The smug boy flipped his head around to see Cyborg running at him. "I won't let you!"

While he was staring at Cyborg, Raven took her heavy bag and using both hands, swung upwards connecting in a sickening crunch with the boy's face. He cried out, but managed to pin her up against the wall, lifting her above the ground. "You'll wish you didn't do that!"

"Bite me!" She spat in his face and swung her foot where it counts. "Like I haven't met the likes of you before!" She grabbed her bag and began whacking him violently again.

Cyborg watched with slightly wide eyes before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, cool it; he's not going to get up." In surprise, Raven threw a punch at Cyborg, but he easily caught her hand in his. "Hey, hey, I'm not like that. This guy has a rep for getting girls he wants ya know." He smirked when Raven's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry." She took her hand out of his and put her bag back on. "What about him though?"

"He'll get over it. I just can't stand to see him do that the girls ya know?"

She squinted her eyes at him. "Why would that bother _you_?"

He evaded the question. "It's nothing. I saw him run out after you guys left and…"

"Save your breath, I get the point." She snapped. Cyborg glared at the girl. "What? Are you expecting a thank you? I handled that guy all alone thanks."

"I didn't ask for one, and I do believe for a moment you freaked out when I was behind you." He replied. For a minute the two stood glaring at one another but Cyborg sighed and broke contact. "Hey, are you okay?"

Raven blinked and rubbed her head. "Um, nothing I can't handle. Thanks…um…"

"Cyborg." He extended his hand.

Raven looked at it skeptically but extended her hand as well. "Ra…"

RING!

The bell rung as students poured out of their classrooms. "Hey, I got to go... and thanks." Raven slipped away without shaking Cyborg's hand. He put his own down and began walking to his next class. The other boy was getting up but Cyborg thought it was better if the boy didn't remember any of that incident. He'd already gotten beat up by the girl, a clear sign saying 'not a chance' to mark the obvious.

He smirked to himself. "You're welcome, ice princess."

* * *

The last bell rung and classes were over for the week. _Weekend time!_ Starfire cheered in her mind. She gathered her books in her locker and fumbled with her lock trying to get it off of her locker door. "Oh…!" She began tugging the lock harshly and it finally came off. "Success!" She put her books in and took out other things for homework that weekend. She finally closed the door but it wouldn't close fully. She bit her lip and made sure no one was looking at her. She secured her purple backpack and straightened her hair slightly. When everyone cleared away from her she lashed out violently and kicked the locker door closed with a satisfying 'WHAM!' 

"I really do not like these lockers…" She muttered and she placed the lock back onto the feeble door.

"Do they teach you _that_ in cheerleading?" A new voice asked.

She turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Hello Robin! Is it not exciting? The weekend is here!" She quickly changed the subject.

"Yea, I guess." He turned to her little locker with a huge dent in it. _Suppressed anger maybe…_ He thought to himself. He shook his head and began walking away.

Starfire jogged up to his pace and waved. "It is so nice to be friends with you."

"Riiiight." Robin walked a little faster. Cheerleaders were so full of themselves even if they were all smiley and friendly. It was always an act. "Sorry but I don't really…"

"My sister Blackfire says cheerleaders do not hang out with other people except jocks and other cheerleaders." Starfire began talking. "I do not know how to tell though if no one is wearing uniforms. So does it really matter who I talk to if we all look the same?" She blinked her eyes and looked at Robin. "I do not understand her ways but she is the best person I know!"

"Really now?" He smirked when she nodded her head almost like a small child while talking about their hero. "What's so great about a person who snubs everyone off?"

"Um… she is really nice under all of how would Cyborg say…? 'Under all that hair.'" She repeated. Robin stopped walking and would have burst out laughing. Instead he held it in and stopped before going a different direction from Starfire.

"It was nice to see you again, Starfire. Perhaps you have just changed my opinion on… some cheerleaders. Have a nice weekend." He began walking away. Starfire waved frantically.

"Good bye, friend Robin!" _He really is mysterious…_ She thought. Suddenly a car honked behind her and she yelped in surprise.

"See you at home sis! Better not miss the bus!" Blackfire laughed as she sped away.

"Hua?" Starfire suddenly got the message and began running down the line of buses. "Oh no, I must not miss my bus!" She frantically looked for her bus number but could not find it. She walked up to an administrator and waited for him to turn to her. "Um… excuse me."

"CALLING BUSES!" He suddenly shouted making Starfire flinch. "BUS 2233, 4590, 2249, 1984, 2685, and 2488 ARE NOW LEAVING!"

"Mister? But I did not see my bus." Starfire argued.

"Are you serious?" He checked his clipboard and skimmed the paper. "Your bus was the first one."

"WHAT?" She looked up and at that exactmoment the bus pulled away leaving the frantic girl all alone. "Hoo…." She sobbed. "I suppose a little exercise never hurt." She pulled her bag up and began walking home.

This was four miles away.

Meanwhile, Beast boy was on his way home, rummaging through his bag for his chapter book. Suddenly, he ran right into—well what do you know! It was Raven, scowling at him as usual. She had her MP3 player on currently playing 'Kill the Beast' from Beauty and the Beast. How ironic.

She continued to glare at him, Beast boy melting under her intense gaze. "Hi, Beast boy." She finally said, pushing past him.

He smiled to himself. _So she isn't all that bad, just intimidating._ "Hi, Raven. Going this way?"

"With you? No. Alone? Yes." Beast boy made a face at her behind her back. "You know, I know you are making a face so stop it."

He raised an eye brow but quickly caught pace with her. "So what's up with your whole 'leave me alone or I kill you' attitude? Hua?"

Raven took her head set off. "Am I acting that way? Might be because they're coming back next weekend…" She talked slowly trailing off to herself.

"Who?"

"My parents. They are business people and travel all the time leaving me home alone most of the time."

"Wow, they must be important."

"Not to me." She made a sharp turn towards a busy street.

Beast boy pointed straight. "Raven, hello, the community is _that_ way."

"There's nothing waiting for me at home that includes something to eat so I'm going to go _get_ something to eat." She paused and turned around at Beast boy. He didn't follow her, but simply shrugged.

"Do you need company? I mean, since you're all alone and all."

Raven paused for a moment and shook her head. "Do whatever you want. I don't need your pity just because…"

"It's not pity!" He ran next to her and smiled. "Just a friend." Raven's features lightened slightly before continuing to the shop. "You know, I do a great impression of a fish." He puckered his lips and made his eyes go wide and glassy. She chuckled a little and Beast boy also laughed.

* * *

While walking towards the underpass Starfire saw a familiar figure. "Cyborg! What are you doing here?" She jogged up to her friend and grinned broadly. "Did you also miss the bus?" 

"No, I live right over there." He pointed over the hill and sure enough there was a small community. "Did you miss the bus, Star?"

"…Yes." She looked down dejectedly.

"Why won't your sister take you home? I thought she drives." He asked skeptically.

"She says it is not cool to have her sister with her."

Cyborg sighed and patted her shoulder. "Hold on, I'll walk you home. Yo guys, I'm going to go now, see you later." The jocks gave a collective good bye and went back to talking about whatever it was. "Come on, Star."

"Oh, thank you for walking with me!"

Cyborg smiled at her. "No problem. Eh, but I thought you had your license already."

"Ah," She pulled out a card and laughed, "I have my permit still."

"But that was two years ago!"

She laughed nervously. "I'll take my test again in the summer. How was your day?"

"Fine. I ran into your ice friend. You know Drew; he was trying to get his way with her."

"Oh! She is okay right?"

"Yeah yeah, it just reminded me of…" He trailed off.

"Yes, Bumble Bee is a special friend to both of us, and I am sure she is glad to have you as a friend. Who knows what may have happened if they went any further."

"I couldn't see it happen to another girl you know? Even if it was ice princess." Bumble Bee is on the cheerleading squad. She was a spunky girl but one day, the jock was harassing her a bit. He caught her after practice alone and tried to 'have some fun'. Lucky her, Cyborg stayed after practice to talk to his coach. Before leaving, he heard some struggling and found the team mate practically on the girl. Cyborg pulled Drew off and threw the boy away from Bumble Bee. After a threat that if Cyborg caught him doing anything like that again he wouldn't get off the hook as easily, the boy left. Cyborg couldn't stand creeps like him.

"Yeah, but ice princess totally brushed me off."

"Is she not a nice person?"

"I don't know, she seems so cold, if you catch my drift."

"She is really a nice person, Cyborg. One day you will see. She is different from other people but truly a kind one. She was such a nice girl in grade school and I'm sure she is still like that sometimes!"

Cyborg looked down at Starfire smiling without a care in the world. He and Starfire went back to middle school. She followed her sister around all the time but when Black fire went to high school, she was all alone. She was lost in the building and Cyborg was chosen out of the class to help her with her schedule. Oddly, she was nothing like Blackfire.

Starfire was happy go lucky on the surface but Cyborg knew she wasn't always like that. She had that little dark in her but found it easier to hide it under all the smiles. She was kind to other people and always looking for ways to help people. Sounded like the perfect girl right? Well… being Starfire did have drawbacks. She was an admirer of her older sister, who was a complete snob, and was a bit of a goof to everyone. It was a wonder why Starfire liked her sister so much though. No one took Starfire seriously which tended to get her into trouble.

But he liked that about her. Cyborg didn't meet too many nice girls like her very often. He was always there like an older brother to help her out. He wouldn't let anyone get the best of his little friend, Starfire.

"Have you, Cyborg?"

Her voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts as they stopped at an intersection. "What?"

"Met, Robin? He is aloof but it would be nice to get to know him. Perhaps…"

"Who? The spiky haired punk? Naw, haven't got the pleasure to meet him yet."

"We should one day!" She laughed.

"Yea, Star… sure." He smiled.

They finally got to Starfire's house and she pumped her hands up in the air. "Hooray! We have reached the house!" She jumped up the porch and waved to Cyborg. "Thank you so much! Now I must do my Calculus, AP French, and Economics homework! Thank you for taking me home again, Cyborg."

_What a smarty pants... book smart but when it comes to people the girl's lost._ "No problem. I'll see you later, Star."

"Good bye!"

Cyborg put his hands into his pockets and began heading to a nearby ice cream parlor. All the walking would make anyone hungry.

He sat at a booth and ordered a sundae from the waitress. Suddenly, his ears picked up on two peculiar voices.

"And why do you follow me?"

"Come on, Raven. Let me…"

"Bite me you punk."

"I may be called Beast boy, but I don't BITE people."

Cyborg turned around to see the two bickering as usual. Suddenly, Raven felt eyes on her and looked up to lock with Cyborg's eyes. Beast boy stopped teasing her and also looked to see the jock smirk.

"Heh, well we meet again, ice princess."

* * *

**Responses to questions:**

Blackmoon36- Hi, thanks for the extra extra long review last time! It's nice to see that you are so insightful and it's interesting to read! Your answer to what Cyborg ment as in 'another girl' was answered in the story so, that should be cleared up. His personality is a pretty good guy, can you tell? Haha. And it seems you really don't like BB. Hmm, well he is featured more next chapter just as Cyborg and Starfire were featured more in this chapter. So BB to me in the story isn't a lame guy. Oh well, we are all entitled to our opinions. Thanks so much for the review!

DeMoN4EvA- Ah, thanks for reminding me of the ratings, but it is not rated R at all. Nothing besides a few curse words and angst issues, so don't worry. No sex scenes or extreme violence haha. Thanks for the review!

Speedy's Pheonix- That's a great idea to add some other characters! I'll try my best to add them in in the later chapters but first we'll have to see about how the titans become friends in my fic. Patients and I'll try my best to add those characters! It really sounds great, thanks a lot.

**Thank you EVERYONE for your lovely reviews! It's quite flattering that you like this. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have more time to do so! Till next time, have a great day, ciao darlings.**


	5. Beast Boy's Worth

**Ch 5 – Beast boy's Worth **

By: Ochako107

Standard disclaimer

Robin made his way up his apartment stairs. "Damn homework…" He opened the creaking door, kicked off his shoes and made his way into the dining/family room. Robin took off the black framed glasses and dropped the bag full of book onto the floor, striding over to the kitchen for something to eat. No sounds filled his home since no one was home… ever for that matter. It was practically his own place.

He grabbed an ice cream sandwich and plopped on the couch to watch some TV. After flipping through the channels about two times, he threw the remote to the side and leaned over to coffee table to play his messages.

_Beep!_

"Hi, this is Sal from win a dog. We would like you to take a quick survey about dog food. Does your dog food taste good? What kind…"

_Beep!_

"Hello, this is Jan, the land lord, concerning the amount of lint you left in the drier. I humbly ask that you pick it out after you…"

_Beep!_

"Hello, Robin. This is your Uncle Slade. I just…"

Robin sprung up and ripped the answering machine from the wall, burying it under his pillow and pushing all of his weight on the machine.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" he muttered to no one in particular. "Stop calling me, I'm not going to _listen_ to you..." Robin squeezed his eyes shut and finally realized he might break the thing if he kept pressing on it. He took off his weight on the answering machine to see it was done playing messages. He sat back and rubbed his temple taking a deep breath. The channel he left the TV on was VH1 and it was playing the music video "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Robin silently placed the answering machine back on the table and turned off the television for the day.

Sometimes things were better off unsaid.

* * *

Back at the ice cream parlor, Cyborg stood smiling at Raven and Beast boy. "Hello." Raven said. "What are you doing here?"

Cyborg got up and walked over to the table she and Beast boy were sitting at. "I was walking Starfire home. She missed the bus and her sister wouldn't take her home. I couldn't just leave her there."

Raven put the menu back up, hiding her face. "I hate her sister."

"I'm with you on that one… um what's your name again?"

Raven stared at him while leaning over the table slightly. "…Raven."

"Right, I'll remember that." Cyborg turned his attention to the smaller boy sitting next to Raven. "Lo' there, what's yo name?"

Beast boy put his hand out with a promising smile. "I'm Beast boy, at least that's what my friends call me."

"Cool, I'm Cyborg. I didn't know you were friends with ice princess here." While Raven sat expressionless by her nickname, Cyborg shook his hand and Beast boy gasped.

"Hey! You didn't throw me into a garbage can!" Beast boy cried happily. Cyborg raised an eye brow. "I mean, lately everyone's been putting me in them whenever I introduce myself. You wouldn't _believe_ what kind of things I get on my clothes."

"Riiight…" Cyborg quickly took his hand away and found Raven looking between the two behind her menu.

"You two get along well. Maybe you'll leave me alone now, Beast boy." She muttered.

"Come on, Raven, I just want to be your friend!" She growled and got up.

"I'm going home."

"But what about your ice cream?" She didn't say anything as she picked up her black knapsack and left without another word.

"Ow… burn." Cyborg laughed. "So why does she have it in for you, man?"

The other male slouched while slurping his soyshake. "I don't want to talk about it. Especially to someone who wouldn't care about what a loser like me thinks."

Cyborg leaned forward and smirked. "Well, true on that one, but you are not a loser if you don't think you're a loser." Beast boy rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm feeling kind of generous right now. So come on, try me."

Beast boy considered him but gave in. "It's just that… no one has ever stuck up for me before. When Robin beat that guy and Raven tried to stop him, I don't know. I felt like someone like I wasn't just another guy in the crowd. Usually everyone just puts me down or criticizes me. I don't want to be a bother."

"What do you mean?"

"It's always been that way. Ever since I was a kid…"

**Flash back/ Story mode**

My mom would always say how much of a good boy I was and all, but my father. No, he wanted me to be better. I wasn't good at sports and didn't always do my homework right.

"You can't even spell elephant! What is wrong with you?" Dad scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." I would erase the word and try again.

"No, no! It's E-l-e-**P-H**-ant!" He scolded. "It's like I'm talking to a baby!"

Mom would always walk in and tell dad to calm down, but he'd storm out of the room really mad. I just wasn't good enough for my dad.

"Sorry." I'd always say. But he didn't care.

At school, I was the class clown. Everyone liked me and all because I did great imitations of animals. I used to stay the summer with my aunt who had a farm, ya know? I even named all the animals. When I came back home from her farm, mom served me steak. I couldn't bear to touch it thinking I could be eating my poor pet cow! I vowed never to eat any kind of animal meat.

Yea, anyway… everyone would ask me to do imitations and I loved it. They weren't passing judgment on me for who I was, so I thought. Until one day a guy was picking on me since I am kind of short.

"Come on shrimp! Get the ball!"

"I can't!" I cried trying to reach it. I began crying when he laughed in my face and shoved me down in the dirt. "You think everyone likes you for being funny, Beast boy? We're laughing AT you." All of their faces were jeering at me. I had no friends…

"I… I'm sorry…"

After that, I was placed in the group of weirdoes and nerds. I still didn't feel like I belonged there though. They were all smart and their parents never yelled at _them_ for not being good enough.

I was all alone really, even sitting at that group. Even though I always laugh and make jokes? I'm not all that happy really. I'm all alone.

**End flashback**

Cyborg just stared at the slouching teen. "But when Raven and Robin stood up for me that day? It made me feel good. I was _worth_ their time. That time… no one pushed me down." He looked up at Cyborg who was just staring. Beast boy waved his hands up while chuckling. "Oh sorry for making you listen to my pathetic life, dude. If you want you can put me in the garbage can now."

Cyborg folded his arms over his chest. "It's okay. Not everyone is mean like that. They were a bunch of punks. It's okay to tell people what's wrong ya know. And Raven doesn't seem like a kind of person who would laugh in your face then push you down."

Both of them tried to have a mental image of the black clad girl laughing manically while storm clouds loomed over her. She had an evil grin like a cat while taunting an innocent third grader and pointing and laughing while her eyes shone a demonic white hue. A thunderbolt flashed in the background and the two shook the bizarre thought out of their minds.

Beast boy put his head up smiling like there was noting wrong again. "You're right. And anyway, I thought that maybe Raven would be my friend. She's not all that mean all the time but she said something about her parents coming home next weekend. Maybe that's why she was really mean today…"

"Heh. Maybe. Come on, let's get out of here." The two boys paid for their ice cream and left.

Beast boy grinned. "You know, I do feel kind of better now."

"Ha, that's what I'm talking about, man." Before going their own ways they paused at the end of the sidewalk. "Hey, Beast boy. If you need to talk, it's okay to… ya know, man."

Beast boy stared at him for a second before nodding his head. "Sure. Thanks." Cyborg held out his fist and Beast boy tapped it with his own fist. "See you." Cyborg took his leave as they parted in their own directions.

'_Who would have guessed a jock would open up to me? Maybe he is pretty okay, I mean, who am I to judge?'_ Beast boy felt a lot better knowing there were some people out there who didn't always push him down.

Meanwhile, unknown to either of them, Raven hid behind a wall and waited for them to leave. She had forgotten her jacket in the restaurant and went back for it but overheard Beast boy and Cyborg talking. She heard everything…

* * *

**Responses to questions**:

Maroonedpirate11- Yes, Robin will be in this more, but I'm just building up the characters right now. Don't worry though; Robin is a big part of this story no matter how long it takes me to get his chapters in. He's so cool; I had to give his a deep part in this story! Thank you for reviewing.

Keruri1222- Hiiiiiiii! Thanks so much for reviewing as always, it makes me so happy. It's so annoying how I read over my chapters three times or more and still you find things wrong with it. Go figure, I guess I am just really not good at grammar. Ahaha, but I'll be looking forward to your ending of Paradise and the re done version of JK. Thanks again!

DeMoN4EvA- Aww, your Aqualad idea is great! Another reviewer also requested I add other characters in and I'm already incorporating them in slowly. I want to get the first part of the story over first, where the titans become friends, and then the other charcters will make appearances in the second part, (crosses fingers) promise! They might not have big parts, but I'll put them in! And this story is a CxRxBB. (In other words, I don't know who will end up with who as of yet) Also, if you look at my genres, it isn't labeled 'romance' so don't look for a while mess of romance all the time. I write romance waaay too much and want to try and see if I can write something where romance isn't the main story line. Heh, but thank you for reviewing!

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for read and reviewing again! Here are little Beast Boy dolls for everyone who reads or/and reviews! (Hands everyone one) I'll see you next chapter and have a great day. (Or night… or afternoon…well, whenever you read this I suppose!)**


	6. How Long is Forever?

**Ch 6- How long is forever?**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

The weekend rolled by too fast. As usual, Monday morning was not a very glorious day for anyone. Robin walked out of his apartment and locked the door. "Great, I have to go back to school." He muttered while pulling his black trench coat closer to him for warmth. He placed his glasses on and began walking down the sidewalk. "I hate the cold."

"Hello." He turned slightly to see Raven wish her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, hi, Raven." She crossed the street in order to walk with him. She was dressed as usual: a black skirt, black boots that came to her knees, a dark maroon long sleeve shirt and a silvery black scarf. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." She watched her black combat boots in utter boredom as they neared the building. Robin knew something was on her mind but didn't say another word until they reached the school grounds. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

Raven mused in her own thoughts as she felt Robin pick up his pace leaving her slightly behind. She was thinking about Friday's events now that she figured a particular geek would come greet her with that big goofy smile of his…

'_It's fake, he even admitted it.'_ Her mind reminded her.

She didn't want to be caught the other day but couldn't help but listen to his distressing story. And all that time, he'd just wanted someone to accept him. She could be a bitter girl, but she wasn't heartless…

By the time they reached the front, a bus pulled up to the curb. Starfire bounced off the bus smiling to the bus driver. She wore khaki pants and a lavender shirt with a little blue cat on her sleeve. "Hooray! I made it to school!" She looked up to see Raven and Robin walking. "Hello friends! How was your weekend?" She smiled.

Robin smirked. "It was good. A lot of homework I guess."

"It was fine." Raven said. "Um… how was yours?"

Starfire frowned. It was strange to see her sulk and none the less she really did look disappointed. "Oh, Blackfire had a party while dad was gone, and I had no idea about it. I ended up cleaning the whole house top to bottom." She put a finger in the air smiling again. "But it is okay! The house has never looked any cleaner now!"

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" Raven asked suddenly interested. "Don't you want to get that bitc… I mean _girl_ in trouble?"

"Oh no, I would not want my sister to get in a dilemma!"

"Why do you even like her? She's mean to you."

Starfire averted her gaze, but sure enough she was saved by the bell. "Ah! It is time to start the learning process! I shall see you both during our eating rituals, good bye!" She rushed into the building leaving Raven and Robin's head spinning.

"What a peculiar girl." He muttered.

"She's always been like that." Robin turned to Raven who straightened her scarf. "She's always looking up to the bitch, and I don't know why." There was a silence but Raven looked up at Robin. "Anyway, I'll see you later, man."

Robin gave a short wave. "Yea… bye."

* * *

Lunch time came and to Robin's surprise, Beast boy and Raven walked over… without any argument. _'What's up with them?' _He thought. 

"Hi, Robin!" Beast boy took a seat and began devouring his cucumber sandwich.

"What? No arguing today, guys?" He asked a little shocked there were no harassments about the sophomore today.

Raven shrugged. "Maybe it was PMS or something last week." She muttered.

Beast boy slouched. "Too much information…"

From the opposite end of the cafeteria, Cyborg and Starfire walked over. "Hello friends!" Everyone gave her a collective 'hello', though not very enthusiastic. "I want you to meet…"

Raven's head popped up. "Cyborg?" She asked slightly shocked.

"Yo, ice princess." He smiled. Then Cyborg turned to Robin. "You must be the guy Star is talking about. I think I remember you telling Black a thing or two the other day."

"Yea, the name's Robin."

"Cyborg."

Starfire softly squealed. "It's wonderful that everyone is getting along so well! May we join you too?" There was a sudden hush throughout the room. Two of the cool kids… wanted to sit with _them_? Instantly Blackfire made her way towards the table.

"What's going on here?" She paused to see Starfire and Cyborg standing over the table Robin was sitting at. She put a hand to her hip and closed her eyes waving at everyone else. "Oh, it's nothing! Carry on people, nothing to see here!" She gave a little wave and made her way back to the cheerleaders who began talking wildly to Blackfire. Everyone else slowly began their routine thinking if Blackfire said nothing was wrong, there probably wasn't.

'_What was that?' _Robin thought to himself_. 'There's something I don't like about all of this…'_

"I guess you can sit if you want." Beast boy spoke up motioning for Star to sit. Robin shook himself out of his thoughts and just watched the two newer people sit with them.

"Thank you so much!" Starfire sat down and so did Cyborg.

"If Star wants to sit here, I sit here." He said firmly.

Beast boy leaned over to Raven who whispered, "Cyborg is almost like a brother to her." The young teen nodded before going back to his sandwich. Cucumber juice dripped out and a slightly yellow substance seeped from the edges. Raven watched him with distaste. "Ew…"

"It's healthy!"

"It's disgusting."

Beast boy shook his head and continued to eat. "Dude, you don't know what you're missing."

"Oh, I think I can live." Raven muttered while taking a bite out of her apple. _'Just because he has issues doesn't mean I can't still make fun of him once in a while.'_

Robin took a look at the table. He could remember when it was so empty, all the chairs and all. Now the back table was suddenly full of life and quite random people. Didn't they know they were mixing with their opposite cliques?

"Hey, Robin."

"Hua?" He turned his attention to Cyborg.

"We're going to the arcade after school, coming, man?"

Robin stared around at Raven, Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Did_ he_ know he was mixing with opposite cliques? He nodded his head affirmatively. "Sure, I'll go I guess. Nothing better to do."

"I swear I'm the best at ski ball." Cyborg laughed nudging Starfire slightly.

"Oh yes, he is! Very good that he exceeded the upper limit to win me that endearing purple stuffed dog in seventh grade." Starfire mused while boosting her friend's ego.

Cyborg flexed his arms. "Oh yeah, I'm the best that that game."

"Oh yeah?" Everyone turned to Beast boy leaning on his arm while raising an eye brow. "Well you've never played against _da master_ before."

"Yeah, the master at _loosing_."

"I can beat you anytime, any day!"

"What did you say, shrimp?" Both boys growled at each other while Raven pulled out her history homework and Starfire began blowing bubbles with her gum. Robin watched them with confusion. It was as if the two had met already. No one would go about calling each other names after just meeting… Beast boy grabbed Cyborg by the collar and Cyborg smashed his cucumber sandwich in his face.

"Cyborg was always how you say… 'aggressive' in seventh grade too." She told Robin.

Robin stared at the group and opened his chapter book once again drowning out the sounds of Beast boy tackling Cyborg. If these people were so persistent to hang out with him, he might as well amuse them for now. Besides, there was no way they would be his friends. Friends were merely images of the present that turned into memories of the past.

He hated it when people said they'd be best friends _forever_. What a bunch of garbage that was. Who knew how long forever was? Who ever kept friends that long? Friends…

He stared out at the group again.

They could never understand. Understand anything and wouldn't give a damn. To have friends means you have to give a little bit of yourself to them. He would be vulnerable again, and he would not let that happen. Yet, for now, he'd amuse them with useless information.

"You know." Beast boy and Cyborg paused to look at Robin. "I used to be the king of video games."

Just amuse them for now right? It is still giving them a little bit of him. What would four totally unusual cliques care though? They were being rebellious from their groups—it was a phase and they'd all soon go back. Cliques… friends… two in the same. They were images of the present that turned into memories of the past. Neither one of them would be there forever. Forever was too long to measure.

He smirked in a challenge he knew they would take. Beast boy and Cyborg exchanged glanced and shook determined fists at Robin.

"You're on, loner!"

Well, to hell with cliques today.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello my beloved commentators from all over! I just wanted to comment that Robin's past is going to be mysterious throughout the story pretty much so I mean… I bet some of you will get it from all the hints and clues I leave around. Watch, now I bet you _all _are going to be reading between the lines of everything now that I said that! Ahaha… No but really, Robin will warm up later in the story. He has a wall (metaphorically speaking… you know not an actual _wall_ that he carries around! Someone throws a tomato at the authoress) that will slowly be broken and whatnot so let's just leave it at that. And yes, we will be viewing the entire Titan's pasts thought not all of them are horrible tragic sob stories. But who here hasn't had something a little bad happen to them, hua? (No one raises their hand) Okay… never mind. 

Ahh! Next chapter Robin leaves? And we get a little insight of Raven and Starfire's past, whooowwwh scary, hua?

**Responses!**

**Keruri1222- **I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter, and yes. I did read the re-written version of JK. I wish you luck with writing it! Oh (hugs a Beast boy doll) there I hugged him! Haha, oh! And I have really got to start reading Saiyuki for you! Sorry it's taking so damn long but I'll get back to you on that one. Thanks Keruri.

**Blackmoon36**- Hai! (Yes!) Robin and Raven are going to have a nice friendship. Kind of rocky… but still they are going to be one of the stronger friendships. I think. Right… yes I'm pretty sure. Unless I suddenly do something that totally _destroys_ their friendship or something like that. Highly doubtful though. Hehe, thanks for the review.

**Thanks again to everyone who reviews and or reads! I really love reading what y'all have to say about this story. Stick around and I'll update ASAP, okay? Okay! Thanks again and don't forget to leave a nice note for me! (Goes about drinking green tea… while reviewing for class) Cya later!**


	7. Distant

**Chapter 7 – Distant **

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

The next day, Robin walked along the fence and saw that construction was finally done! He could once again eat in serenity without Beast boy annoying the hell out of Raven, Starfire's thousand watt smile, and Cyborg raving about the latest sports game. He'd finally get away from them!

Robin held a sense of pride in him knowing he could resume his normal loner life.

Suddenly particular voices caught his attention. "Hi, Raven!" Starfire said around the corner. Robin stopped before turning the corner. "Wasn't yesterday fun?"

"I guess." Raven answered.

"But you didn't play any games!" Robin's ears picked up on Beast boy's voice.

"That's because video games make you dumb. You don't see _me_ balancing soy milk cartons on my nose." Raven shot back in her usual monotone voice.

"I enjoy Beast boy's jokes."

"Yea, see? Star likes them!"

"She's amused by anything. Give her a rainbow pencil and she's _amazed_ for hours."

The three laughed. Starfire stopped abruptly. "Hey wait a second... that is not nice!"

The trio continued up the stairs towards the school. Other students were enjoying the cool morning while chatting amongst their little cliques. Some were pulling their cars into the student parking lot while others, completely oblivious to the outside human race, made-out in the crook of lockers.

"Get a ROOM, Dude!" Beast boy yelled while pushing the young lovers apart. "Have you seen, Robin lately?" He asked the other two girls while walking away as if he had not done anything in the first place.

Starfire thought a moment. "No."

Raven simply shook her head. "Nope."

"Hmm. I saw Cyborg but he was talking to some teacher." Breast boy muttered. "Oh well, I guess we'll just see Robin at lunch as usual!" The bell rung and students all around began making their way into the building. Beast boy looked around in search of Robin but to no avail. Even through the crowd he could not make out the boy. "See you later, guys!" Raven and Starfire nodded as the three went different directions toward their respected classes.

Robin leaned up against the wall and looked down while other students pushed past him. He didn't really pay much mind since Beast boy's words replayed. _'We'll just see Robin at lunch as usual!'_ But today, he wouldn't be there 'as usual'. He was a loner, and loners didn't have real friends. Right…?

The day dragged by when finally; everyone's favorite period rolled around. No… it's not Chemistry.

It's Lunch!

As usual, Raven was one of the first to sit at their new table. She had made amends with her gothic friends, well sort of, and she associated with them time to time. Yet, she'd come to like these new people. Oddly enough, she liked the change in atmosphere instead of thinking of other depressing thoughts. All of the action taking place with the other four people was - though she would not admit it - entertaining. She pulled her hooded sweater over her head to shade her eyes.

"Hi, Raven." Her charming voice called to Raven. Raven already knew who it was, the scent of wild berries always faintly lingering on the other girl. Raven wondered if other people noticed the smell of others… or she merely had a keen sense of smell

"Hi, Starfire."

Starfire sat down next to the glaring girl. Starfire was wearing a purple skirt and a light blue button up shirt with white tennis shoes while Raven wore black baggy slacks, a black, tight-fitting shirt under her red sweater and her traditional black boots It was bizarre knowing the two opposites ever hung out in grade school. "Where's Cyborg? He's usually always with you." Raven asked.

"I believe he is helping Beast Boy carry his science project to the classroom."

"Hey, hey! Be careful with that!" Beast boy cried while flailing his arms around at Cyborg.

"It's a stupid plant; it's _not_ going to break."

"You don't care because it's not your damn project! Hey, don't touch it! You're getting your chemicals mixed in it!"

Cyborg poked the plant's leaf, taunting the boy to death. "Touch, touch, touch!"

"AHHH! STOP DOING THAT!"

"I bet they are fine." Raven commented while opening her lunch bag.

Starfire smiled affectionately. "Do you like them?"

"They are idiots…" She paused to look at the girl continuing to smile. "But they are pretty okay."

"Yes! Beast boy and Cyborg are very nice and friendly. It seems they like each other too!"

"And what about you?" Raven ventured. "Do you like Robin?" Raven got a sense that Starfire was leading to something indirectly so she decided to try the tactic of 'I tell you one thing, you tell me one.'

Starfire pulled out her peanut butter and banana sandwich and clasped her hands. "Robin is an honorable individual I can tell, but he does not seem to want to open up at all to us. He is different from other inhabitants I have met, but I still trust he can open up to me one day."

"I… don't think so."

Starfire put her hands in her lap and turned her whole body towards Raven her smile decreasing slightly. "You opened up to me at a point in time, Raven."

"That was a long time ago. Can't you let go of it?" Raven's voice was suddenly etched with a slight edge. "I told you, Goths and cheerleaders don't—"

"I do not think that is the rationale, Raven."

"Don't you _dare_ reprimand me like you're my—"

"I am _not _trying to act like your mother and stop acting like your title around campus." Starfire shot out promptly. The change in Starfire's speech, and the mentioning of her mother struck a chord in Raven. Yet, as always she bit her tongue and kept quiet.

After a pregnant pause and emotions back at a normal range conversation arose again. "How are they anyway?" Starfire asked. Raven knew who she was talking about and Star exactly how touché she was about _them_. She felt her back go ridged at the mention of them. How long had she talked to anyone about them? "Are _you_, better?"

"Sometimes."

"I will gladly…"

It was Raven's turn to stare Starfire sharply in the eye. "Star. Not anymore. It's not the same as when I was little. I… might hurt you again." She whispered raucously using Starfire's old nickname.

Starfire watched her friend silently, wanting things to go back to the way it used to be. "I forgive you if that is what you are implying." '_It was a long time ago; I really do forgive you…'_

**Flashback**

It was second grade and Starfire and Raven were out on the playground. That day was Raven's birthday and the two were spending the day together. Then for dinner, Raven and her parents would go out to dinner together. Raven's parents were always too hectic to go to any of Raven's award ceremonies or school events. Raven would get upset, but this time they _promised_. Just the three of them would get to spend time eating cake and watching the latest Disney movie.

"Come get me Raven!" A miniature Starfire called, her red pig tails bouncing lightly in her step.

"One… two… three…" Raven closed her eyes but knew exactly where her friend was. Starfire could be heard falling all over the place. Her little 'eeps!' and 'oops, sorry mister pole!' becoming more and more distant with each giggle Starfire tried to hold in. "Eight… nine… ten!" Raven blinked her large round violet eyes and scanned the play ground for the redhead. "If I was her, where would I hide…?"

Raven had searched for about twenty minutes when she discovered that Starfire was not on the play ground anymore. She ran into Starfire's mom's laundry mat. Her mother was the owner of the town's local laundry mat and the woman would watch the children from the park. Raven skidded to a halt and took a look at Starfire's mom taking out a load of while clothes. She began folding nonchalantly and her green eyes traced to a particular laundry machine.

Raven tip toed to the machine careful not to disturb a cranky old lady walking by. She knocked on the washing machine to hear a soft giggle. Raven grinned to herself when the elderly woman pushed her out of the way.

"Excuse me young lady, I need to use this washing machine."

"But…!"

The wrinkly old woman turned on her sharply, pushing her spectacles further up her nose. "Excuse me, do not back sass me, young lady. In my day we knew how to treat the elderly with respect!"

"_Yeah, I'm surprised an old dinosaur like you is still a live._" Raven muttered darkly to herself. She looked up to see the woman open the top of the washing machine. "No wait!"

"SURPRISE!" Starfire screamed out laughing.

"Oh my…!" The old woman backed up her rather bulky butt running into a laundry machine behind her. Her heart going a hundred beats per minute as the miniature red head hopped out of the washing machine and caught hold of Raven's arm. "What are you doing _inside_ of there? Come here and I'll teach you to ever do that again!" The old woman pulled out an ancient wooden paddle from no where. Neither raven nor Starfire wanted to know how it got there.

"Run!" Starfire squealed as the two youngsters ran out of the laundry mat and towards Raven's house. Starfire's mom chuckled to herself as she continued to fold laundry shaking her head. When the girls finally got there, they collapsed on Raven's lawn sweaty and out of breath.

"That was so stupid of you to hide inside a laundry machine! What if she turned it on?" Raven said to Starfire as she smoothed out her gray t-shirt with a white bunny on it.

"I did not think of that." She admitted.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What will I tell your parents? 'Oh sorry, Starfire died in a _freak_ washing machine accident.'"

"Too much fabric softener killed the poor girl." Starfire added. The two girls began laughing out loud as their sides began cramping up. "I am really thirsty…"

"Come on," Raven got up from her spot and began walking up the porch, "I'll get us something."

"Okay!" Starfire happily followed her friend inside, yet neither of them would know it would be the last time they would do anything together for a long time.

"Raven sweetie!" Her mom called.

"Yes?"

"I have another business meeting to attend to this evening. I have to catch a flight in an hour so I'll see you Monday night okay? Your daddy will be home by then okay? Love you! Oh, hi Star dear."

"Hello ma'am. Good bye ma'am." Starfire said as Raven's mother, like a tornado, made a dash for the door in order to catch her flight. The door slammed in the two girl's faces.

Raven stood shell shocked. _'She didn't even say happy birthday…'_ She shook her head and shrugged. It would be her and her dad tonight then.

"I know!" Starfire chirped feeling the sudden tension. "Let's bake a cake for your birthday, Raven! We can decorate it with bunnies and sprinkles!" The other girl nodded mutely and they began collecting the ingredients for the special cake.

Nearly two hours passed and Raven began to worry. "I wonder where daddy is." She said out loud as she and Starfire sat in the kitchen waiting for the cake to finish baking.

"Perhaps he is stuck in traffic. Do not worry; I will stay until he comes!" Starfire smiled. Raven smiled slightly, but it was half hearted. Just then the telephone rang and she jumped up to get it.

"Lo'? Daddy? Where are-"

"Hi baby, I'm sorry, but I have a meeting in New York and I need to go to tonight. I am boarding my flight right now but don't worry, your mom will be home. I'll see you when I get back okay? I love you, bye!" And the dial tone sounded. Raven pulled the phone away from her ear and simply stared at it.

"He forgot my birthday…" She felt herself become exceedingly mad. She had never felt so angry at her parents in her life. "They…"

Starfire came close to her friend slowly. "Raven?"

"They… they forgot. THEY FORGOT AGAIN." She slammed the receiver down and felt tears stinging at her eyes. "I can't believe it! I don't know why I… RRH! I hate them! They are never here when I need them the most! Look, they even let me here all alone! They left me alone! And of all days, they forgot my birthday!" She turned to Starfire, her livid eyes pinning her. "THEY ALWAYS FORGET!"

"Raven…" Starfire came to her friend's side slowly embracing her. "…calm down. I am here, please calm down."

"Don't. _Touch_. Me." Raven growled as her eyes suddenly clouded. Starfire only squeezed her friend tighter.

"Please don't be mad!"

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" Raven shoved Starfire away from her, pushing the small redhead into the cabinet hard. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NONE OF YOU CARE! **GET OUT!**"

Starfire looked at her friend with fright as her own jade eyes welt up. "But…Raven, I…"

"ARE YOU DEFF!" The small girl boomed. She wasn't seeing clearly, her whole world rendered in a wild fury and everything moving fast. Raven felt a new fire run through her veins and felt something inside her blow up in a million pieces. She felt like throwing herself at a wall, breaking something, anything to make the fire dye down. It was a bit much for a young child to handle… her childhood purity suddenly washed away in a blink of an eye. The next thing she knew, she had her hand out and Starfire's face was tilted slightly to the left. She gasped and watched Starfire wide eyed as she held a hand to her cheek.

Starfire picked herself up and began walking away wordlessly. A few deep sharp breaths and gasps followed Starfire after the spine-chilling silence.

"Star, I… I didn't mean that." Raven said hoarsely walking after Starfire. She felt the fire die finally and unhappiness replaced it.

Starfire opened the door and paused, her back to her friend. "I know." Tears pooled in the second grader's eyes knowing that something changed in the girl's friendship. Perhaps it ruined it or whatever could have been. She sighed and stepped off Raven's porch one more time. "Happy Birthday, Raven."

Suddenly, it rained.

Raven closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. She turned off the oven and put the cake on a cooling rack to let it sit even though it had been burnt. Raven looked down at her hands and frowned. She had hit her best friend and in turn Starfire walked out of her life.

"She was the only one that remembered…"

**End Flashback**

After that, Raven stayed away from everyone. She might lash out and inadvertently hurt someone again. She couldn't afford to let that happen for a second time. She and Starfire just went separate ways. Raven had her friends, but on the detached side, whereas Starfire had taken an interest in her sister. The 'Star' Raven knew had also veiled herself. While Raven would hide it with an icy exterior, Starfire would choose to be overly happy. It was odd how everyone was almost playing this game. Pretending… just distancing themselves. Raven didn't know much about Starfire anymore. She was a different person just by her body language. Even through she was just as content as ever, the way she presented herself felt more scripted.

Starfire watched Raven with uncertainty. "I still say I forgive you."

"I don't know why though."

Starfire threw away her lunch bag and leaned on the table slightly. "Because that is what friends are for. I do not believe holding a grudge will solve anything. Things happen…"

"But I hit you, Star." Raven felt like she wasn't really telling this to Starfire but more to herself. "I hit you."

"What your parents did to you impaired me more than when you smacked me. Besides," Starfire smiled brightly as always, her happy go lucky attitude playing once again, "you weren't the strongest person in second grade, Raven. I can take it! I learned a few moves from Cyborg too! Let's see, left, straight!" Starfire punched Raven on the shoulder in a pitiful push.

Raven looked down at Starfire's fist and put it down. "You never were a fighter."

* * *

Meanhwhile, Beast boy and Cyborg came bounding in through the side cafeteria doors.

"So did you hear about that bandit stealing a masterpiece from the museum yesterday night?" Beastboy asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, what a big shot. Someone will catch him though."

"I bet I could! Hey, we could all catch the bad guy!"

Cyborg laughed and took a chunk of his sandwich into his mouth pratically spitting crumbs while speaking. "Yeach riigh, ann wesh should go get a michary machin like em' bozos." (Yeah right, and we should go get a mystery machine like em' bozos with the dog.)

Beast boy laughed then stared at his sandwich wide eyed. "Man, what's your problem? I told you not to eat that stuff! It could be my pet!" Beast boy said pointing at his sandwich.

"Dude, I have been eating salami all my life and I'm not going to stop just because of your depressing little animal yard friends. Besides," Cyborg pointed at Beast boy's tofu sandwich, "what IS that stuff, man?"

"It's good." The two boys laughed and chatted while walking over to the table and greeted Raven and Starfire while slight nods.

Starfire watched her friends and noticed that she had not seen Robin all day. "Um, excuse me," everyone turned to the overly polite girl. "Have any of you seen Robin?" They exchanged glances and nodded 'no'. "Perhaps he is unwell…"

"No wait." Everyone turned to Raven. "I remember he said something about construction."

"Oh yeah," Cyborg said. "The stadium was getting renovated and stuff. What about it?"

"I think that is where he is."

Beast boy's ears perked up. "Why wouldn't he tell us so we could eat with him?"

"Does he not like us?" Starfire put in.

"No. He is a loner remember?" Raven answered. The four people were hushed for a moment. Raven knew exactly what everyone else was thinking. "And thing about loners is, is that they _don't_ have friends."

Starfire looked down in her lap at her tightly clasped hands. "So they say."

Out in the middle of a football field, a boy watched the cheerleaders practice. His book was set aside and his fake lenses were no where to bee seen. He gave a fleeting look down at his book but paid no mind to it. He watched as a flyer was caught by the group of girls and he sighed. He made a pillow out of his sweater and laid flat on his back staring at the cloudy sky thinking about what antics Beastboy and Cyborg were up to that day…

* * *

**Author's Note:** YEAH! (Pumps a fist into the air) I've been WAITING to finish all these stupid projects to update this thing! Next update will be this weekend hopefully. I trust this chapter is good though I know lots of people have an issue with Raven and Starfire being friends… eh, it's my story so nayah! Okay, so next chapter ends part one and I'm working on part two of "Circles". Have a great week everyone and more later!

**Remember to leave a nice lil note if you can! Peace everyone! (Hands everyone a little Raven doll)**


	8. Circles

**Chapter 8- Circles**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It was a lonely thought but sadly true. Loners… what a concept. They had no friends.

The depressing thought slowly broke the group apart. Their short friendship was not really there. It was all an illusion, right? Cyborg and Starfire sat at their respected table and shot each other glances but quickly looked down.

Across the cafeteria, Raven sat with her gothic friends and listened to her MP3 player. She was trying to drown out the world but every so often she found herself glancing at Starfire's back. She shook her head and pulled her hooded sweater over her head.

Beast boy was also along the same line… yet…

"Hey, guys! What's uuuuup?" He made a sign with his fingers but one of the members of the group shook his head.

"I am sorry Beast boy but you may not sit with us."

He found himself gawking at his suppose friends. "What?"

"You have not sat with us for a week; you ignore us in the hallway, and always following ice princess around school. Did you know the Goths came to our table to threaten us? Did you? They told us that you were messing up the order around here. Where were you to defend us then, hua? We had to fend off the Goths ourselves to protect _you_." Another girl spoke up. "You are not who we thought you were."

"Hey, don't talk about gothic people like they are _all_ something bad! Stop being so stereotypical, Raven's not like that! I've hung out with her all week and she has not beaten me up or threatened me!" Everyone just stared at him while others looked down at the table. "So you're just dropping me like that?" Beast boy yelled at them. No one said anything just looking down at their trays. "Well?"

"You do not belong with our group anymore." Another boy calmly stated.

"Psh. You guys say I'm not the person you thought I was, hua?" He jabbed a finger to his chest. "I am a more accepting person than any of you will ever be. Just because I hang out with Raven doesn't mean I think shit about you guys! Next time you say _I'm_ not the person who you thought I was, look in the mirror. _You_ guys aren't the people I thought you were." Beast boy glared at the group and began walking away. "I'll see you guys later. Much later."

He walked away. He hated movies that depicted _all _the geeks being the nicest people on earth. Obviously who ever thinks that hasn't really been in the real world. No matter what clique everyone belongs to, everyone can still be a total jerk. That includes backstabbing friends.

He sucked in his breath and continued to the other side of the cafeteria. "Hey, Beast freak why aren't you following ice princess around, hua?" A few students taunted. "Why, did she let her little doggie off his leash today?" A few people laughed making Beast boy's face flush in color. "Come on boy, beg, shake, roll over!" He wished Robin was here… he would know what to do. He would ignore everyone most likely. He tried to ignore them but then one person face struck a chord.

Raven was staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

Beast boy suddenly wasn't very famished. He bit his lip and ran out of the cafeteria obviously upset. Some students tried o hide their sniggers but Raven was not laughing at all. Some of her gothic friends stared at Raven. "Hey, where are you going?"

She didn't respond, just swiftly grabbing her bag and walking out the same doors Beast boy had disappeared through. Her actions caught Starfire's watch and she suddenly followed, Cyborg hot on her heels.

The trio ran to the track where they last saw the undersized boy disappear. "BB! Yo, BB!" Cyborg called. "Come on, man!"

"Beast boy!" Starfire's eyes glanced around. The soccer players were practicing, the cheerleaders off to the side running through some moves, and a few spectators scattered through the grounds. "Beast boy…?" Starfire saw the boy sitting down in the middle of the field by a tree. She took off towards him.

"Star, where're ya going, girl?"

Starfire did not listen to Cyborg but continued to sprint to the teenager. She found him sitting by the tree glaring at the ground.

"I hate them. I don't belong anywhere." He muttered. "If I was more like Robin I bet I could have done something. I bet I could have. I could have stood up for myself." Starfire dropped to her knees and stayed silent. "It's just like before… they weren't really my friends, they were just laughing at me."

"I wasn't." Starfire and Beast boy looked up to see Cyborg staring down at them. "I didn't think it was funny at all."

"Neither did I." Starfire confessed. She saw Beast boy look the other way and frown.

"Just… just leave me alone."

Starfire suddenly pulled Beast boy to her chest and hugged him fiercely. "No, you are not alone, friend! I do not want you to be alone!"

"Let me go!" Starfire shook her head and Beast boy gave up. Her embrace was comforting but still he would not cry.

Cyborg crouched down to Beast boy. "This isn't like before, man. Don't let them laugh at you! Last time there wasn't any one to stand up for you, but we're right here to back you up."

They all fell silent and Beast boy appreciated it. He hugged Starfire back slightly and she let him go. She smiled at the younger friend.

Meanwhile Raven stood behind the tree listening. Beast boy would be okay… he had friends now. She growled and her eye caught a glimpse of a certain boy reading a book on the bleachers.

* * *

Robin sat on the bench flipping through his book not really reading it. His mind was retrogressing to the day at the arcade. He really had fun with Beast boy and Cyborg. Starfire was humoring Raven with little cheers and encouraged for Beast boy to 'defeat that fiend!' He smirked but mentally smacked himself. 

_What's wrong with you? You have no attachments remember? Stop it or they will hurt you. Leave you and pack their bags. It was all fake so just keep reading your book!_ He scolded himself.

"I wonder if Raven threw one of her sarcastic remarks at Beast boy…" _I said stop!_ "I wonder if Star is wearing one of those overly bright hair ties again…" _You have no friends! They are all fooling you!_

"Hey! You with the spiky hair!" Robin looked up from his book to find Raven glaring at him. "So this is the loner's throne, hua?"

"Raven!" She raised an eye brow. "I mean, hey."

"Don't 'hey' me. Why didn't you tell everyone else you weren't really sticking around?" She called up at him. "Don't you think it would hurt them?"

"Friends are phonies."

"It doesn't matter if their phonies or not. You obviously have something you don't plan on sharing with the rest of us and I've accepted that, but the world does change when you're not around, Robin."

"What do you know?"

"I know that a certain kid was humiliated and kicked out of his group just moments ago and guess what. No one was there to back him up."

"Listen you, I didn't take up the job of being his body guard okay!" Robin shouted back. Raven put and hand on her hip and looked around in disgust.

"You know what…" She began climbing the bleachers, her boots clanking on the steel seats with every profound step. She got right next to him. "I didn't_ say_ to be his body guard, you _ass_. You led him to believe that there are people out there that are kind. They aren't just there for amusement. He believed that you were his _friend_. He was let down though because you couldn't handle the consideration of friends."

"It's more_ intricate_ than that, ice princess." He retorted stressing on her name.

"I don't care—don't you think everyone else has problems too? Beast boy needed a friend and he wouldn't have ran out if you had not left everyone thinking everything that happened was an act for you. Do you know that no one sits together anymore?"

"Really?"

She sighed. "Yes, Robin. So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"This is where I sit. I was fine by myself and I…"

"But you see," She turned his face to hers and she lowered her voice. Robin had never seen Raven looks so grave even through her usual silent character. She was speaking for all of them: Cyborg, Beast boy, and even Starfire. She did care… more then he did anyway. He was being so selfish; didn't he stop to think about how all of this would affect other people? He had fallen into a hole he'd created himself. Yet here Raven was, convincing him he had to give her a chance. Not just her but all of them. "You are not by yourself anymore. You became friendly to us and you have effected us. You can't go back and just forget that." He stared back into her violet eyes.

"I affected… you all." He blinked when she nodded her head, taking her hand away from his face.

"Yeah, you did." Raven and Robin turned to see Starfire Beast boy and Cyborg standing at the bottom of the bleachers smiling at them. Beast boy continued. "Loner or not we're sticking with you now!"

The three jumped up the steps and sat with Raven and Robin.

"Oh, friends, how I missed you so!" Starfire smiled. Everyone laughed and Raven continued to stare at Robin as he thought the matters over in his mind.

_I've affected all of them…_ He chuckled quietly. _Friends… such a strange concept. But once you've started a circle… it never ends._

"You guys are all right." Robin smirked. Starfire instantly hugged Robin.

"Oh I am so pleased that you have expressed contentment towards us at last!" Robin shook his head and patted Starfire on the head.

"I think I'll take a break from being a loner… for now." _You had better be careful though…_ His mind ridiculed.

* * *

Across the field a pair of eyes watched the scene before her. "Captain! We're ready!" Bumble bee called to the obviously plotting girl. 

Blackfire grinned to herself while licking her lips. She watched as Starfire warmly hugged Robin and the group chatting on the bleachers_. If I cannot have you Robin, I will still make you one of the happiest guys in the world._ She picked up her baton and walked towards her squad. Her grin widened and her eyes slanted slightly.

_Then take it all away and tear you apart... piece by piece._

To be continued...

**End Part One**


	9. Award Winning Actress

**Ch 9 – Award Winning Actress**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Now that Robin had finally agreed to be acquainted with the others, they were once again united. Robin had given up his place alone in the bleachers and continued to sit at the lonely white back table in the cafeteria. He slowly began to ease up with the others but there seems to be a barrier he was not willing to let down…

Anyhow, today's topic was Cyborg's toes…

"…and the doctor said I had athletes foot! Man it's so gross, do you want to see it? Ma' mom was _totally_ grossed out."

Raven pushed Cyborg away slightly while covering her nose. "Oh please, not while we're eating."

"I must agree that is quite distasteful." Starfire also turned away slightly. Cyborg looked from one side to another and raised his shoulders.

"Oh well, you don't know what you're missing."

Robin laughed. "When I used to play for my old football team, I had that too." Everyone turned to his unexpected gesture to his background. "My mom was totally grossed out too." Cyborg stared at him with an eye brow quirked slightly.

"You were a jock?"

Robin pushed his glasses up his nose and took a swig of his carton of milk. "Yea." Cyborg began talking about all his friends on the school sports team. The school was not very large and so almost everyone on the sports team played in all the teams.

Cyborg began naming his friends on his fingers"…And there's Aqualad—we always find him at the pool, and Speedy…"

"Ugh… not that boy..." Starfire moaned in her throat. Robin gave her a look and she covered her frown with a smile. "Ah, it's nothing! Please carry on!" Cyborg instantly took that cue and began chattering again about the latest soccer competition.

* * *

The group walked out of the cafeteria and wandered the school grounds. Suddenly Raven's ears picked up on a voice.

"Ice princess!"

"Jinx." Raven mouthed. Into their view came a skinny girl with fantastic pink hair and a black and purple outfit. She has a dark appearance but her smile could have matched Starfire's if she wanted to.

"Where you been, princess?" Jinx asked not even giving a notice to the people around Raven.

"I've been right here. Are you implying something?"

The other girl kicked her foot slightly. "No, I just hear around school that you totally kicked some jock's ass the other day. It's true?"

Raven looked at Cyborg and then quickly turned around. "It is a roomer and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Sure. Well, I'll see you later, princess." Jinx gave a little salute and waved to the other people Raven was with. Cyborg laughed slightly.

"So that's Old Jinx hua?"

"'Old Jinx?'" Beast boy asked.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Cyborg took a slightly pink blush. "I had a crush on her in freshman year. But then she turned punk and well…"

"Let me guess… Goths and punks don't mix." Raven muttered. Cyborg didn't say anything but they continued walking. Baastboy could feel a tension in the air and tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, Cyborg, want to help me get my project again from the science lab? You can poke it all you want this time!"

Happy to get away from the subject Cyborg agreed. "No problem man. Wanna come guys?"

Raven nodded her head. "I need to go to the science building anyway. Where are you two going?"

"I think that we're heading toward the gym." Robin said. "Catch you guys later."

Cyborg grinned. "Tell Bee I said hi, man." The trio walked away from Robin and Starfire.

Beastboy could be heard through the hallways making imitations of a variety of animals. "And this is what I call the dying cat…."

"Oh dear." Starfire covered her face.

"We should keep walking." Robin and Starifre shuffled away holding in their laughter. The couple finally went around to the open fields and Star spotted the cheerleaders. They practiced a cheer with pom poms and there at the front was her sister. She sighed.

"What's up?" Robin asked startling Starfire out of her thoughts.

After a pause she looked on to the group with envy. "Well, I have tried hard to be on the team, but my sister tells me I must do something extra special before I may."

"What is it then?"

"That I do not know…"

Blackfire told everyone to grab their batons when she noticed her sister's flaming red hair. And next to her was Robin. _Perfect._ She thought.

"Hey, Star! Come over here!" From across the way she could see Starifre look around and point at herself. "Yes, dork, YOU!"

Starfire handed Robin her bag and ran over to her sister. Blackfire noticed all the guys running the track taking second glances at her younger sister's movements. She was perfectly build and proportioned with that damn smile on her face, her caring nature... How she loathed little miss perfect.

"What is it, dear sister?" Starfire asked clasping her hands tightly while pratically hissing through her teeth.

Blackfire put on her grin. "Want to try out again? Let's see how you are with the baton." Blackfire handed Starfire a baton and stepped back.

"But, _now_? I do not know…"

"Just do it." Blackfire insisted as she took a seat on the bleachers. Other members of the squad also took a seat next to the captain and watched her younger sister stand almost frightened with a baton in hand. "Go on, I'll even put music on."

"But I do not know if I am as good as you all are…" Blackfire rolled her eyes and Starfire gave a small sigh. "Okay… here I go."

From far away, Robin took a seat and laid Starfire's bag next to him as he watched Starfire stand petrified in front of the cheerleading squad. He observed Blackfire turn on her boom box as a rhythmic song played.

Starfire took a breath and went through a few simple routines feeling the weight of the baton in her hand. From the corner of her eye she could see her sister yawn and take a drink from her bottled water.

"Come on, that's kid stuff."

Starfire scrunched up her eye brows and began twirling the baton faster. The effect almost looked like a complete circle as Starfire rolled the metallic stick across her back and began spinning it in the other hand. She smiled a little and stepped back while transferring the baton from one hand to the other.

"Boooorrringgg…." Blackfire yawned again. The other members glared at their captain.

"Hey, Cap, why don't you put a lid on your mouth?" Bubmle Bee shot at Blackfire. The Captain glared but crossed her arms and continued to watch her little sister.

Starfire growled inaudibly and shut her eyes momentarily while still twirling the baton in one hand. She felt so stupid standing there twirling away while her sister kept asking for more of her. But she had to be part of the team!

Starfire followed the beat and began dancing across the way towards a baton lying on the floor. She did a split on the floor and threw the baton in the air, quickly grabbing the second baton with her left hand and catching the aerial baton in her right. Still in a split she began furiously twirling both batons.

Before Blackfire could say another offensive remark again, Starfire threw both batons in the air and tumbled forward onto her feet synchronized with the music and caught both batons. She moved the twirling batons up and down for a shimmering effect as she danced in circles for her audience. She grabbed both batons by the ends and kicked one with her heal making it fly over her head and she caught it in front of herself while still twirling the other batons in her left hand.

For a final touch, she danced to the middle and threw the baton high among the birds and whirled furiously like a figure skater simultaneously spinning the other baton over her head. She stopped abruptly and caught the falling baton striking a pose with one baton over her head and the other pointed perfectly perpendicular. After a pregnant pause the cheerleading squad yelled and cheered for Starfire.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"I bet even Blackfire couldn't do that…" Bumble bee whispered to another girl.

Blackfire sat there gawking at Starfire who released herself from the pose and hid her hands behind her back smiling happily. "Was it okay? Should I do a cheer as well?"

"Yeah!" Blackfire's eyes widened when she heard his voice behind her. "Go Starfire!" Robin stood up and clapped for his friend. Blackfire whirled around to stare at him shell shocked while Starfire giggled and covered his face.

"Thank you very much. Do I get to part of the team now, sister?"

"No." She hissed between her teeth.

"But captain!" Bumble bee argued. "She's really good! She was even better last time she tried with the dance routines…"

"I said NO." Blackfire waved at Starfire. "Sorry Starfire, your performance was just a little sloppy. I mean, your throwing was not high enough and those moves were so simple."

Starfire's grin disappeared and her shoulders sagged. "Oh… all right."

"Yes, now run along and you just keep practicing." Blackfire moved her hands as if shooing her away.

Starfire put the batons down and walked away swiftly towards Robin who gave her bag back. Before leaving, she called out, "Bumble Bee?" The girl was about to chew Blackfire out but stopped and turned to Starfire's back. "Cyborg gives you salutations." Bumble Bee's face softened and she nodded.

"Sure, thanks, Star." Starefire then continued walking back towards the gym with her jade green eyes cast downwards evidently disappointed. She really thought she'd gotten it that time.

"Don't listen to her. I thought you were great. I know I couldn't do that."

"Really?" Starfire asked looking hopeful.

"Hey, if I ever knew martial arts, I'd really ask you to help me with num chucks." Robin smiled a little when Starfire clasped her hands and nodded her head.

"Thank you. No one has given me such an admiring comment like that before. I have never considered about being a martial artist…" She paused and flipped her hair away from her face. "Actually… I always wanted to be part of drama."

Robin raised an eyebrow nearly smirking. "Drama?"

"Yes. I do find those outfits irresistible and acting on the stage sounds implausible. What it would be like to pretend to be a star…. The leading actor that always prevails over evil in the end, they have the perfect life. Everything turns out good for them." Starfire trailed off in her musings and Robin turned to watch her facial features contort into a small frown.

"Everything okay, Star?"

"Oh, yes, Robin." She replied. The pair stopped in the middle of the hallway leading to their respected classes. "I will see you later. Good bye." The redhead spun around and quickly disappeared into the mass of other moving students. Robin watched her until he could no longer catch her flaming red hair then began his way to art.

What was it about Starfire? She was a happy girl usually, but lately she's been slipping up and practically wearing her heart on her sleeve. Her emotions were so open and easily read but lately…

RING RING!

Robin's eyes widened as his cell phone began ringing awfully loud in the hallway. He fumbled with the small phone before dashing into the boy's bathroom and checking out the caller. He took a quick glance and grounded his teeth. All the events passing through his days made him almost forget.

Almost forget about Slade.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello, everyone! It is Ochako here, saying, thank you for reading my attempt at a Teen Titans Fic! Anyhow, if you've read part one (of COURSE you have!...I think) you are in for a slight change in pace. The second part will still have some humor, but now that the characters are all introduced, I can allow them to meet other characters… such as Jinx, Speedy, Aqualad… um and others too. If you feel confused at times, good, then I have you on the right track. This shouldn't be too hard to understand, I always reveal things later on.

Thanks to EVERYONE! Haha, really though, your reviews for part oneconstructive and encouraging as some are—really help me out while writing this. Just review me when you get a chance! Thanks so much!

Astird and KidFlashisHot - Hello, and well, I do not know the exact paring as of right now. And believe me, I've been thinking about how it should be (and other people have been telling me too…). I like the canon couples (Rob/Star, Rob/Rav, blah blah), but I like the other ones too… so the pairing can go any which way as of right now… Heck, there might not even BE any pairings! Maybe, but I don't want to promise anything as of right now. Stick around and we can find out together! (Plus, I really don't want to ruin anything for you… sorry!)

**Read and Review** if you'd please! Or I'll have the_ angry_ raccoons maul you! No, I'm kidding…


	10. Cookies

**Chapter 10- Cookies**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

"I'm open, dude!"

"Ah! Get off of me, Cyborg I'm going to drown!"

"I never said water polo was an easy game, Robin!"

"I hate water…"

"I wish to not participate in such violent sports events."

Saturday morning, the five friends were invited by Cyborg to play a 'friendly' game of water polo with him and his friend Aqualad. Starfire invited Bumble bee as well. Currently, Cyborg was virtually all over Robin, Beastboy was trying to obtain the ball, and the two girls sat at the shallow end of the pool scoping out the game before them while Bumble bee did a few backstrokes near them.

Aqualad got the ball and threw it at Robin who caught the ball right as Cyborg dived for it. "Nice catch." Aqualad said splashing water at Beastboy.

"Hey man, not in the eyes." Beastboy warned his team mate throwing a massive wave at him.

"Same goes for you, _freshman_."

"Would you all stop _calling_ me that! I'm a sophomore, man!" Beastboy complained while trying to get at Aqualad, but the senior just held his hand to Beastboy's head while the underclassman flailed about in the water.

"Of course you are." He gave a warm laugh while Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, next year I'll be one of the top dogs."

Aqualad grinned. "That is next year though. I might as well enjoy my status since next year I'll be at the bottom again in collage."

From across the pool from the guys, Raven conversed with Starfire, "Say did you hear that guy struck the museum again? The cops these days are slipping up on this kind of thing."

"Yes, I hear that it was the Esperanza portrait. Very valuable. I do unpaid assistance at the museum so it's only expected that I know."

"Yeah, that's true. I volunteer at the library." Raven said moving her feet in the water slowly.

"You always loved books." Starfire laughed. "A portal to escape."

Raven groaned, "Where do you _come up_ with these weird saying?"

"Books!"

"Figures…"

The boys and Bumble bee began getting out of the pool. Cyborg threw them all towels and began drying himself off as well. Bumble bee tried to shake the cold air from her body and hurridly wrapped the towel around her frame.

"Brr… man, it's cold." She waved to Aqualad. "Yo! We going now?"

"Sure, Bee." Aqualad called to her. He turned back to Cyborg who put her hand out.

"We'll miss you man." Cyborg and Aqualad slapped each other's hand friendly.

Aqualad began walking away to the gate of the pool. "Well, I'll catch you guys later. Thanks for the game." He tilted an invisible hat to Starfire and Raven. "Ladies." Raven and Starfire sent their good byes to him and Bumble bee.

"See y'all at school!" Bumble bee called over her shoulder.

"Hey, driver her home safely, Aqualad!" Cyborg called out. "And don't you drive too fast!" And with that the school's top player and the young cheerleader left the scene.

Robin put the towel around his neck holding both ends while staring at the gate. "Nice guy."

"Yeah, he's cool. But what's up with you and Bumble bee? You got a_ thiiiing _for her?"" Beastboy added.

"It's not like that!" Cyborg almost screeched. Beast boy backed off a little.

"Whoa, sorry dude. She's cool, she's cool." Cyborg nodded in agreement and the three boys walked to the other end where the girls were chatting quietly. They kept their feet in the water watching the ripples around their legs flutter and slowly fade across the still water. Starfire wore capris with a forest green t-shirt while, surprisingly, Raven wore old faded shorts that frayed at the ends and a royal blue long sleeve.

Raven and Starfire stopped talking when the boys came over. Starfire bit her lip as Robin neared while Raven rolled her eyes at Beast boy who was trying to act like Robin. "You guys done playing _serial killer_ in the pool?"

"Water polo is a rough sport, Rav!" Beastboy flexed his small muscles. "It's a man's game!"

"I don't see any men here." Raven said. Everyone else laughed as Beastboy nearly fell over. "And are you trying to say that girls cannot play?"

"No, I'm just saying that _you _can't play. It's like you're afraid to get beaten."

"Don't try that reverse psychology shit on me." She warned. Beastboy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nayah na – AHH…" Beastboy found his tongue caught…

Literally.

"Stick you're tongue at me again and I _rip_ it out." She said not even looking up at Beastboy. She let him go and he stumbled back while making all kinds of awkward noises, Starfire jumping up to assist him.

"Please do not fall into the bushes again! They do have those awful sticky thorns!" She called while running to catch Beastboy's fall.

Robin bent to Raven's level. "So you girls aren't going for a swim? It's pretty nice."

"No… I don't think so." She got up from the ground and met his gaze. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"Oh." Robin got up and turned away to put his shirt on. "Well, one day you'll have to go for a swim."

"How about now?" Cyborg asked picking Raven up.

"PUT ME DOWN OR…!"

* * *

"I can't believe you threw me into the pool…" Raven glared through her wet hair at Cyborg. "I will seek revenge."

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later, ice princess."

"Rrr…"

Starfire was sitting between the two in the backseat of the car. "Please do not fight again. I do not think I can take the shoving once again."

Robin pulled the car to the side of the road and everyone else got out taking a view of Cyborg's house. Beast boy was the first to speak.

"Dude…"

Cyborg's house was a beautiful Victorian at the end of the street. A long walkway made of cobblestone led to the front door while rows of stunning wild flowers lined the huge lawn. The breeze blew through the large birch trees on either end of the grass and knocked slightly on the enormous windows of the house.

"Yeah, this is it: the old pad."

"This place is… surprising." Raven commented. The group went to the porch of the house and set off to the inside. Indoors, it looked like a normal abode, decorated in traditional furniture and simple pieces. Along the walls were family pictures and a hook for coats and hats. There was a fireplace sitting in the corner of the room and stairs leading to the second story to the left of the entry way.

"Let me grab y'all something to drink. That's right! Cyborg's special, baby!" He grinned wide and took off to the kitchen. "Just drop your stuff there and make yourself at home!"

Robin and the others watched him walk into another room and heard pots and pans clanging. "Now where did I put that sharp spinning thing?" He mused aloud.

Starfire looked at the concerned facial appearance on Raven, Beastboy and Robin's faces. "I will assist friend Cyborg with the culinary procedures."

"Thanks, Star." Robin said, his feature's relaxing slightly. "Just… if he catches something on fire come get us, okay?"

Starfire giggled. "Right."

Later, Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy engaged yet another friendly game but this time it was more like video games.

"Man, forget it, you just can't beat me." Cyborg laughed while Beast boy glared.

"Just because you won 8 of 9 doesn't mean anything!" He argued while throwing Raven the controller.

"Yeah, it means I beat you." Cyborg put his right hand in front of Beast boy and made an L-shape. "A Loser!"

"Grrr!" Beast boy stuck his tongue at Cyborg. Raven looked at the controlled with an eye brow raised.

"Let's just stop playing this stuff…" She put the controller down and crossed her legs. "I tell you it will melt your brains."

"No it doesn't! It's eye and hand coordination!" Cyborg and Beast boy yelled simultaneously.

Meanwhile Robin was drinking Cyborg's 'special' drink. It was fruit punch pretty much. He stared at the wall of family pictures and noticed something… well peculiar about all these photos.

"Robin?" Starfire called. He didn't have to turn around to know she was standing a few feet behind him. "Are you well?"

"I'm just looking at these photos. Are these Cyborg's aunt and uncle or something?"

Starfire walked next to him and shook her head. "No, those are his parents."

"What?" He turned to her and back to the photo. "But they're…"

"White?" Both teens spun around to see Cyborg leaning against a wall. Raven and Beast boy walked past him and took a look at the family portrait. Indeed, Cyborg's parents were Caucasian. It didn't add up though… "Yeah, I'll give you two guesses why that is."

"You were an experimental infant from a laboratory that"

"Okay anyone else who's NORMAL?" Cyborg glared at Beast boy.

"Adopted." Robin stated. Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah… I'm adopted. Even though, they are the best parents I've ever had, it's still kind of sad my real parents didn't…" The boy trailed off and folded his arms. Starfire was instantly at his side patting his arm. She didn't say anything but smiled warmly. She understood and Cyborg shrugged.

"You don't have to tell us anything." Raven commented while looking at other pictures.

"I might as well, since we're… ya' know, friends and all. It's just that, ma dad wanted a girl, not a boy when I was born. It's kinda' weird since fathers usually want boys, but not mine. No, he wanted a girl. My mom loved me all the same though. She was always tellin' me how special I was… until that day." Cyborg began walking to his room upstairs. Starfire nodded for them to follow him and with that little gesture, the group continued up the stairs with Cyborg.

Entering his room, there was a full size bed and the walls were painted a cool cerulean color. There were an assortment of sports equipment in one corner and a rack full of DVD's CD's and video games in the other. The group piled in and Starfire closed the door while Cyborg sat on his bed.

Starfire smiled at everyone. "Isn't Cyborg's room so roughening like? It is so warm and cozy though." Everyone gave her an odd look. She didn't pay any mind and turned her attention to Cyborg still smiling. "You can continue your story if you'd like. I'll go clean up down stairs and perhaps prepare the round morsels you call cookies! They really are a peculiar thing these cookies. They are solid on the outside, maybe even coarse, but on the inside they are supple and warm. Do you agree, Cyborg?"

He didn't know what to say so he simply nodded. She threw her hands up into the air. "I shall return with the delicious treats that shall give us tooth decay!" With that she disappeared from the room and her humming was heard throughout the household.

"She's so weird; her and her brainless analogies." Raven shook her head and sat on the floor as did Robin and Beast boy. Beast boy started thinking really hard about what Starfire said while Cyborg took a deep breath.

"So like I said… my dad didn't like me much but my mom did. Then one day she was takin' the public bus and it crashed into another bus in an intersection. My mother was thrown out of her seat and hit her head on something in the bus. When she woke up in the ambulance truck, the paramedics told my dad that she had amnesia. She remembers everything up to when she was married to my dad. In other words, she didn't really remember she had me.

"My dad wanted to 'help' her so he put me in an orphanage for who knows why. He could have simply told her she had a kid, but hey, I wasn't all too important to him, hua? I was take up by my adoptive parents when I was five. They've been more of parents than my dad ever would have. But ma' mom? I think of her whenever I can…"

"What about your parents? What happened after, do you know?" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg grinned. "Heh, yeah they had another baby… a daughter to be precise."

"You have a sister!" Robin, Beast boy, and Raven exclaimed almost sitting up.

"Yeah, would you believe it? I met her too. She's a pretty cute kid; I think you like her. She's a spunky child and all but her mind in the right place. And I mean, her parents love her…"

"Wow…" Raven said crossing her arms. "That's amazing… and you even _met_ her before."

Cyborg nodded. "I dunno I'm not too great with all this sentimental stuff but…" everyone waited for him to continue. "What! Stop starin' at me!"

"Dude, it's not that, It's just… how did you find out that you had a sister? Did you visit your old folks or something?" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "I see her at school."

"SHE GOES TO OUR SCHOOL!" The three yelled again, this time practically standing up. "How can you stand that!"

"I just do." He answered lamely.

"Who is she?" Raven asked while Cyborg started her in the eye.

"It's Bumble Bee." Everyone turned to the door to see the speaker, Starfire, in a red apron holding a dish of cookies and milk. She smiled. "She really is a charming girl, yes?"

"That girl?" Robin asked. "She's your sister? Does she know that you're her…"

Cyborg cut in, "No, she doesn't know." It felt painful to be called her brother when she didn't even know their relation. Starfire settled the tray in the middle of the group and she took a seat next to Beast boy. "It's like watching my family from far away. Like, I should be part of their picture… but I'm not." There was a lengthy pause after that.

"I'm sorry, dude." Beast boy said looking down. "That must really hurt." Cyborg didn't say anything and stood up suddenly.

"Hey, like I said, sob stories aren't my thing okay? Forget I ever said anything, just don't… ya know…"

Robin put a hand to Cyborg's shoulder. "I don't tell secrets."

"Neither do I." Raven said.

"I'd never!" Beast boy laughed taking a bite out of his cookie. He suddenly spit everything out. "EW! Dude, Star, these cookies are freaking HARD as a rock!"

Starfire giggled nervously and rubbed her head, closing her eyes. "Ah, so I suppose not all cookies can be soft in the inside." She opened one eye in Robin's direction while everyone else laughed as Beast boy continued to rub his teeth.

"I could have broken my teeth!"

"Ahaha!"

"It's not funny! Dudes! Come on!"

Raven examined her cookie. "I think I'll cook next time. At least it will be edible." She banged it on the floor and still the cookie would not break.

Starfire and Cyborg dunked their cookies in the milk to soften them up while Robin twirled his cookie in his fingers. True, not all cookies could be soft on the inside.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	11. Seventeen Candles

**Chapter 11 Seventeen Candles**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

After learning Cyborg's secret, the group grew closer than ever. They knew something about everyone, something no one else could ever understand, and yet… they shared it. It wasn't just that they could tell their deepest, darkest secret, but the fact they trusted their new friends enough to fell safe with one another.

Beastboy found safety in Cyborg's 'cookie' like attitude. The two boys played video games almost every weekend. Pranks and mischievousness was always to occur when the duo united.

Cyborg found Raven's silent understanding and level-headedness something to admire. He never knew what she was thinking under that black hooded sweater of hers. Not to mention she was a target for Beastboy and his jokes. Still, her sarcastic remarks and double sided annotations made him intrigued of her intelligent and dark aura. What was she hiding? He tried to get something out of Starfire but the girl wouldn't talk.

Starfire loved every moment of the group's antics. Still, her dream of joining the cheerleading team intervened with her true wants… the ever so happy girl led others to believe she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but of course surprises ensured the group that they were absolutely wrong. Who would have known that their Starfire, who didn't understand the concept of why poultry would cross a road, would know more about Greek Mythology and Deoxyribonucleic acid than any brainy at their school?

Raven began to find her old friend, Starfire, talk of old days with her. She could tolerate her ever so cheeriness… well almost all of the time. Still, Raven seemed to be the one looking from a stranger's perspective of the group. She never really felt as if she was completely part of them. She felt as if watching the world from the heavens… just watching.

A month passed by and Raven's birthday was just around the corner.

Beast boy slipped by a tree and hid behind the massive trunk. Cyborg was nearby, hiding in the bushes. They watched Robin, Starfire, and Raven walk by while chatting about the latest gossip. Well, actually just Starfire talking about activities in general.

"And so I told her, 'Miss. Ganal! I refuse to pick up that innocent frog and mutilate—AH!" Suddenly Robin and Raven fell over a thin string that fell across the sidewalk and collapsed on top of each other. Starfire didn't quiet fall, but quickly caught her balance. "Oh!"

From the tree and bushes, Beast boy and Cyborg emerged laughing like hyenas. "Aha! Dude, did you see that? They totally fell for it!" Beast boy laughed. Cyborg and the smaller male high-fived each other with their silly grin still plastered on their faces. Starfire watched Cyborg and Beast boy do a victory dance while shaking her head. Robin instinctually lifted Raven off of him gently by the waist and set them both on their feet. Raven stepped away from him surprised how he just lifted himself and her so easily in such a smooth sweep.

"You okay?" He asked while dusting himself off.

Raven nodded but glared in the mischief-makers' way, "but I know _they_ won't be." Suddenly the two boys stopped celebrating and took a look at Raven's dark features. "No one… _ever _trips me…" Both of them could feel the hairs on their neck prick and the sky behind the Goth girl turn pure black.

Beast boy pointed a shaky finger at her, "is-is that sup-pose to be a-a threat?" He grinned nervously, "haha, good one, Rav."

Raven's lips curled into an even smirk that would have made the Grinch proud. "I don't make threats," her eyes suddenly narrowed and darkened to an eerily scarlet color unto which her voice seemed to also change tone, "I make _promises_."

Gasps went round.

Starfire hastily jumped into the line of death row to save the cowering boys from Raven's death glare. "I do believe this weekend is something extraordinary, is it not?" That made Raven blink back to her normal violet eyes and the heavy air lift frivolously.

She turned to Starfire and raised an eye brow. "This… weekend…"

"…Is your birthday! FELIZ CUMP--"

"It's not 'happy'." Raven pushed past Starfire whose shoulders sagged slightly. The other three had question marks all over their heads.

"Wait, it's your birthday!" Beast boy asked running up to Raven. "Dude!"

"It's nothing special," Raven said, "my parents said they'd be home for my birthday… we're just going to have dinner I think." She shrugged, "but they probably won't come."

"You shouldn't say that," Cyborg interjected. "I mean, they might; there's always that chance."

"But highly unlikely."

"So pessimistic…"

"I'm only seventeen; it isn't like I'm dying or anything. They probably wouldn't come to my funeral either if I died," Raven muttered.

"Dude, you aren't going to die any time soon," Beast boy almost choked. "Don't talk like that."

"It's realistic. No point in putting sugar on top of something that you know doesn't taste good."

"But it doesn't hurt to have hope!" Beast boy argued.

"Hope can be full of lies."

"Why don't you open your mind a little, dude? Not everything is bad." From that comment he snuck a glance at Cyborg. "I'd know."

"I'm sensible and I'm _through_ with thinking we can live in a fairytale world. Some are meant to be cheerful, like sugar plum fairy over here," she pointed at Starfire, "and others are meant to be gloomy like me."

Before Beast boy could say anything, Starfire's soft voice entered the dispute. "They love you…" Everyone turned to her when she lifted her head looking dead serious. "They just don't know how to show it. This is reflecting on you who became trapped in the central point of _their_ troubles."

Raven's anger meter jumped five degrees. "What are you saying, Starfire?"

She stepped towards Raven, her voice etching with gentle sternness, "your parents… have not gotten along well."

"So?"

"I do not wish to see my friend begin to fall apart because of something her parents do not wish to fix amongst themselves! I long for your contentment, Raven, how can one help that!" The males of the group watched the two like a tennis match they didn't know who'd win.

"You can't. You tried and you _know _what happened." She hissed between her teeth while quickly glancing at the three boys watching the pair like a tennis match. "Drop it. You do not know as much as you think you do."

Starfire stared at Raven with that forlorn look still graced on her face. "As you do not know much about me. It is obvious that we have changed over all these years, but unlike you I have learned to deal. I can converse where as you shut everyone out."

Raven pushed past the group. "Just… leave me alone…" She pulled her black hooded sweater over her head, once again shading her eyes. "I'll… see you all later."

The other four friends watched Raven cross the street and disappear around the corner. A slight breeze whooshed by in the April spring afternoon. It was such a beautiful day, with the birds chirping in the background and the smell of freshly cut grass wafting through the air… Raven stuck out like a sore thumb.

"And still… you continue on shutting everyone out," Starfire said quietly. She pulled stray strands of her glossy red hair away from her face as a hard wind suddenly blew.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "cheer up, Star. It isn't like Raven will do anything crazy. Her parents are… just going to come over for dinner and she'll be back to normal next week. You never know."

"Oh, but I do! Raven…" She looked up pleadingly at Robin and she abruptly looked away. Could she tell them about what happened between her and Raven? "Raven… cannot control her feelings sometimes. She tries, very much so, but when it comes to… certain things, I am not sure what to do." She too a deep breath, "I am not sure what _she_ will do either."

Beast boy gave a thought about that as he glanced down at the cord previously set up to make Raven fall...

* * *

On Saturday evening, Raven pulled out a whole baked chicken from the oven and set it on the table. Her parents were scheduled to come tonight for her birthday. She had spent the afternoon making dinner and straightening up the house. It was seven o'clock and she lit two red candles on the table. She stepped back and grinned slightly. 

"It's perfect…" her eyes widened and she turned away. _'What am I doing? Stop fooling yourself, Raven stop stop, stop!'_ She took one more glance at the prepared table and then at the clock. _'I have a half hour; I can take a quick shower,'_ She thought.

Raven walked up stairs straight to the bathroom. She turned the faucets on and made sure the temperature was warm enough as she began to shed off her dirty clothes. _'I guess Cyborg is right, there _is_ always that chance they will come.'_ She closed her eyes as the water washed over her and relaxed her haunting mind.

After her shower, she went into her bedroom and began picking out her outfit. She chose a dark blue t-shirt and a black pair of pants. She towel dried her hair with her fluffy white towel and flipped her hair out of her face to see her reflection in the mirror. She started at herself for a moment in her full length mirror and noticed her white towel was beginning to look dirty. She threw it in the laundry basket and stared back at her reflection. Was this how everyone else saw her? Always scowling and so blank? She sighed but a slam made her nearly jump out of her skin. _'It's been a long time since I heard that door open.'_ She took a look at herself again and ran a brush though her locks before dashing downstairs. She wouldn't admit it but…

…she was excited.

Raven turned the corner from her stairway. "Mom, dad…"

"I told you I didn't want you to show up here ever again!" She mother hissed across the table from her dad.

"What? This is my house too, you know!" He shouted.

"Not anymore, it isn't!"

"Woman, don't you tell me what is and isn't mine! Besides, I came because Raven asked me."

"She asked me too, but I didn't expect to see _your_ ugly face!"

Raven's rather muscled father suddenly got up from his chair, the wood scratching on the tile floor to make an awful hissing noise. "I've had enough of this!"

Her shorter mother also got up and slammed her hand on the table. Her violet eyes burning tremendous hatred at the unexpected guest. "You will not go anywhere! We are here for her birthday!"

"I will not sit in the same room with _you_ pissing me off!" He growled suddenly knocking his chair on the floor.

"Pick that chair up!"

He began moving his hands around in the air. "Oh, there you go again, bossing me around."

"Be quiet! That's because you act like a child, you cannot sit long enough to eat a meal with Raven!"

"What about you? You know you want to be in Seattle right now for that business meeting! That's all you care about! _Your _job and_ your_ money!"

Her mother walked around the table to get right in his face. "What about you and _your_ job, hot shot! Gone for four days without calling Raven! You sleazy bastard, you're probably sleeping around!" Her father's face flushed red and his fist balled up. "What, what? Are you going to hit me! Go ahead, see if I care!"

"ENOUGH!" Raven walked out into the dining room and her parents suddenly stopped arguing. A long pause followed, "what is the matter with you two!"

Her mother smiled and reached out for her daughter. "Raven, Happy…"

"I… don't. CARE." She slapped her mom's hand away. "You know, I was _wrong_ asking for this one little thing. It's obvious you guys do not want to be here so just leave."

Her dad put his hands up to his chest saying, "Fine, that sounds like a fine idea to me." He walked past Raven's mother and towards the door. Raven closed her eyes, his words cutting through her like a million knives. He didn't even say…

"Where are you going! At least stay for Raven!" Her mother shouted, "Stop thinking about only yourself for once!" Her father ignored the comment and slammed the door closed. "I'm sorry Raven…"

"Cut it mom." Raven put her hands around her chest. "Don't be a hypocrite; there are enough of those these days."

Her mom stepped back from Raven slightly, "now you're taking your father side?"

"I heard you two. If you want to be at that meeting I'm not stopping you. I mean, you weren't there for the last nine birthdays, what would it matter if you missed this?" She backed herself towards a wall and stayed silent.

"Raven…" her mom stood, planted in her place. So when did the roles of parent and child suddenly turn around? She sighed and began putting her coat on. "If you want to know the truth… your father and I are… not separated anymore. We are planning to be divorced… Raven." She watched Raven's hair slide down in front of her face and the girl didn't move. "We just, are not happy with each other anymore."

There was a pause again and Raven slowly let her head up, her eyes peering at her mother through the strands of hair in her face. "I didn't expect any less."

Raven's mother nodded and kissed Raven of the forehead. "Good bye, Raven. I'll be back in two weeks to pack my things."

"You are leaving me with dad."

"I will visit periodically."

"That means once a year when your job allows you to."

Her mother's voice gained amplitude. "Now I didn't say that…"

"You implied."

"Ra…"

"Just… leave." Raven interrupted. Her mother nodded, but to an extent, Raven didn't want her to leave. She'd be left alone again as her mother walked out that door. She shut the door quietly and the noise of an engine roaring was beginning to fade down the street. _'She didn't even say…'_ Without thinking, she ran to the window just in time to see her mother's taillights disappear into the darkness. The entire street was cold, dreary and dark. All that was considerer 'lively' was the fireflies dancing across a small fishpond.

She stared at the fireflies, the small glow suddenly blurring. She shut her eyes trying to force the tears to stay hidden…

"_They forgot._"

Raven's memory retrogresses and a familiar scene played in her head.

_A younger version of her sat pointing at the telephone. "I hate them! They are never here when I need them the most! Look, they even let me here all alone! They left me alone!"_

She shut her eyes tighter, suddenly slouching on the window sill. Raven clenched her teeth and the firefly's image blurred again.

_The younger Raven was crying while practically screaming at Starfire. "THEY ALWAYS FORGET!"_

She just bit her lip hard trying to hold it in.

_Raven slapped Starfire across the cheek, her eyes that eerie crimson tone._

"NO!" All the fireflies dispersed, fleeing the pond as Raven snapped and threw her fist into the wall.

* * *

"Okay, here's what we do. We ring the bell, hide, and when she opens the door, we jump out and scream 'happy birthday!' She'll be totally surprised!" Beast boy handed Cyborg a party hat. The friends were going to celebrate Raven's birthday whether she wanted to or not. Starfire insisted that they leave Raven alone for 'personal reasons' but Starfire was always too cautious. Robin was not answering his phone. 

**Flashback**

_"This line has been disconnected. Please try again for the charge of..."_ Beastboy hung up the phone rather hard and growled at the phone making Cyborg stare at him. It reminded him of a wild dog of some sort.

"Damn operators! It's just a scam to rip some money off of you! Bunch of good for nothing crooks," Beast boy muttered.

"You really don't like em' do you?"

"What do you think? I actually _paid_ their lousy ten cents!"

**End Flashback**

Thus, the two pranksters were left to be the welcoming committee but armed, full of cake, candy, and presents from all of them. "This is going to be sooo cool, dude."

Cyborg snapped the paper hat on his head which looked a bit goofy on his rather larger frame. "Heh, okay lets go!" The two snuck up to the door, while juggling with all the party favors and the jingling noises of the brightly colored papered presents. Cyborg put a finger to the bell when a frightening 'wham' came from inside. His happy features suddenly turned serious. "Raven! Yo, Raven!" They heard glass breaking from inside.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy rammed his shoulder into the door and bounced back. "OW!" He rubbed his sore shoulder and moaned, "Movies make it look so real…"

Cyborg turned the doorknob and the door opened. He just shook his head at Beast boy and they turned their attention to the foyer. "Rav, ya home!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Cyborg and Beast boy came into view with a terrifying Raven, hurling her ruined dinner at them. Both boys ducked and turned around to see the dish shatter on the wall. "What's the matter? Afraid or me!" She growled and cried out again, "just _leave me alone_!" She threw another dish while heaving her chest up and down, taking ragged breaths.

"DUDE! She's totally off her rocker!"

"Just get all this dishes away from her and I'll get Raven!" Cyborg yelled to Beast boy. Beasy boy dashed to the table and as swift as a rabbit, grabbed the corners of the table cloth and pulled everything within the cloth like a sack to the kitchen.

Raven glared at Beast boy who almost froze in his spot. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Got ya!" Cyborg caught hold of Raven's hand holding a cup. "Raven, snap out of it what's wrong with you?" She struggled to get her wrist free from his grasp, but the more she tugged the more he tried to restrain her. "Stop it! We're trying to help you!" In the background, Beast boy continued to gather everything that was not nailed to the floor and out of Raven's range.

Raven punched Cyborg in the gut. "YOU CAN'T HELP!" Cyborg let her go momentarily to catch his breath. She began throwing punches at Cyborg but they were ineffective, he just stood there trying to get hold of her arms again.

"Raven, stop it." He tried again softly. He caught her hands and eased her fists to relax. "It's over, relax." Beast boy looked around and sure enough everything was out of the room except the table and furniture pieces.

Raven began swearing four lettered words and collapsed into Cyborg's arms. She felt all her energy give out and her system overload. Her breathing was still slightly ragged but her body fell limp.

Beast boy walked close to the pair, now collapsed on the floor. "Hey, is she… okay?" Cyborg and Beast boy's faces were printed with sheer shock and fright. They had never thought they would find Raven the one to snap… and nearly kill her self in exhaustion. Beast boy leaned on the floor to see Raven's eyes flutter closed. Her clothes were soiled with stains of food and who knows what else, hands cut from glass and such, and her skin has a light film of sweat as she breathed raggedly. "We should have listened to Star."

"Well it's a good thing we came over, or she could have…" Cyborg didn't want to say it. "Man, go call Starfire."

Beast boy straightened up and ran to the phone. "I'll grab a first aid kit too."

"Hurry up man…" He called quietly.

A feminine voice whispered, "Cyborg…?"

"AHH!" He almost jumped out of his skin to see Raven looking up at him, pulling at his sleeve slightly.

"Cyborg, what are you…?"

He turned serious and shook his head. "It's okay Raven. BB is calling Star and he's going to patch you up a bit."

"What happened?"

"Shh, just rest, hua?" He was still cradling her head and she simply nodded.

"I'm… sorry." There was a silence between the two and Raven had an image of Starfire walking out of her house all those years ago. "Are you going to leave?"

"No. BB and I will be right here, just take it easy." Cyborg tried very hard to concentrate on trying to be comforting. Emotions weren't his thing. "I promise we won't leave."

There was a long pause as sleep engulfed Raven. "They didn't even say it, you know?"

"Say what?"

She turned her head the other way, "Happy Birthday... to me."

Then Raven closed her eyes again and Cyborg pulled her close to him. _'So lucky…'_ Raven's mind whispered, _'…lucky to have these people…'_ Then Raven did something she had not since she was a child.

She cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ohhh man, you people please don't get mad at me! Sorry I've been gone for who knows how long. You know, with school and what not, it's not easy to find some time to write. This chapter takes an angst kinda turn, but as you can see, I tried to add my lame sense of humor in some places. I didn't want to totally drag you down. Anyhow, hope this satisifies until I can find more time to write stuff down and actually update. Oh summer, where art thou summer...

**Responses:**

**Keruri1222-** The whole Cyborg and Bumble Bee thing isn't really going to effect the rest of the story too much. But they will pop up into the story again probably at school or something. And the harder than brick cookies were an actual occurance. Oh well, overmixing can really kill a cookie. Thanks for reviewing!

**KidFlashIsHot-** Yeah (laughs) the whole sister brother thing poped up in a previous story I wrote which made people have the same reaction, but seriously, Cyborg and Bumble Bee won't have any of THAT kind of interaction. Promise! Thanks for the review!

**lil' LIK Star-** Oh, yeah Starfire's little 'chapter' will be coming up rapidly. Her's kind of intwines with Robin's so, ya know saving the best for last kind of thing. Thanks for the review!

**Closetwriter-** Yes, yes, the story will venture towards Robin's big mystery. Believe me, he a whole arc dedicated to him. I'm just shining a little light on the other chracters to see how they eventually affect Robin. Just be patience! Robin will be showing up more and more as these chapters go by!

**Otakualways-** Thank you! I agree that that idea was a bit twisted but creative!

**Morbed-Kai-** You like they way I write? Wow, thank you so much! And yet again, I still do not know how pairings (if any) will be set up in the future... why can't people just stay friends! Oh, man and Blackfire doesn't have too much against Raven, she HATES her little sister unfortunatly... wait you'll just have to see what happens! I don't want ot ruin it!

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed to me thus far! I appreciate it so very much and I apologize that updates are too far and few. Here! Everyone gets a little Raven doll for reviewing! (Hands out imaginary dolls) So... till next time reviewers, R&R.**


	12. It's okay to smile

**Chapter 12—It's okay to Smile**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers

**Earlier that afternoon**

A darkened shadow loomed by a window in Robin's apartment. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am coming home, what the hell does it look like?"

"You know the penalty. Do you want me to take them away again? Your… _friends_?"

"Take who? What more can you take from me? I have nothing. Friends are a weakness, I have none. You are all full of talk and there isn't anything you can do to harm me anymore. I have trained to do your dirty work but I have a mind of my own. I know when to use my skills for _good_."

"Oh contraire, Robin, I believe you have been skipping out on your assignments. I have been watching you… you and your little friends. What is this? This time there are two girls. I believe their names are Starfire and Raven, as you call them? I see… you never learn, do you?"

"You leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!"

"So… they do mean a great deal to you…"

"I will just keep running from you."

"I see… but honestly, how far will you have to run, before I catch you…?"

"I run to keep other people out of your hands."

"Is that really it? Or is the real reason that you are running… is from _me_?"

* * *

That night, Starfire came over to Raven's house immediately and the three helped Raven to bed. Starfire stayed with Raven in her room while the other two boys camped out in her now _very_ empty dining room floor. The cheerleader of course became quite emotional at the scene. Before retiring, Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg fixed up the dining room and shut off the lights. There was enough action for one night that the three couldn't really talk. Still, Starfire gave her parents a call saying she'd be sleeping over Raven's house, ("Yes, Blackfire! Raven, that girl who I used to come over with in elementary school! So tell dad I'll be sleeping over and no she doesn't do voodoo!").

After calling she couldn't help but stare at the phone and wonder why Robin's phone wasn't answering. She reached her hand out to pick the phone up and dial his number again when it suddenly rang. Starfire picked it up but the line abruptly died. She stared at it and dismissed the phone. Starfire didn't know what to do… she needed some air.

The red head walked out onto the porch and sat in her pajamas while the cool night sounds filled her senses. Suddenly, a figure fell from the roof, scaring Starfire out of her wits.

"AHHH!"

"SHH! Be quiet!" The voice was obviously male as he clamped his hand over her mouth. She stayed silent afraid of what he would do. She didn't know if Beast boy or Cyborg herd her scream, but still, she had to get away from him! "I'm sorry." That one phrase startled her for a second. The molester was apologizing? Well, always give them the benefit of the doubt…

"Wha…?"

She turned her eyes to see his darkened mask. His features were so bold, but his voice was so sure and deep. He slowly released his hand from her mouth and stepped back into the shadow of the night. "I was checking…"

"Checking? Please, explain your checking! Tell me, are you the one they call stalker?" The figure paused in the shadows and Starfire could only make out the whiteness of the mask. He chuckled and Starfire couldn't help but blush.

"Stalker? Perhaps… but a pretty girl like you probably has many men begging for your attention. Good night." The masked figure blurred as the trees leaves rustled. Starfire breathed harshly and spun around to make sure no one was behind her. She sprinted over to the tree and grasped onto her pajama top as she looked up the tree and nothing was there. _'Well… atleast he didn't hurt me… but that was the strangest thing! That only happens in the movies I think, but what was that? Checking…'_ Starifre looked up to the dark empty sky and then at Raven's window. She gave a second glance around the yard and ran inside a little freaked out that a stranger just happened to be 'checking'. She went up to Raven's room to see the girl sleeping peacefully in her bed. Starfire grabbed a blanket and curled up on a makeshift bed Beast boy had made for her on the floor.

Before closing her eyes she caught a glimpse of the trees swaying outside the darkened window. The dim moonlight created figures on the walls seeming playing games across the wall as the moved back and forth… But the one thing she missed, were a pair of clear eyes, watching the young girls fall into peaceful slumbers.

* * *

Raven woke up with the bright sunlight beaming in her swollen eyes. She sat up and everything rushed back to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and felt them all irritated from crying. She hated it.

"These might be of assistance."

"AH!" Raven threw her pillow at Starfire who was just standing in her room peering over her bed holding a bottle of eye drops. "How the hell did you get in!"

Starfire caught the pillow and placed it on the floor. "Beast boy called me and told me what happened. I stayed here last night. If you want I will inform Cyborg and Beast…"

"They stayed here all night too?" She raised an eye brow, "they aren't here for a free meal are they?"

Starfire laughed nervously. "I do not think so." She sat across from Raven on her dark purple sheets. "But… I heard that you lashed out on Cyborg and Beast boy. Did something with your parents distress you?"

Raven gave her a tiny smirk, "how'd you guess?" Starfire didn't smile and Raven just took a deep breath, "I don't know what happened. They came and started fighting… I didn't want them to come if they were going to fight like that. Then dad left, mom told me they are divorcing and she's moving out, she left… and…" Raven trailed off as a slight air of tension filled the air. Starfire didn't need details; she knew Raven wouldn't give in anyway. Who ever said girl's love to gossip had not met Raven.

"I see… and you are okay?"

Raven glared, "what do you think."

Starfire sat a little closer and put her hand on Raven's. She didn't really know how to comfort her friend since her mother died so long ago so she did not know how parents would fight. Is it as bad as Raven says? But still, if Cyborg and Beast boy had not come, Raven could have… harmed herself. Starfire would have lost another person she cared for. She smiled, "I'm glad you are alive, Raven."

The other girl stared blankly. Starfire let go of Raven's hand and walked to the door. "I will inform the others of your alertness," and the door closed to leave Raven in solitude. She could hear a faint yell from down stairs and decided it was best to travel downstairs and see what damage she'd caused in her home.

* * *

Beast boy and Cyborg were hunched over a newspaper. "Wow, I can't believe it, now the vault down town was broken in, but nothing was stolen! This city is being taken over by aliens."

"What aliens, BB? Why can't be it something like I dunno… everyday NEWS?" Suddenly the two boys heard a rapping noise from the back door and saw a head of black hair. "Robin! You're here!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast boy let Robin in through the kitchen door. He looked tired and restless. His hair was slightly plastered on his face and a few buttons of his shirt were left undone.

"I thought you'd never get here!" Beast boy handed Robin a plate of grilled tofu in shapes of pancakes. He sat down and stared at the plate. Everyone turned to the adjoining room to hear a distinct set of footsteps coming their way to the kitchen. Starfire flipped her hair over her shoulder as her green eyes saw Robin's figure sitting at Raven's table.

"Robin?"

"Hey, Star." He smiled.

"But… how?" Suddenly right behind Starfire a dark figure stood next to her.

"Why are you all in my house?"

Beast boy and Cyborg jumped from the table. "Raven! You're okay!" They shouted. Beast boy pulled the cake they had brought the night before from the refrigerator and Cyborg grabbed the birthday presents. "Happy Birthday!" Raven stared at all of them then her eyes fell onto the half smashed cake.

"…Thank you." She took the cake into her hands and stared down. Beastboy grin suddenly diminished.

"Why are you sad?"

"I don't know why you all are here. Aren't you mad? I could have seriously hurt you. I put you in a position you didn't know how to handle… _why_ aren't you mad?"

Starfire shook her head, "what you did was no one's fault."

"We're just glad that you are okay." Cyborg added. Beast boy blew from his party favor and nudged Raven.

"Yesterday was scary, but today we're here to celebrate your birthday whether you like it or not!"

Raven's eyes met Robin's as he sat there looking at her smirking. "What are you smiling about?" Raven asked.

Robin stood up and ruffled his hair slightly as all eyes were on him. He walked over to Raven with that same grin all over his face. "So the table turns right?"

"What are you…?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already," he placed a box in her hand as she looked at it curiously. He bent to her ear and whispered, "'_you_ are not by yourself anymore. _You_ became friendly to us and _you_ have an effect on us. You can't go back and just forget that.' Sound familiar?" Robin stepped back and clapped Beast boy on the back. "You're right BB, forget about yesterday because today we're going to party!"

"Yeay!" Everyone shouted.

Cyborg began singing, "Dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen…!"

"Don't. Sing that." Raven warned. She turned to the small box that Robin gave her and she opened it. Inside was a small snow globe with a white dove inside perched on a tree. When she turned it up side down and back, little pink petals floated down around the tree and bird. It was calming. Raven stared and closed her eyes, "thank you. But my birthday is nothing special."

Robin nodded, "seventeen is pretty cool. It's one year closer to being an adult and being able to make your own choices." He grinned. "Of course it's something special." Starfire was nodding feverously in the background. It almost reminded Raven of a time her parents took her to the Grand Canyon when she was about five or six.

On their way to the Canyon, her father would sing songs and her mother would constantly tell her husband to take singing lessons. But on the dashboard… her mother had a bobble head of a little orange cat with a black strip down its back. Raven loved it when they drove over a really bumpy road because then the bobble head would move around really fast… sort of how Starfire's head looked like right now.

Raven noticed that all four of them were staring at her. "What is it?"

Cyborg waved his hands around for emphasis. "Did you just… laugh?" Raven's eyes widened and she touched her lips. Indeed they were in a slight smile.

"…" She just stared at Starfire who only smiled.

"You are happy, this is considered normal."

"Ya, to everyone _but_ Raven." Beast boy muttered to Cyborg. That earned him a whack on the head, "OW!"

"Dude, not today. Give her a break, she's been through a lot yesterday, you know?" Cyborg said seriously. He walked over to Raven, "so you're okay, ice princess?"

Raven nodded, "never been better."

As everyone began moving around with preparations, Starfire went to retrieve plates and cups when Robin's hand reached out to the plates before her.

She looked up at him quickly pulling her hands back as she blushed. Robin placed it in her hands, "here."

She took the plates and stared curiously. "Robin… how did you know?"

He turned around to lean on the counter, "know what?"

"How did you know we were all here? Your phone line is not working and you have never visited Raven's home before so how? How did you know about _any_ of this?" She whispered. Robin's body froze and his head snapped back to Starfire, just staring at him innocently. "How?"

"Hey, Robin, give her a hand here!" Cyborg shouted behind a piñata.

"Coming, Cy!" Robin pushed his clear glasses up the bridge of his nose and hurriedly moved away from Starfire who watched him with slightly narrowed eyes. He grabbed the other end of the huge rabbit shaped thing, "wow, this weighs a tone! What's in it?" Starfire looked down at her plates and back at Robin who chatted idly with Cyborg. Who exactly _was _Robin?

* * *

**A/N: Throw anyone off a little? Heh, next chapter is mostly Starfire and her thoughts about that masked stranger, oh, and what's this? Starfire has a date! Bum bum bummmm…**

**Thank you to everyone who writes lovely reviews to me! I love recieving reviews after posting up a story and I don't take anything to offence! Well, I complain to Chipmunkgrl but I get over it. Hehe. Please click that button down there and review!**

**FYI, it's summer! That means… more updates! YEAYY!**


	13. Lately I Don't Know What You Feel

**Chapter 13- Lately I Don't Know What You Feel**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Two weeks passed by after Raven's birthday and events were the usual. Beast boy and Cyborg kept their daily routine of pranks on Raven, Starfire went to cheerleading practice every other day, and Robin…. Robin was mysterious as always.

Starfire went through a few of her routines during practice, trying to make every move solid and straight. Yet, that man in the night was still on her mind. She couldn't help but turn around while walking and make sure no one was behind her. It freaked her out… and what did he mean by 'checking'? She flipped back and raised her hands up vertically with a huge smile. Bumble bee applauded her when suddenly a huge cloud the dirt flew up from the ground.

"What…?" Bumble bee asked to no one in particular. The dust cleared and a handsome young man stood with open arms right before Starfire.

"Hello my dear!" Speedy proclaimed in a prince charming type of voice.

Starfire wrung her hands together, "hello…"

"It is I, SPEEDY!" He flashed a marvelous white tooth smile and took hold of her hand. "How have you been, my lovely? It seems that you are away for _so long_ these days."

Starfire took a few steps back, "I have… been with friends."

He chuckled merrily, "friends? You don't associate with the 'other' people though. You are a cheerleader and…"

Starfire smacked his hand away suddenly, "what are you implying?"

He smiled warmly, "that it is not normal for _us_ to associate with_ them_." He waved to Bumble Bee, "Hello!"

"Bite me." She muttered but he didn't hear.

Starfire was staring at him in disbelief. This was the guy she despised for some reason. Now she remembered. He was close minded and self centered. A slight breeze picked up cooling her nerves, but still… was hanging out with other people besides the popular kids, that big if a deal? Her friends now were much more entertaining than sitting around with the cheering squad. They were nice people and all and her sister was part of the group… and she used to want to be like Blackfire but recently… she'd had a change of heart. She shook the thoughts from her mind and found Speedy looking at her.

"Did you say something?" Starfire asked.

"Do you want to catch a movie and dinner with me Friday? Honestly now, I think you must have been tuning me out on purpose." He half joked, "It is not polite you know."

Starfire pointed an accusing finger at him, "it is you who is not polite! How dare you say appalling remarks of my friends?" Her temper flared and she suddenly wished she really did know how to punch someone.

A crowd was beginning to notice the usually happy go lucky cheerleader yelling at the star track player. Speedy looked around and wrapped his hand around Starfire's arm. "Hey, cool it, Star."

"Don't lay a hand on me! You wicked… wicked person! You don't know what you are talking about— my friends will be better than you _ever_ will!" Starfire took his hand and flipped Speedy over her shoulder. The crowd gasped and Speedy just stared blankly at Starfire. She was sure strong for a usually cheerful and peaceful girl. Her eyes narrowed, "they are people just like us and social status does not matter to me." He got up and noticed everyone staring.

He suddenly laughed nervously as his cheeks reddened, "aw, I love it when you play tough. Come on, Star."

"Come off it!" Bumble bee stepped in front of Starfire. "She don't _want _to talk to you alright? Beat it, Speedy."

Speedy glanced at Starfire around Bubmle bee's shoulder with a stern look to him. "You know, you better watch it, Star. Hanging out with people out side our circle isn't safe. I know… this is all because of that Loner guy isn't it? Those so called friends could be more than you'll ever expect." Starfire stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine. Remember Starfire, Friday a dinner and a movie. Later, sweetheart!"

"I am NOT your sweetheart you buffoon!"

Bumble Bee took hold of Starfire's baton before she could launch it as a missile. "Cool it; he won't be bothering you anymore. I'll tell Cyborg about it, don't worry."

Starfire put the baton down and took a deep breath. She felt so angry at Speedy. 'Loner…' That word had a horrible tone to it. It felt so cold that Starfire decided to never call a person a loner. No one in the word was truly alone… right?

Her thoughts drifted back to anger towards the hot shot of a track player. He was one of the most sought out 'hotties' (as many girls would say) of the school—second runner up to Aqualad. But it didn't matter how good-looking he was if he didn't have a personality to match. For some reason, he'd always chased Starfire around, and she hated it. Why was she cursed? He was such a nice kid until he joined the track team. Then he saught out a girlfriend, and he had a certain redhead at the top of his list. How dare he insult her friends and insist on keeping within the popular circles? What did he know? Did it matter who was cool, who was not, who was gothic, or who was a star athlete? If they'd only take away all of that, they would see that they were all people. People with feelings and ideas so did it matter?

* * *

Speedy stalked away angrily. He'd just been embarrassed by a huge group of people! They'd never let him live it down and it was all because of his love. She'd always been the quiet and beautiful one… that was until _he_ came along. The loner… who does he thinks he is? Everything was dandy sunshine and gold until he 'graced' the school with his presence. Now circles were beginning to stare, beginning to mix and beginning to hate each other more that ever. Everyone had their place in school, and that loner messed it up. Cyborg was hanging out and squirting _milk_ out of his nose with the freak… whatever his name was. That green guy. Maybe he was the son of the Hulk. 

The thought crossed his mind and he grinned to himself. That is until he was the loner pass by. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he was whistling a tune without a care in the world. How Speedy hated him… for stealing the attention of his beloved. Speedy gained more speed in his walk and rammed into Robin's shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, loner."

"I'd say the same thing to you, but I don't like to mark the obvious."

"Wha…?" Suddenly Speedy ran into a pole. "OW!"

"Are you okay?" Robin asked fully stopping to see Speedy's face.

"What the heck do you care! You stay away from Starfire buddy, she's MINE."

"I didn't see your name on her and I don't think that's any way to treat a lady." Robin's eyes were laughing behind his glasses. Who did this guy think he was?

Speedy thrust his hand to the side as if drawing an invisible line between the two boys. "I don't like you, okay? You are messing everything up, but you know what? You lost your chance at her cause I already got her to go on a date with me."

Robin smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels, "wow, Star must have been pretty drunk or you're just bluffing to make yourself look good."

Speedy's face reddened slightly. "You think you know everything."

"I know she doesn't like you."

"Go to hell!" Speedy shoved Robin away and turned on his heel out of the school field.

Robin watched him walk away have a feeling this was not over yet. He gave Speedy's last comment a thought and chuckled while keeping a slow pace towards the cheering squad huddled around Blackfire and Starfire. "Maybe I will."

* * *

Bumble Bee snorted, "gesh, he's lamer than I thought. He needs to be knocked down, you know? What about your boyfriend, Robin? He looks stronger than he wants to lead us on…" 

"WHAT!" Starfire felt her heart suddenly constrict.

"What? He ain't your bf?"

"Robin is not mine and never will be. We are friends, like Cyborg is to me. Like a brother!"

"Uh hua… and since when do sisters blush and giggle around their 'brothers'?" Bumble Bee laughed as Starfire began walking away towards the rest of the cheer squad. She knew she was only trying to cheer her up but still, _Robin_! He'd never like her that way, not in a million years.

Starfire and Bumble Bee looked up while all the other girls crowded around Blackfire.

"Wow, is he cute?"

"A good kisser?"

"I would never imagine you'd go out with him!"

Starfire and Bumble been made their way to the group of girls and there sat Blackfire in the center of attention. She acknowledged her sister, "hello, little sister. Finished with the routines?"

"Yes! But Blackfire, are my assumptions correct? Are you talking about a _friend of the boy kind_?"

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! And ya, it's a BOYFRIEND."

"But, father…"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt."

Starfire gave that a thought. "Well, who is he?"

Blackfire leaned back and batted her eye lashes, "Aqualad."

"AQUALAD!" Starfire yelped.

"Psh, I thought he was too good for miss stuck up," Bumble bee muttered under her breath while chuckling.

Meanwhile Starfire was running in circles. "Aqualad is a senior! He shall leave in a few days to college, this is utterly unacceptable! You are a senior too and you are going to a different school…!"

Blackfire stood up and made Starfire stop running, "what? Is he _too good_ for me or something?"

"No! That's not it…!"

"Well, you know just 'cause you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't."

Starfire felt her hair stand on her head, "WHAT!"

"Hey, Star!" Both girls and the entire cheering squad turned. Robin was standing at the gate waving for Star. "Practice is done and we're going to Cyborg's. Coming?"

Starfire nodded feverously while her face turned like a tomato, "yes! I shall be there shortly!"

Robin gave her a small grin that made all the other girls swoon. "Naw, just take you time."

Starfire blushed, "but I would not want you to wait!"

He laughed, "It's really no problem." He turned the other way and leaned on the gate while Starfire went to pick up her bag and other paraphernalia.

Blackfire watched the emotions playing before her eyes and tapped her chin. "I correct myself. It does seem you have a boyfriend, Star."

"WHAT!" Starfire accidentally dropped all of her bags. Was it just her or was the world poking fun at her all of a sudden? And she felt her word use of 'what' was getting a little out of control.

"Is it that blind to you? I mean, look at him. He comes to pick you up every practice, I see you walking with him all the time, you two are always happy, he doesn't mind waiting for you—it all adds up. He's totally in it for you."

Starfire just stared at Blackfire. Robin? Like her? But, but she was so plain, and he was so… so…

Starfire shook her head, "you should not make such conjectures without evidence. Robin is my dear friend and he would, on _no_ account…"

"What? Never like you?" Blackfire asked staring right into her face. The two sisters stood face to face, lavender clashing with emerald. After a moment, Blackfire turned away and flipped her hair, "you're right. He's only hanging around you to get to me. I mean, what guy in the school can't resist me?" She laughed.

Starfire placed her bag over her shoulder while mentally cursing her sister. Was Blackfire saying Robin wouldn't like _her_? Even for a moment? "You are wrong! Robin is not like that! He is kind and polite and…"

"Totally in love with you." Blackfire interrupted while making kissing noises. The other girls roared with laughter.

"He is not!" Starfire blushed harder and ran away from the crowd. Blackfire watched her sister slam the gates open and dash past Robin and he ran after her.

Blackfire grinned to herself and put a hand behind her head while placing her right hand on her hip. "She played into that one too easily."

Bumble bee came up beside the captain, "played…?"

"Come on, you think Robin really loves that little girl? He'd want a real woman you know." Blackfire sneered as her violet eyes narrowed, "that or a broken heart that my dear sister will help me do."

Bumble Bee crossed her arms in the background, "do you always talk to yourself?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Blackfire picked up her telephone at him and dialed a number. 

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Blackfire."

"Blackfire, darling, how are you? Where's that beautiful sister of yours, hmm?"

"More beautiful than me?" Blackfire pouted.

"Of course not!" He lied through his teeth.

"Well, I called concerning my little sister. You see, about that date Friday…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yellow everyone! WOW, 104 reviews! Celebration time! Thank you so much for all your reviews, keep them coming! I was away for the weekend so my update is later than I intended. Heh, sorry! Anyway, the next chapter is underway and I promise next chapter will have this 'date'. I'm not sure how the date will go... but I'll try and make it interesting. How will everyone else react to Starfire going out on a date, especially Cyborg?

* * *

**Saynt Jimmy**- Well, I can't tell you who the masked guy is, that would ruin everything now wouldn't it? But I'll try and update ASAP, just keep it cool. Thanks for the review! 

**VashTheStampede7123**- I luv your pin name! Anyway, thank you so much for thinking this story could actually be a show on it's own, although I really don't think it's all that great. I'll try and update soon, but thank you so much for the compliments!

**lil' LIK Star**- Don't worry, the masked guy will be clearer in later chapters, I just thought I'd thorw him in now for more forshadowing. Thank you for supporting me throughout the story, darlin!

**Dragon**- Glad you liked it and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!

**Austin**- Dude! You don't know how many people totally support the Rob/Rav thing and I respect that! And don't worry, this story isn't centered around romance, but Starfire's date is just to bring out a point because in my story she's a follower, the date she'll have will alow her to become a leader. And who knows, maybe Robin and Raven will have a nice sweet moment in later chapters. Thank you for the input!

**sillymail**- Thank so much for hte encouragement!

**Seeker Carter**- Erm... I don't know how old you are, but considering how bad you want to read this, I'll try my best to update without giving out lame chapters! Thank you!

**Rose**- You sound so energetic! But you'll see who Starfire has her date with and Slade and Bruce won't be making a grandentrance for a couple more chapters. Haha, thanks for the review, Rose!

**stargazer92**- Horay! I'm excited to see the next chapter too! Thank you for the encouragement!

**NumbuhZero**- Yes, who IS Robin? I personally think he's like a cookie (chapter 10), but hey, that's for you to decide. Robin is entering the story more and more as it goes along so don't worry. Thanks for the review!

**Ghost Knight**- OO, looks like I've got another detective on my hands. I hope you don't figure out my scheme too easily! But you're on the right track! Yes, I agree that the high school life is interesting to read, but I hope it isn't too boring ot read through. And actually, high school isn't as segregated as I'm making it out to be, but I'm doing it for the sake of strengthening the fact the groups don't like each other. I'm actually basing the Titans on my own friends because we're all so different but we still hang out together! Thank you so much for the wonderful review!

* * *

**Phew! I haven't responded in so long, but I think I owe it to all of y'all for being so nice to take the time to review to me! Congrats to Seeker Carter for being the 100th person to review! (Round of applause) You earn a cookie! See you all next chapter and thanks again!**


	14. From one Loner to Another

**Chapter 14- From one Loner to Another**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Robin didn't know what came over Starfire. One moment he was watching Cyborg and the other members of the sports team play football, next moment he sees a flash of red hair zip past him. His eyes flickered towards Starfire dashing down the sidewalk.

"Star!"

"Mugh!"

"What?"

"I can't believe her… why on earth I would want to develop into someone so… so… mugh!" Starfire muttered to herself as her cheeks burned even more. Any angrier, Robin could have cracked an egg on her head and serve a sunny side up.

"Hey, what's wrong Star?"

"Blackfire! I can't believe I _ever _wanted to be like her!"

Robin laughed, "well there's an improvement."

"I mean, she can be so arrogant!"

"Say it loud and say it proud."

"I could wring her neck! To ever say that you would go out with m…" Starfire's face paled and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Robin gave her a look.

"What? Go out with who?"

"M… m… Mary Ann!"

"Mary Ann?" Robin repeated.

"Yes! Yes, Mary Ann! Ohoho, she's been talking so much about you, I think she wants you to ask her out, Robin!" Starfire laughed nervously while continuing to walk nonchalantly.

Robin stared at her. 'Um… Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Mary Ann, is the school librarian."

"Even better! It's good to date smart women, you know, unlike those people on TV… how does Cyborg say? Bimbo…?"

"She's eighty years old."

"… well I'm sure you like older woman! Heh…he…"

"Are… you okay?" Robin asked touching her forehead. Starfire jumped back from his touch as if he was on fire. Oh, why did she let Blackfire's words get to her so easily?

She looked down and smiled, "yes, I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me." The duo heard fast foot steps approaching. Cyborg and Beastboy came into view holding a few games and a game station.

"Hey," Beatboy said out of breath, "can we… play… at your house… Star?"

"Yea… Rav's… lookin' for… us… please…?" Cybog finished with a big goofy grin on his face. Starfire stared back and forth between boys and finally nodded.

"Okay, come on." Starfire and the two boys ran over a hill as Robin watched the trio disappear. He sensed a dark aura coming from the direction Cyborg and Beastboy came from.

Raven stood before him drenched head to toe in water. "Where…ARE…they?"

Robin laughed and patted Raven on the back, "I don't know who to feel worse for: you or Cy and BB."

* * *

Everyone gathered at Starfire's house and watched Cyborg and Beastboy battle it out. Starfire and Raven were in the kitchen. Raven was currently teaching Starfire how to use the oven since last time Starfire's cookies come out a little too hard and crispy. Robin watched the other two boys duel and waited his turn to play the winner. 

"Ah ha! I win again, booya!" Cyborg threw a fist into the air.

Beastboy growled and glared at the screen, "no fair, you're SO button mashing, Cy! You can't do that! Rahh!"

"You're just jealous I'm the button mashing king, oh ya, take a look at that stuff baby!" He began making his warrior flex his muscles and the trio of boys laughed. "Okay, Robin, you're going down!"

Robin took the controller from a crying Beastboy. "Just don't cry when I beat you down." They began playing the game when Beastboy's eyes shifted to Cyborg.

"Hey, you talk to your sister lately, Cy?"

Cyborg twitched momentarily before continuing to press random buttons. Robin hit him down and the round was over. "Ya, actually I talked to her after school, she tells me that Speedy kid is asking Starfire on a date again."

Robin's eye brow lifted. "Again?"

"Ya, man, that kid's totally got it in for Star. But she can't stand him so I'm thinking about teaching that scrawny runt a thing or too." The second round began and the continuous clicking sounds filled the air.

"He'll probably run away." Beastboy laughed. "Get it? Speedy? _Run _away?"

The roomfell silent.

"Anyway," Cyborg continued, "I don't like that kid. He ain't laying a finger on Star, or he'll have to answer to me." Cyborg used a special move and pounded Robin's character three feet into the ground.

Robin's curiosity got the best of him, "is he bothering Starfire that much?"

"Yes, and I don't like that one bit." Cyborg's brotherly instincts took full charge. "No one messes around with lil Star. I never really got to spend time with my real sister, and even though I'll always look out for her too, Starfire's like my little sister too. I can't help it…"

Robin gave that a thought when he heard a giggle come from the kitchen. He smiled to himself knowing Starfire was having a ball while annoying Raven. His smile didn't go unnoticed of course. Beastboy glanced at the kitchen to Robin and back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Robin, you like Star?"

"Ya."

"No, I mean, _like_ her like her." Robin and Cyborg's video game character's fell to the floor in a draw, no one won. Cyborg's ears picked up on the words 'Star' and 'like her'.

He shot up off the carpet. "WHAT! Who is he! Let me at him, ain't no one going to be screwing around with…"

Beast boy waved his hands up, "dude! Calm down, I didn't say anyone was going out with her! I was asking Robin if he liked her… liked her." Cyborg's glare shot at Robin.

"No." Cyborg said, "Robin doesn't like her like that, right man?"

Robin gave it a thought and rocked back so his hands supported his upper weight. He looked up and cocked his head to the side with a devilish grin on his face. "What if I said I did? Hypothetically…"

"I'll KILL you."

Robin laughed, "you can try. But, no, I don't think I like Starfire THAT way…" _'I don't think at least.'_ "But I'll tell you what, Cy. Why don't we intervene in Speedy's date? I'll take Star out and we'll meet up for pizza. That way your 'lil Star' isn't harassed and we can go hang out."

Cyborg pushed his face upon Robin's. "And why does it have to be _you_? Why can't it be BB or me, hua?"

Robin pushed Cyborg's forehead away and sat up, "because that Speedy guy hates me, and I think I can do a pretty good job of protecting Star is anything rash happens." He kept his eyes level showing Cyborg he meant well. Speedy probably knew Starfire's relation ship with Cyborg and Beastboy wasn't exactly intimidating.

Cyborg let out a breath and backed off, "fine, I trust you. But _any_ little fast move on her and I'll KILL you."

Robin got up and walked to the kitchen without flinching. Beastboy watched the two older boys and simply wondered if the events that were about to occur were all that great. He honestly looked up to Robin ever since that first day he met him. There was an aura about him that made the younger boy admire Robin. And yet… Beastboy was slightly jealous.

He crossed his arms while sitting Indian-style. Cyborg looked at him. "Why does Robin always get the chicks and I don't!" Beastboy complained while looking away.

Cyborg laughed, "that's easy. Because you look like a Freshman."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT!"

Robin walked into the kitchen and to his amazement, Starfire was standing at the sink, drenched in water, while Raven was no where to be seen. Star didn't notice anyone in the kitchen and was carefully washing her arms and face with water. Flour was spewed all over the floor and cabinets so Robin could guess what happened.

Starfire felt someone's eyes on her and spun around to see Robin. She shrieked and covered up her wet chest with a dish rag. "Robin!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… Raven is looking for a towel and I'm trying to get this substance out of my clothes… I do not think I was made for the kitchen."

Robin laughed and walked over to the sink to hand her a paper towel. "Here, you can wipe your face with this."

"It's all over my face as well?" Robin nodded 'yes'. She blushed and buried her face into the white cloth.

Robin leaned on the ivory colored counters. "Hey, Starfire? You wanna go out Friday night? Cyborg tells me Speedy is trying to _seduce_ you and is doing a poor job of it." Starfire giggled at the thought. "So if you already have a date before, maybe he'll get off your case, hm?"

Starfire looked up at him feeling her heart constrict again. Robin smiled again and she just wanted to melt. This day couldn't get any worse. Everyone was picking on her, she'd been caught looking her worst, and suddenly her secret crush was asking her out! _'Wait… he, he's not my crush! That's awful; Robin is my friend, but… but… I can't believe he's asking me out just to help prevent the other date! That is so sweet… I must thank Cyborg later.'_

Starfire smiled huge and hugged Robin. "Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you'd be willing to take time out just to prevent a date with that buffoon! Thank you so much!" Starfire continued smiling. Robin at first didn't know what to do but just looked down at the top of her messy red and white floured hair.

"I'll pick you up at 6 okay? That gives you an hour before Speedy would pick you up and tada— you're not home."

Heat reached Starfire's cheeks. Robin stared down at her and understood why Cyborg felt so protective of her. She was so innocent and sweet. Not even Robin could let someone like Speedy taint her.

Starfire laughed, "it's a date then!"

Meanwhile, Raven found a towel and made her way back to the kitchen. She had to admit the sight Starfire made in the kitchen was hilarious. Give her a baton and she could do amazing stunts. Give her a wooden spoon, she can't figure out which end to stir with. Raven shook her head and turned the corner.

"It's a date then!" She head Starfire say.

"Okay, then, see you Friday." Raven's feet glued to the floor. That voice was… Robin's? But why was… he and Starfire… a date? But when did that happen, why did…?

Raven's thoughts scrambled around and for some reason, the thought of the two of them together…

…it hurt.

* * *

Friday afternoon came around and Starfire looked herself over. She wore a pair of broken-in jeans and a dark green blouse that squared off right above her bust. She turned around, flashed a little smile and ran down stairs. She knew it wasn't an official date or anything… just a diversion, but still. Robin was taking her out. She couldn't believe it. Never in her life did she think her crush— 

She shook her head, "no, he's not. He is NOT." She walked more slowly towards the door and stopped to look at a picture of her mother. Starfire looked just like her mother with the red locks and bright green eyes. Blackfire on the other hand looked more like their father. Starfire had explained that she was going out with a friend that night to her father and he agreed. Blackfire nudged Starfire as she continued to push the idea that Robin was falling in love with her.

Her mother died a year after Raven and she stopped being friends when they were younger. She remembered her mother owned a coin laundry, but still. Starfire didn't know why such a nice person would just die. Her mother had been at the bank when it was robbed. Her mother tried to reason with the man not to do anything rash, but he didn't care.

He shot her mother cold. Starfire didn't even get to say good bye. Starfire promised to herself that if the time came, she would do the same. She didn't want to live her life moping around in grief over her mother… she's live and smile no matter how hard it was to be happy. That's what her mother would have wanted.

She'd lost her only female role model. Blackfire was graven by their mother's death. Starfire and she had held onto one another during those hard times. Starfire could remember the two of them huddled in a blanket wishing their mother would come back and make their father happy again. But as time wore on Blackfire began to hate their mother.

Starfire didn't know why really. But Blackfire turned into her new role model. At the time Blackfire was more compassionate and Starfire almost thought of her as her mother sometimes. But when she went to high school everything changed.

Blackfire pushed Starfire away and didn't want anything to do with her. Starfire would sometimes cry at night wishing for her mother. Blackfire would come in and hold her until she fell asleep but when high school hit… there was no more compassion. There was no more role model.

**Flashback**

Little Starfire was sobbing while everyone was sleeping. Suddenly the hall light came on and soft foot steps came into her room.

"Starfire, what are you crying about?" Blackfire asked, standing stiffly at the doorway.

Starfire sniffled, "I…I miss Her. I feel so sad, Blackfire."

There was silence and Starfire waited for her older sister to walk over and hug her, cooing her to sleep. Instead Blackfire continued to start blankly at the smaller red head, her eyes suddenly hardening.

"Stop crying. She's not coming back because she was foolish to think she could change someone. She didn't think about what would happen if that man pulled the trigger on HER. It was her fault and I don't see where crying will get you. She left us, she didn't care. And you are a fool to be wasting your tears over Her." Blackfire continued to stare at Starfire who suddenly stopped crying. Blackfire changed that night… everything changed that night. There was no more sisterly bond, there was no more reassurance. There was only a little loneliness.

"Blackfire… how can you say that about mommy? She… she loved…"

"Go to bed." Blackfire cut in and turned sharply on her heal, slamming the door closed. Without anyone to hold her, Starfire… felt a little part of her die too. Starfire remembered herself suddenly screaming in fear of being alone.

**End flashback**

That's why it hurt. That's why Speedy's words hurt. _'Loner.'_ Robin may be a loner but secretly, Starfire knew she was a loner as well. People had things that no one would understand, she was stuck under the spot light armed with nothing by herself. She pretended. She was not really happy all the time, but fake smiled and laughs deceived them all.

She didn't need to join Drama… she was already an actress in real life. She was already put under the spot light, everything else dimming away and she was there… the loner.

Starfire felt a few warm tears boil over her eye lids but she blinked them back. It was so long ago that that happened and Blackfire and she grew more and more distant as the years went by. Starfire had no female role model anymore. But none of it mattered, she would continue smiling and being pleasant as always. No one needed to know of her own pain.

The door knocked.

Starfire was so shaken up and jolted and swung the door open scaring Robin of the immediate answer to his knocking.

"Starfire!"

She smiled. "Hi, Robin. Hurry, we need to get out of her before Blackfire comes and mocks me." Robin laughed at that and the two young people trotted off the porch and towards Robin's motorcycle.

Unknown to them, Blackfire watched with raven eyes. "Do they think they'll get away so easily?" She picked up her phone and smirked. "This will be your worst night ever Robin, and it's like killing two birds with one stone. I'll crush little miss perfect as well. Enjoy your evening dear, Robin."

"Ohh, is this safe?" Starfire asked as Robin handed her a helmet.

"I'm a safe driver and we're only going down the block." He revved up the engine and smirked at Starfire. "Don't you trust me?"

She made a face at him and hopped on behind. This new Robin… was not like the boy she'd met those months ago. That Robin said nothing of trust, friendship, or relationships. But the man sitting in front oh her, riding this motorcycle, had a much warmer appeal. Starfire looked up at the trees passing by and took in a sharp breath. Was it just her or did she just see the masked man…?

She shook her head and laughed to herself. She hugged Robin around the middle feeling him pick up speed.

"Don't worry, Star, you won't fall off."

"I am not worried! I am merely… making sure that YOU stay on the motorized bike!" She threw back playfully.

They reached the restaurant and the engine's loud roar came to a cease. They took off their helmets and Robin put his hand out to help Starfire off the bike. That's when she took in his appearance. He wore a midnight black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to this elbows showing off a nice portion of his toned arms, and the collar was left unruffled. His hair was spiky as ever and that boyish grin plastered onto his features.

She reminisced on her previous thoughts on herself, her mother, and Robin. She would try and be the happiest she could be. No one had to know her inner sadness, no one needed to see how hurt she was when she saw her sister's bad-mannered behavior. She couldn't focus on the bad things. At least that's what her mother would have wanted.

She accepted Robin's hand and stepped off the bike. "Thank you."

Robin stared at her.

"Thank you for opening up to us, Robin. Thank you for just… being alive." Robin held Starfire's hand still and felt a sudden twinge in his chest. No one had ever thanked him for just being there. He smiled to himself but looked over Starfire's shoulder and frowned. He turned back to Starfire's wide innocent eyes and he felt his wall crumble just a little more. There was something about these people he couldn't put his finger on. They way they cared for each other? The way they looked up each other and connected? He held Starfire's hand and led her into the restaurant. He knew something was beginning. And no matter what the cost he knew at that moment… Anyone happy and thankful he was just _alive_, he would protect no matter what happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eep, this is a quick update but I hope it gave a little introspective view of Starfire. And wait, before all you Rob/Rav fans jump on my case about how much you don't like Starfire let's just get this straight: Robin doesn't like Starfire THAT way. Not right now anyway, I don't know what will happen. We'll see. But Starfire seems to have a crush on him. Out of curiosity I wonder what pairing you all like? Hm... get back to me on that one if you will and I'll post the results in my next update. 

Okay! All that's left is the date and Robin's own little arc. Wow, I can't believe we've reached the middle of the story already! Next chapter... the date seems to go well, but Speedy suddenly shows up! Can Robin help Star out of this one or will Speedy finally have his dream girl? And how does Raven feel about this whole thing? Can Beastboy and Cyborg cheer her up without making her angry? Bum bum, stay tuned!

**Thank you everyone who reviewed to me, your comments are always greatly appreciated and I hope to read your reviews soon! Thank you so much!**


	15. Snap!

**Chapter 15-- Snap!**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers

Robin led Starfire to a red table in the back corner and pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you, Robin."

He took a seat across from her and tapped his fingers on the table idly. "Cyborg, BB, and Raven should be here any time. Want me to get you something to drink?" He asked like a true gentleman.

Starfire gave it a thought and smiled, "can I have a Cherry Coke?" Robin thought the flavor suited her. He nodded and got up to the counter to order two drinks while waiting for their friends.

Starfire smoothed out her green shirt and glanced around the restaurant with curious eyes. It was the neighborhood pizzeria and ice cream shop, one of the more popular hang outs for their high school. It was decorated in buttery yellow and orange walls with free hand drawings of pizza and an assortment of foods. Closer to the seating areas, there were carvings, obviously done by customers, engraving their names and various words and pictures. She studied them when the voice she thought she would not be hearing for the evening penetrated her ears.

"Starfire, darling! I thought I was going to pick you up, but you are so kind to save us seats!" Starfire turned around and her eyes widened while a minute gasp escaped her lips. Speedy stood in the wake of her with that conceited grin across his face. "Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily? No one turns me down." He whispered low into her ear before taking the seat Robin had occupied.

"I believe _I_ turned you down." Starfire growled. This kid was beginning to get on her nerves and that was a hard task to do. "Now leave." She stood up and pointed to the door. He leaned back in his chair and continued to smirk. "I'm sorry, maybe you hear in a different language? Hoja; feuille; verlassen sie; congedo; forlate; I SAID LEAVE!" She spit out the words rapidly, her last breath coming out in an angry bellow.

Speedy shrunk back a little before taking hold of her hand. "Oh, my lovely linguistic princess, you do not want me to depart _yet _do you? I have a surprise you'll be dying to have."

Before Starfire could retort any such comment, Speedy dove across the table, pulling her up as well to meet his lips in a tight, crushing kiss.

First kisses were wonderful, the taste of the person you'd been wanting for so long and finally all your emotions burst into one long lovely kiss.

Starfire wanted to puke.

She squirmed in his steel like grip of her shoulders. She felt violated, dirty, and angry. She screamed into his mouth and tried rocking the table to push him away, yet he didn't let go. She was sure she'd have bruised lips tomorrow.

Suddenly, his heavy weight was lifted like a giant cemented wall. She breathed fresh air and fell back into the seat to see Robin holding Speedy up in the air by the collar. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his teeth were clenched so hard, Starfire was afraid they would break.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing my date, what does it look like?" Speedy laughed. Robin gave out a curse before his anger boiled over.

"YOU BASTARD!" Robin flung Speedy across the floor so fast Starfire couldn't help but scream out as Speedy's body hit another table. "Don't you DARE touch her again; no one treats a lady like that." His voice was full of irritation and hatred suddenly. The drinks were long forgotten on the counter as Robin placed his body between Starfire and Speedy. "Who the hell do you think you are, you _low life_."

Speedy got up from the ground but was knocked down to the floor again, Robin knocking the wind out of him. He groaned as Robin picked him up again.

"I made a promise to my friend and I never break promises. You stay the hell away from her or next time I'll break your neck_ so_ fast you won't _know_ you're dead." With that, Robin pushed Speedy away again. Before anything else happened, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven entered to see Robin breathing hard and Starfire holding her bruised lips.

Beastboy looked in confusion, "What…?"

"Get out of my face, it's making me sick just looking at you. I thought maybe you were an okay guy, but once you pushed yourself onto her you crossed the line." Robin continued as if his friends were no longer there. Speedy touched his bloody corner of his mouth, staring blankly at Robin. "I SAID GET OUT!" Speedy jolted as if he was stuck by lightning and fled to the door.

"This isn't o-over, you—you…!" Speedy called back before tripping over the thresh hold of the door. "She will be mine and you'll never have her!" He got up quickly and ran.

Robin stood in the middle of the silent restaurant with his fists clenched. He didn't know why but suddenly all his suppressed anger boiled over. It wasn't just that Speedy had pushed Starfire onto him, but there were many things on his mind lately. He'd broken his promise to Cyborg…

Starfire on the other hand sat staring at Robin's back. She'd never seen him so angry before, neither had she ever seen him beat up the star athlete without flinching. He was always the quiet one—silent but deadly, she decided. His aura was growing darker with every passing moment Starfire didn't know what to do.

Robin was scaring her.

"Starfire!" Cyborg ran to the redhead and took hold of her jaw, facing her head towards him. "What did he DO?"

She was so shaken up by the previous fight she couldn't make out sentences. "I… and then… he kissed me and-d Robin…" Her eyebrows knit together and she was sure she was going to cry. Suddenly Raven's face was in his vision.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom." She said rather softly. Raven turned to the other customers. "Aw, get back to your lives people, its over. It isn't like anyone DIED." She shot a death glare and suddenly the restaurant was full of nervous chatter and activities, everyone afraid that the new group in school would lash out on them.

Raven led Starfire to the ladies room while Cyborg stood next to Robin. The two boys stared at one another for a moment. Robin knew Cyborg was going to blame him for not protecting his 'lil sister'. He knew he'd broken his promise, he knew he didn't do his job.

And for not doing his jobs… he was always punished.

"Are you okay?" The sudden question startled Robin. He opened his clenched eyes to see Cyborg looking his face over for any markings. "Well, at least the little sucker didn't get a hit." He chuckled.

Robin didn't understand the sudden benevolence. He was usually punished… "What?"

Cyborg shook his head, "come on man, its okay. I know it wasn't your fault, how could you have known he was coming?"

"But you said if there was any fast move on…"

"…I said if YOU pulled any fast moves." Cyborg quickly corrected. The older boys gave a knowing grin. "I'm kind of glad you were there to teach him a thing of two. I wouldn't have been so easy, letting him go like that. I would have seriously murdered him." Cyborg punched his fists together and Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Beastboy watched the two and felt a surge of jealousy rise within him again. Why was it he felt so useless suddenly? Cyborg and Robin could beat guys up and scare them half to death. Raven and Starfire could depend on each other for girl time and talk to each other. Everyone was so adult like and able to take care of one another. And here he was… so useless in situations like this. He looked down and frowned but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

In the bathroom, Raven was handing toilet paper to Starfire as she washed and dried her face. She sat up on the sink and allowed Raven to take a look at her face and arms. 

"It looks like you'll have a bruise on your lips. As for your arms, the bastard dug his nails into your right arm but nothing serious." Raven responded in a monotone voice. It reminded Starfire of a doctor. Raven dabbed the small bloodied nail marks with a damp paper towel. She looked up into Starfire's eyes, Raven's own eyes void of any emotion. "Are you okay? Did he do anything else to you?"

"No." Starfire found her voice again. She let out a breath, "this reminds me of when we were younger and I fell off of that skate board. You ended up patching me up and everything on the spot."

"…yeah, I remember. Your mom even praised me even though it was nothing but a bandage on your knee. She seemed so proud." Raven said a little softer. Mentioning Starfire's mother made the red head suck in a little breath. "I can imaging when you go home she'll be so worried and everything." Raven continued.

That's right… Starfire never did tell her about her mother's death.

"I… don't think she will…" Starfire said in a small voice. Raven gave her a look, but Starfire quickly changed subject. "Thank goodness Robin was there though."

It was Raven's turn to become uncomfortable. It was true… Robin was there… Robin was the one taking her out on a 'date'. She found out from Beastboy and Cyborg it wasn't a real date so it bother her as much but… she couldn't help but think about the two of them out together. Starfire was so beautiful and pure; her smile could light up an entire room and the best part was… she didn't even know it. Raven chided herself—she was starting to sound like Blackfire and she would _not _do that.

She knew of Blackfire's jealously and envy. But for a split second, Raven hated Starfire's perfect ness.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice shook the darker girl out of her thoughts.

"Let's go meet up with the boys."

* * *

The girls met with the guys when suddenly Cyborg dashed towards Starfire, picking her off the ground and hugging her as if he let go he was afraid she'd disappear. 

"STARFIRE! Oh, my precious baby, what did that jacka do my little sweet girl!" He practically cried. Robin, Beastboy and Raven all sweat dropped.

Starfire laughed and hugged the bigger male, "he damaged me but I am in good health now, do not be troubled over me any longer." She pulled away and put both of her hands over Cyborg's cheeks, "thank you for worrying—like a true big brother."

"Aw, that's it, I'm gonna cry!" Cyborg put Starfire down and turned around to sniffle. She patted his back good-naturedly and turned to Robin.

"And I also thank you, Robin."

"It's okay, what matters is he doesn't bother you anymore. And by the looks of it, I think the owner wants us to leave but is too afraid to say it." Robin pointed over his shoulder to the manager standing behind the counter giving the table a look. The group got up and left the restaurant. They wouldn't be surprised if they never let them back in.

As they walked down the dark street, a thought crossed Beastboy's mind. "Hey, how did he know we would be there? Speedy, I mean."

"Yes, I was also wondering that… perhaps he followed us." Starfire commented while holding her hurt arm.

"How ever he did it, it seemed a little suspicious. How would he know if he was _supposed_ to pick you up an hour_ later_?" Raven muttered. Everyone fell silent and Robin suddenly spoke out.

"Hey, I think I need to go home now, but I'll see you guys later." He turned to sprint down the side walk. He made it about a block away when suddenly he felt a tug on his coat. He turned around to see Starfire holding on to him. The couple stood underneath a lamp post and anyone passing by would have thought they were lovers or even out on a real date. Starfire clasped her hands and looked down with a bright pink tinge on her cheeks.

"I… I wanted to express gratitude to you, Robin. Imaging if I went on a real date with Speedy, I do not desire to reflect about what he may have done to me. I was so scared when he suddenly grabbed me but when I saw you… I was glad." She paused and then continued, "but… when I saw you fling him across the room so easily, I felt a cold chill down my spine, and your words… they didn't seem anything like you. As your actions carried on, you seemed like a different person all together and…and you scared me. I am… scared of you."

The words cut through Robin deeply. He knew it… he was a monster and Slade had made him that way. _'They are afraid of me… that's why no one even questioned why I snapped… they are afraid of me… I am a monster…'_ He thought bitterly.

Starfire stared intently at her thumbs taking a deep breath. Her infatuation over Robin was now stronger than ever. In the restaurant she felt like a princess being rescued by prince charming… she felt love bubble over to see him shield her and he was so sure of himself. She'd never felt anything so strong. "I…" Her next sentence came to a surprise, "…I hope we can go out again Robin. I want to know you better and if you will… I'd like to…"

"No."

Starfire looked up at his quick response. "I thought that…"

"No, Starfire. I can't go out with you." There was a thick silence and Starfire felt her whole body get hot with embarrassment. Robin didn't even say good bye. He continued to stare at her as if etching her face into his mind. _'You're a monster… they will never understand… they hate you now. Just like her… she said she loved you and she never came back… you hurt her and she never came back…'_ Robin could feel his chest constrict as Starfire reached out to him. _'Just like her…'_

Before she could touch him, he ran.

He ran like he always did… and he didn't want to say good bye. Good bye meant you would never see that person and it felt so absolute. He ran… away from _him._

Starfire stood with her hand still extended in the middle of the lamp post's dim glow. The fireflies hung overhead as if blowing in the wind and the stars faded away in the city lights. She didn't break down in messy sobs; she just wanted Robin to open up to her. He was holding something back and it was not letting him move on. Like a dark storm, something mysterious still loomed around his heart and none of them: she, Raven, Beastboy, nor Cyborg could free him.

She felt loose tears fall. Not of anger for suddenly leaving… not for sadness that he'd crushed her heart.

But for worry, that Robin would never be able to share his heart with anyone.

She tried to hold them back, those tears. She felt so weak just standing there crying—like a big baby…

"_Stop crying. She's not coming back because she was foolish to think she could change someone."_

Starfire's vision blurred out into the dark street Robin had disappeared into. "Robin…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Everything moved fast but I think it was good. Thank you for all your support for this story. Part 2 is coming to an end and part 3 is already in the works. I don't like flaming these poor characters. It just seems so mean ya know? So I'm asking to please not yell at me about how you hate a character... it is kind upsetting.  
Hm... who is Robin talking about and what is he hiding? Will Starfire find out how Speedy ruined the evening and will Starfire finally break through the shadow of her evil sister? Bum bum bummmm... 

**Your Fav Pairings-- (some of you voted for a bunch of pairings so... I put them all down!) Thank you for your vote(s)!**

**Robin/Raven: 6  
Robin/Starfire: 8  
Beastboy/Raven: 1  
Cyborg/Raven: 1  
Beastboy/Starfire: 2  
Cyborg/Star: 1  
RedX/Starfire: 1**

**Surprised? Mmm... thank you and now you know what your fellow readers like!**

None of these votes will affect the story _what so ever_ so don't start getting angry at one another please!

* * *

Thank you to every single person who has reviewed. Next chapter I promise to write my responses but for now, I will acknowledge every kind soul that is helping me along the way! I am just not feeling well tonight, but I think it's only fair to say... 

**THANK YOU SO MUCH:**

miraculasacies, Goggles, Dannonspring, ssgohan79, Sympathique, stargazer92, sillymail, Seeker Carter, NumbuhZero, AlyRaven, Rose, lil runt, Jeanniestorm, Morbed-Kai, VashTheStampede7123, Hey, Ophelia, and ATumorNamedMarla!

_I'm so tired... need sleep..._

**Read and Review kind souls and have a safe day!**


	16. Rumors and Jealousy

**Chapter 16-- Rumors and Jealousy**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers

**WARNINGS:** Um… language, angst and… more Speedy getting beat up…

The week passed by in a blur. Since the events on Friday, Robin and Starfire stayed away from each other. Mostly it was Robin staying away while Star tried to make sense of his strange behavior.

At school on Monday, the group received dirty glances, small whispers and hushed gossip as they walked the school.

"Did you hear? The Titans jumped Speedy at the pizzeria."

"Yeah, I heard all four of them beat him up just for looking at Blackfire's sister."

"That Robin I hear was a ruthless maniac that totally snapped."

"What do you expect from a loner?"

Robin tried to brush off the rude remarks. That's what the school has suddenly labeled their circle of friends: the Titans. Oddly enough it suited them but still, a label was a label… and he didn't want his friends jeopardized for his actions.

"That Cyborg I heard beat up Starfire for going out with Speedy."

"Yeah, did you see her arm and lips? He must have hit her pretty bad. Maybe he and the loner are in it together, sabotaging Speedy's relationship with Starfire."

"They really make a good couple."

"But Cyborg doesn't think so…"

Cyborg and Starfire looked down while also passing by their peers. The rumors were out of control and defending themselves would be fruitless. No one would believe them anyway…

"I hear Ice Princess' parents are divorcing."

"Yeah, she has to go to therapy and all just to suppress her anger. At the restaurant I swear she could have killed me cold with that look."

"It's no surprise that she and the Loner are friends. I heard that some saw them on the bleachers one day. I bet they've already had sex and she has aids or something weird disease."

"Poor girl is left all alone in that house with no parents. No wonder she's messed up. I see her hanging out with Starfire sometimes so she probably threatens to kill her if Star tells any one about Robin and herself."

"Pitty the girl's mother for giving birth to such a…"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard- echoing through the deathly quiet halls. Raven's eyes had transformed into that amber color again, glowing quite fiercely this time around. She had kicked down a metal garbage can with her foot. Proof was shown in the gigantic dent on the side.

"Listen! ALL of you!" She bellowed with a firm voice. "Why don't you stay the hell out of other people's business when you don't know what the _hell_ you are talking about? You all judge me how you will but don't you ever… EVER talk about my parents like you know exactly who they are. You morons should look inside yourselves and see what is _more_ fucked up— our existences or your minds. _Now move_."

Everyone stood silent after Raven's speech. She scanned the hallway and noticed everyone staring at her and it was starting to piss her off. They acted like she had grown three heads or something. "I said to freaking MOVE you dim-whit!" She shoved a kid out of her way and stormed down the hallway, her face hot with anger.

The other titans watched for a moment before racing after their friend. They were proud that she would stand up to them like that… but Raven was never the one to yell out like that. Their words must have struck a chord within the girl. It was true she started going to therapy… and Raven was beaming with rage that someone had let that out. It was enough having the name 'ice princess' but it didn't help if the people at school had to remind her every day of just how cold she was.

Beastboy caught up to her first but decided not to touch her. "Raven, calm down its only words."

"This is coming from the king of damned words." She muttered.

Beastboy stopped walking and Starfire ran into him all of a sudden. Beastboy growled and pointed a finger at Raven. "You know what; your crappy attitude is really starting to bug me! I'm trying to cheer you up and you are always pushing me away—what IS it with you?"

Ravne spun around, her black skirt ruffling in her jagged movement. "Me? What's up wit YOU! You and Cyborg are the ones trying to pick a fight with me daily. I think I've been tolerate enough for a small little FREAK like you, Beastboy. Now just stay out of my way."

Robin was about to call out her name when she spun around and walked away calling over her shoulder, "don't you dare try and scold me, Robin. Who are you to say _I_ have no feelings after what _you_ did to Starfire? I thought maybe you would treat her well but you broke her heart, you jerk. So don't you start with me."

She disappeared into the multitude of people while the remaining four stood dumbstruck. Raven was touchy that day… and the four didn't know what to do. Robin turned away slightly. This was all of his fault… he knew it would come down to this. And he knew the only way he could fix it… just like all the other times…

Robin did not voice out anything to Raven.

"I'm leaving this group." Beasyboy announced walking down a different hallway. "I don't need this."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin now stood alone watching Beastboy squeeze through other people in the hallway. They weren't sure of the occurrences that just played but thought better than to solve it right away. Everyone needed to cool off for a bit.

* * *

A bit turned into a week and Friday was there. Like it was stated… that week blurred by. Robin had not attended school the rest of the days and was not answering the phone.

Cyborg and Starfire usually walked together in the halls but their customary lunch table was so bare now. Beastboy ate outside by the lockers. His old group would not want him and he couldn't find it within himself to sit with his 'so called friends'. His jealousy over the group took over and Beast boy hated himself for it. They were all so much better than he was and he was just the freak that tagged along. He was just the third wheel.

Raven sat with her gothic friends. They ate right outside the cafeteria in order to smoke. While the group stood against the back wall where no administrators would see, Raven slouched against the wall in a ball.

"Here, Rae, take a cig."

She continued to stare at the floor.

* * *

Cyborg and Starfire ate their lunches in silence at the empty table. It felt so cold and lonely just the two of them there… The whispers and gossip didn't stop but it hurt even though none of them said a word about it. Who could stand someone talking about you… talking horrible things about you that they did not and could not prove to be true?

"I heard that Starfire was having a secret relationship with the loner. Speedy is so understanding though and is trying to help her out of this situation. What I wouldn't give to be his girl."

"That Star has no idea what she's got—the spoiled little girl."

Starfire's eyes were downcast as she stopped eating her radish and banana sandwich.

"Would you people just leave her alone?" Cyborg shouted at the nearby table. These rumors were getting annoying. Whoever started them was a real jerk.

"No, Cyborg. Let them talk of these words of truth and lies." Starfire put a hand on Cyborg's hand and smiled softly. "Excuse me… I think I will take a walk for the rest of the period of lunch."

"I'll come with." Cyborg started to gather his things.

"No."

"But, Star…"

She stared down at him, her eyes full of sorrow and firmness. "No… I cannot be afraid of words like Beastboy said. I won't give up and no one in the world knows the truth but me. I am fine with it." She picked up her lunch bag and tossed it while exiting the building. She stopped to see Raven hunched on the wall. Starfire looked away pained and continued walking.

Raven lifted her head to see Starfire quickly walk away. Raven's eye-brows knit together as she turned away. _'She has everything…she has Cyborg, she has beauty, she has friends… and she has Robin.'_

"I'm totally going to get her to fall for me now." Raven's ears picked up on Speedy around the corner. "She's so troubled now it's the perfect time to go comfort her. She needs a man right now to hold her and love her… and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He sneered with his friends. Raven watched his figure follow far behind Starfire. Raven closed her eyes, _'she deserves it… she and everyone else… they don't care, just like mom and dad. They'll give up on you eventually and leave.'_ But in the back of her mind… she knew something was terribly wrong. She slowly opened her eyes, facing the hallway Starfire had disappeared through…

* * *

Starfire admitted she was the most emotional of the group… their sudden break-up was causing the most pain for the cheerleader. She couldn't help but wonder if it was all her fault. If she had simply refused Robin's idea she could have prevented all of this from happening. Robin would not have knocked Speedy down and Robin would not have crushed her heart. Even though he did not return her feelings she wished she could have went back and said no to his idea of skipping out on Speedy's date. Wasn't living a lie and continuing to live in the fantasy of her childish infatuation better than the truth?

She stopped walking and sat on a bench in the court yard, putting her chin up on top of her knees. It was all her fault… for her own selfish reasons.

"I told you didn't I?"

She looked up slowly almost void of emotion. She felt all alone again… she'd lost her friends again…

Speedy took a seat next to her and handed her a handkerchief. "I told you, my love. That loner would hurt you, didn't I tell you?"

"Yes…" She admitted.

"I told you, you would not get away so easily. I told you didn't I?"

"Yes…" She felt her body loosen. She'd lost everything. She felt so tired.

Speedy wrapped an arm around her. "Now, now I promise he won't hurt you anymore. Stick with me and it'll be okay." Starfire looked up into his eyes and they smiled down at her. She couldn't help but notice… he really was quite handsome. She only wished… she wished it was Robin comforting her. "I promise."

She turned her head and looked out into the empty court yard placing her hand on Speedy's arm squeezing lightly.

"Thank you…"

He kissed the top of her head softly. "You should be…"

* * *

Cyborg finished his lunch and began walking down the isle. Suddenly a bright pink fluff jumped in his path. Jinx winked. "Hey there."

"…hi."

"Have you seen Ice Princess?"

"Don't call her that."

"Well have you?"

"No. Not all week."

Jinx scuffed her foot and turned away. "Okay… if you do… tell her Jinx is looking for her. It's kind of important and I really haven't talked to her in a long time, you know? She seems to hang with you Titans a lot." Jinx looked away and a small laugh escaped her lips, "I've never seen Raven look so happy."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked. He felt a little better that Jinx had called her Raven instead of ice princess.

"I know she doesn't smile much and all but… it's just her eyes. You could tell from across the room she looked… I dunno a little brighter to me." There was a silence then Jinx pulled stray lint from Cyborg's sport's jersey. She grinned, "see you later, Cyborg."

He blushed but nodded his head as she left. He walked out of the cafeteria with that thought. Raven's eyes…

* * *

Speedy continued to pet Starfire's head as her eyes stayed green—void and empty. "Stop crying darling. It doesn't suit you." Starfire couldn't even breath, she was so distressed Speedy's words didn't even reach her. She'd lost the people that meant so much to her. "I guess those rumors did help a little bit."

Suddenly, the slight wickedness in his voice knocked Starfire out of her gloomy state. She stiffened and waited a moment before opening her mouth. "Wh…what rumors?"

"I told everyone that that oaf Cyborg beat you up and all four of those dopes jumped me. Clever isn't it?" He laughed. "I get away with being innocent."

Starfire sat up and pulled away from his grasp so fast with wide eyes. "What?"

"It doesn't matter, those _other people_ don't matter anymore, does it Starfire? I have a message from your sister too." Speedy rummaged around his bag and pulled out a cheerleading uniform. "She said welcome to the team."

Starfire took it in her grasp and almost jumped for joy. Almost…

She stood up and stood before Speedy with a hurtful expression. "I do not understand… why would you want to hurt my friends so? Why…?"

He sighed and stood up as well while sliding his hands into his pockets. "Because they are _them_ and we are _us_. We are cool and they are just using you Starfire. Take that loner for example: he hurt you… he hurt you bad. I can see it in your eyes. They deserve those rumors. I see it worked anyway, they are not here are they?" He used his hands for emphases on the suddenly _too_ empty court yard.

Starfire took a step back and glared at Speedy. All her senses came back. "You are wrong. Robin is not the one who hurt me… YOU did."

Speedy spit to the name. "Whatever. That loner…"

SLAP!

Speedy whipped his face to the left from the hard impact with his face. He held his red face and stared at Starfire's hand that was extended. She clenched her teeth and put her hand down.

"Don't you dare call him a _loner_."

"Why not… OW!" She slapped him again this time harder.

"I said don't call him that!" She yelled.

"I didn't… OW! Stop that!"

"How could you?" She cried even louder. She slapped him before he could respond. "I said don't say that!"

"I didn't even say anything that time…OW!"

"NO!"

Speedy took hold of her tiny wrist. "I don't understand you! Don't you see how much I love you, Starfire? You're the only girl I ever wanted and this is how you repay me? I don't get it, why? _Why_ can't you accept my love for you—have you ever seen another guy love you like I do!"

"Love me! LOVE ME? Do you call hurting me _love_? What kind of idiot are you!" Her words cut through him like a million knives. It wasn't often that she would use foul language… well sort of. "Because of your words, you have caused a great deal of pain for Raven! Raven is my very best friend do you understand me? I will not stand by letting you spread details of her life! And you are a coward! You are hiding behind your filthy lies to get yourself closer to me! And you say you LOVE me! If you loved me so much why did you take my friends? If you love me so much why did you create such awful rumors! If you love me so much why do you hurt me so?" She shot back.

Starfire let him hold her wrist in that binding hold. She didn't care— she couldn't even feel the physical pain. Her head throbbed with emotional stress her body was on the verge of exploding. She knew now. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Just because there was a hitch in her path didn't mean she was going to just die. Everything was turning out for the worst but she wouldn't give up, not on her friends.

Speedy was speechless. He never thought of it that way. He was so focused on having Starfire be his and then she would be happy… but he was doing nothing but causing her pain. A flashback of her smiling face while sitting with the titans came to mind. He turned to her face now… tired and angry. How was it… that he loved her so much he was doing nothing but hurt?

He saw the wounds flash in her expressive eyes. He instantly felt bad.

Starfire shook her head and freed her wrist from his grasp. "You do not love me. All you love is yourself and how_ your_ contentment is concerned."

"Yeah well look at you!" He suddenly shouted, "You're in love with a man who won't return your love! You are pathetic!" Once the words ran out of his mouth he wished he could take them back.

Starfire shook her head looking more and more distraught. Her voice lowered sounding eerily like Raven's. "Spoken like a true hypocrite."

He had enough of her annotations and it hurt because the actuality hurt…"You shut your mouth." He barked.

Starfire shoved Speedy with all the strength she had that he fell back into the bench they had been sitting on and broke the seat. She shook her head while backing away. "I hate you……" she whispered slowly, her voice slowly gaining amplitude, "…. I HATE you…… I _HATE_ YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't even cry… she just continued to shake her head. She spun around and ran. Starfire suddenly didn't feel so well.

As she turned the corner right outside of the school, she ran into her sister.

"So I see you received your uniform."

"Blackfire! Speedy has caused all these rumors! He is the one…!" Starfire cut herself short of words. Blackfire didn't look upset at all in fact, she looked downright pleased. "You…"

"I know me… the world_ revolves_ around me."

Everything was hitting the poor girl too fast. It was Blackfire that had sent Speedy to intervene. She knew it—she was the only person home when she left with Robin… she… her own sister…

…her own sister was against her.

"What did I do to make you hate me… no… what did I do to make you hate my friends?" She asked.

Blackfire laughed, "Why? Because looking at your perfect ass makes me sick to my stomach. You were always mom's favorite, you were always loved more than me, and you take everything I want, little sister."

"What are you talking about?" Both sisters looked to the side to see that voice belonged to Raven, who was standing before them in her black cloak.

Starfire's eyes welt up. Blackfire set everything up… but why would she hate her own sister so? "What… what is it that you wanted that I have?"

Her sister grinned and turned her attention back to her mouthing the word, 'Robin.' Starfire gasped and ripped herself from her older sister's grasp.

Blackfire looked almost like a witch to Starfire. She stood too shocked to move. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to say anything? Or are you too weak like always?" Blackfire put a finger to Starfire's head and pushed her slightly, "come on say something, you brat."

Raven ran up to Starfire's side to see the hurt gushing. Starfire could not believe Blackfire. It was tearing her up inside… she knew Blackfire's soul was slowly fading into black but this…

Starfire's fists clenched.

This was over the line.

Her eyes burned with hurt and betrayal. "I cannot believe you. You are becoming jealous of NOTHING. Do you hear me, NOTHING! You are a delusional woman I'm sorry to say is my sister. Robin does not like you because you are a snob! Yes, did anyone ever tell you that? You are the _queen _of snobs, sister! You would use your own sister to try and hurt Robin because he did not love you? I don't know who COULD love you!" She pushed Blackfire, "do you think you are some kind of God in this school? Toying with people's emotions just to get your way? You are all the same… Speedy… you… and EVERYONE, in that brainless popular group!"

Blackfire laughed, "You think that hurt? _Do_ you? Your words are nothing. Talking gets you no where—to get what you want you have to take action. Just like our mother—she was weak. Her words did NOTHING and she died. You are just like her… weak." Starfire's eyes grew large and Raven gaped at Starfire.

"What… what happened to your mom, Star?" She almost whispered. The news hit her like a ton of bricks.

"D…don't talk about… her like that." Starfire stuttered not even hearing Raven's question.

"Why not? You know it's true. You in compare to me are nothing. You are just the little toy I use to play with—but it seems even the_ fondest_ toys break too."

Starfire could feel her chest tighten. How she wished to just disappear. She threw the uniform at Blackfire and ran past her.

Raven figured what just happened and glared at Blackfire. There was a long silence and the summer heat was beginning to take its toll on the already heated situation. "You know, you are a real pain in my ass."

"And you're a really ugly bitch."

"Is that all that matters to you? Looks, popularity, gifts and boys? You know, that's why Starfire is such a better person than you. She sees past all that and that's why so many people admire her. You on the other hand are just shallow."

"Watch who you are talking to, ice princess." Blackfire spat back. Raven suddenly got close to her face.

"Don't you call me an ice princess. I think you are the one who would wear the title much better than I."

"You are just jealous of her too aren't you?" Blackfire laughed. "You know you are. I see the way you envy her when she's walking with Robin. I see they way you seethe at the thought of them going on a date. Don't act like I'm the only one here."

Raven clicked her tongue, "you know you're right but the difference is that I envy Starfire _now_ with more than Robin's attention. I envy her for not hitting you when she had the chance. She will always be a better person than you are and you are just a spoiled brat that is upset because one guy finally didn't fall under your witch's spell." Blackfire didn't say anything but glared. Raven looked through her black mailbag and found her compact mirror. "Here _miss conceited._ Look in the mirror and see who's the real ugly bitch."

Raven brushed past the senior and paused when Blackfire finally spoke. "That's it? You're not going to hit me? You're not going to yell at me, you evil little witch?"

"And wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't." Raven closed her eyes and continued walking. Blackfire held the mirror close to her chest and finally opened the mirror. It was her reflection of a beautiful tan girl with bright wine colored eyes. Her features were small and dainty, not a blemish on her skin…

Blackfire seethed in anger. For the first time since she was a child, she saw her mother's image in the mirror with this hurt expression so similar to Starfire's. The figure disappeared and Blackfire touched the glass. "Mom…"

For the first time in her life… she did not like what she saw in the mirror.

* * *

Raven walked away in search of Starfire. She ran towards the street to see Starfire's body standing right in the middle of the road as if she were lost. Raven breathed a sigh of relief… until she saw a red truck come up fast down the road. The world stopped turning for that moment. "STARFIRE!"

The redhead turned to the car and screamed at the same moment Raven screamed as well and ran towards her. Beastboy who had been strolling heard Raven's piercing shriek without a doubt and instantly ran to the noise. Cyborg who was in search of Starfire also heard her scream. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I bet you all hate Blackfire and Speedy right about now… and sorry if some of the characters seem a little OOC… oh well.

Well… okay here's how it is. I wasn't really planning on the WHOLE chapter being on Starfire but once I started writing I figured I'd get past all this drama with her and her sister and next chapter would be tying the ends on part 2… (hopefully). So if part 3 doesn't come out soon I might end up writing one or two fillers with Cyborg, BB, and Raven since there hasn't been much spotlight on the trio. And THEN, Robin's mystery will get cleared up… phew if this sounds tiring just try writing it. Gomen-nasi. (I'm sorry!)

* * *

As promised.

**Responses!**

**Dannonspring:** Um… Thank you for the review but I'm afraid Raven isn't going to turn into a crime fighting spy… But she'll be an important part of 'breaking the barrier!' Next chapter will have some Robin and Raven fluff… um sorta. I'm trying to work that one out but thank you for your input and I'll take your ideas into consideration! Thank you!

**Ssgohan79:** Oh—I'll try my very best to keep a semi consistent flow of updates and thank you so much for thinking it's really good!

**Jeanniestorm:** Hm… maybe he was talking about him mom… maybe he wasn't. You'll have to wait and see but that's a very good guess! Thank you for your review!

**Omnidolor:** (blush) Oh you're too kind to say it's a wonderful mix! Thank you thank you thank you! That's so kind! And the plot twists—you like them? (falls down to the floor again) THANK YOU! Yes, I understood that Starfire's personality is a little bubbly but even bubbly people can be sad right? And don't worry, Raven will have more air time next chapter. I mean, she stole the show at the end of this chapter, right! Hehe, thank you again for the lovely review.

**Silverdragonsaphira:** A smashing chapter? Oh another compliment—thank you so much! I will try and keep up my work as much as possible!

**A friend:** Okay thank you for the vote but… that was a few chapter ago.. Thank you anyway!

**Stargazer92:** Aw, it's okay… I was just tired that day! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that the last update made you happy! It makes me happy too!

**Sillymail:** (salute) Aye! I will update asap!

**Hey:** Aww! Yes, I thought last chapter was one of the better ones—we get to see Robin beat someone up—yeay! (Not that violence is good…) And ya… I bet you don't like Speedy even more cause of this chapter right? Anyway thank you so much for caring about my story! I'll strive to do my best!

**Morbid-Kai:** Yes… I agree that my Robin is a little darker than the Teen Titan's Robin. But don't worry—he'll brighten up… eventually. Hehe and yes Starfire kind of got crushed and at the same time she got Robin's emotions strung up. Hm… what IS he hiding… Thanks for the review!

**AzarGoddess:** Ah, the pairing situation again… I'm not promising any pairings I mean, this story wasn't meant to be a romance, see? And your request was a GREAT idea. Maybe you should write a story of your own—I bet you'd be good at it! (I hope that didn't sound weird.) But that's just a suggestion. But thank you so much for loving my story. I hope you receive more reviews from such nice people like you!

**VashTheStampede7123:** (blush) Well, I cannot help but thank everyone for sticking with me thus far into the story! And yes, I like the way Cyborg's character behaves in my story too. And I hope Robin's fight wasn't too over the top but enough to keep you interested… but you seem to think so, so I'll leave it at that! Thank so much and I hope to hear from you again!

**oO; (all confused 'n' Such):** Oh! I'm sorry to make you cry! But you see, my story isn't based around romance, but friendship instead! So, I'm afraid pairings aren't my main concern right now… I hope it doesn't bother you! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope to not disappoint you!

**Lil' LIK Star**: Ah, I'm sure this chapter wasn't any happier than the last one, but I hope you liked it just the same! Thanks for the review!

**Lil runt:** (Are you really a runt? AH! Nevermind!) Ah, I hope not too many people are mad that I've made Blackfire and Speedy the enemy here (sorry!) But there has to be someone other than Slade who is in the background right now. And I agree, I'm so happy no one bashed each other with that hammer of yours! AW, and yes, thank you for agreeing for me to get a rest—but I'd hate to disappoint you all! And I do feel much better, thank you so I'll go get started on ch 17 asap! Thanks so much!

**ChipmunkGrl28:** Do I really have to say anything to you? You bug me about the next chapter as it is, Chippy. Lol, hope this chapter was okay although your precious Robin wasn't the star… hm… I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever be the star? Haha, I'm kidding so put that fire magic away please.

* * *

Phew! Okay! I'm so happy that all of you people who read and/or review have come to read my story! I've been a little busy so the next chapter probably won't come out for at least 2 weeks or something… Eh, and my friends have got me hooked on _Fruits Basket_ again so there's another thing to keep me from writing. I can't help it—I love it all!

**Remember to read and review people! It makes me so happy! Thank you and have a safe and great day no matter how corny that sounds and no matter how much you want to roll your eyes at me!**


	17. Snow Angel

**Chapter 17-- Snow Angel**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

_Robin jammed the roof door with a cinder block. The feeble door would only hold up for a few more moments before Slade would finally ram it down and take his victims._

"_I told you Robin! Never cross my path! You disobey me and I will kill that girl! I WILL. After all I've done, you can't escape. I am in you, I have trained you, and you belong to me as long as they are gone."_

_A young woman shivered and backed away while Robin held her protectively._

_She had short gasps escaping her lips as if she were drowning and thirsting for air. She had never seen a man so barbaric, striking Robin in the chest and chasing them like a madman all the way to the roof. 'This is enough…' She paused in her step and stared at her feet, turning around to face Robin. It was the middle of winter and the wild mix of stinging air and biting snow hit the two teenager's faces._

"_This… has to stop, Robin." _

_Robin watched as the girl backed him up so he was nearly on the edge of the building._

"_Barbara? Barb, what are you doing?"_

"_Robin, I can't… I can't do it. I can't let him hurt you anymore." Barbara knew she was too young, but something inside her was telling her this was right. This was her fate._

_He held his ground as took her by the shoulders. Her hair blew around uncontrollably in the cool breeze. "I want you to go back and be safe where he can't get to you. I will protect you, Barb, I promise."_

"_Robin." The girl almost laughed. She slowly pulled her own hands up and removed his glasses stroking his face as if he were made of glass. "I can't leave you here. I don't care what Slade will do to me. He could torture me, kill me—I'll never leave your side. I do not need protection—you do. I want you to live a life free of Slade."_

"_I told you not to come over! Why didn't you listen to me, Barb?" They both jumped at the hard ramming noise behind them. The girl whipped back to meet Robin's face._

"_I had to make sure you were okay. And I always will, Robin." She swallowed hard. "Even if something bad happens to me. You are never alone. I will always… be here with you." She choked while unsteadily touching his chest._

_Robin felt tears sting his eyes. "No… I won't let it happen."_

"_Don't you see? Robin… I've… I've fallen in love with you. I can't just watch Slade use you like this. I can't… and how long do you think you can keep running from him? I can't just stand idly."_

"_Barbara, we're only fifteen! We don't know what lo…"_

_She put a finger to his mouth. "I do. I know this feeling inside me." She grinned and backed Robin closer to the ledge. The door suddenly split open as if a wild boar had escaped in the apartment building. Out came Slade with a dangerous stare while climbing through the broken door._

"_I'll kill you both now." Slade chuckled._

"_Barbara, don't…!"_

"_Good bye Robin… escape him while you have time."_

_Barbara kissed his cheek. While her face was near his, he felt her tears brush along his left cheek. Her expression was silent as snow except a smile playing on her mouth. Slade ran at the couple pulling his fist back to strike at Robin and Barbara's head. Barbara used all her might and pushed Robin off the building._

_His eyes widened as he slipped off the ledge from the frozen ice. _

_The last thing he saw was Slade grab his snow angel by the hair. _

_A sickening crunch echoing in his mind has he tumbled down…_

_Down…_

_Down…_

_In the deep darkness of that winder day, his eyes stared at the deadly black night, the cold winds hitting his back._

_And finally hitting the ground, the ice-covered_ _snow..._

_...freezing his heart.

* * *

_

"Robin?"

Robin snapped out of his light sleep and stared at Beast boy. "Yes? How are they?"

"Star and Rae are a little shook up, but thank goodness you were there, man."

Robin smirked, "can I go talk to them?"

"Ya, if you can get past Mr. Bouncer over there." Beast boy pointed in the direction of Cyborg standing at the door of Starfire's room. Robin sighed and walked over to Cyborg. He felt a cool chill down his spine when he came back to his previous daydream… or should he say nightmare.

'_It's been a long time since I dreamed about her…but why now? Why am I dreaming of her?'_

He knocked on the door and Raven answered the door. "… hello."

"Can I come in?" Raven moved to the side to allow Robin a view of Starfire's room. It looked almost normal… except the wastebasket was filled to the brim with cheerleading equipment and other things. He turned to Raven to see her eyes staring at the window. He followed where her eyes were to see Starfire huddled on the bench in front of the window, her knees drawn up to her chin.

She stared blankly ahead before blinking and turning to Robin. "…"

Robin and Raven sat on Starfire's bed as Starfire turned back to the window, watching the casts of orange and red lights set across the sky. The trio sat in silence before muffled cries.

"Robin…"

"Yes, Star."

"Why won't you tell us?"

Robin stared at the back of her head and turned to Raven who suddenly acted interested with a teddy bear sitting in her lap. "Tell you wha…"

"Oh cut it, Robin!" Both Raven and Robin were taken back from the sudden outburst. "Why won't you inform us how you _know_? You do not let anybody see youat school of education for a week and unexpectedly you come about to amble by and save our lives? It does not make of any sense!"

"It isn't something I can just come out and say, Starfire." Robin said briskly his voice suddenly with an edge. "It isn't that easy."

**Flashback**

Raven walked away in search of Starfire. She ran towards the street to see Starfire's body standing right in the middle of the road as if she were lost. Raven breathed a sigh of relief… until she saw a red truck come up fast down the road. The world stopped turning for that moment. "STARFIRE!"

The redhead turned to the car and screamed at the same moment Raven screamed as well and ran towards her. Raven grabbed onto Starfire.

"MOVE! What is the matter with you?"

Starfire only heard stifle noises. Her feet were glued to the ground. Was this real?

"My Gosh, Starfire, MOVE! We're going to be killed, you idiot!" Raven herself panicked and in an instant, she nearly jumped out of her skin. The truck wasn't stopping and it was only a few meters away. She felt her own feet glue to the asphalt below: her new grave.

"Oh f…"

Without even finishing her sentence she felt the large object hit her and toss both bodies to the sidewalk… only the object wastoo cushioned for a truck.

And it was warm.

Raven opened her eyes while heaving deep breaths. Holding herself and Starfire tenderly underneath him was Robin almost out of breath. Her eyes widened with terror as Robin's face scrunched up.

"What the hell are you two _doing_! You could have got run over for cripes sake! What is the matter with you two!" He bellowed to them still panting. Raven and Starfire had never heard him raise his voice at them.

Starfire's eyes shot open and she felt a metallic taste on her lips. She touched her lip to see with the impact Robin had to jump at them; Robin had rammed her body forcefully into him that she bit her lip.

Besides that, the two girls were unharmed.

The two were speechless still, not know what to make of the scene. It all happened so fast. Raven looked down and saw that she and Starfire were clutching each other's hands so hard they were turning white at the knuckles.

Robin growled and stood up. While Raven and Starfire also got up, regaining some composure. Sure enough a crowd formed and the truck driver stopped to see if they kids were okay.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the road like that lil missy? Tryin' to get yourself killed or something?" He said red faced.

Starfire bowed her head low, "I'm sorry… I was not thinking. If there is anything I can do to make it up, or if your vehicle is damaged…"

The driver took on a pitiful look and scratched his head. "No, no it's okay. Just thank the Lord you little things didn't get hit. And my truck isn't going down that easy, she's okay." The driver put a finger under Starfire's chin and laughed, "just… watch where your wandering, Red."

"We will sir, and thank you." Raven said for Starfire who was too embarrassed. She felt bad, she'd put so many lives in danger all because of her. But a thought occurred to her again. How did Robin show up? She glanced at him while Robin stared at her… almost…

…Scared.

She thanked the driver repeatedly before he tore down the street again. Obviously nearly hitting three pedestrians didn't sink in that he should drive slower…

The girls were excused from school that day with phone calls to their parents. When Beast boy and Cyborg entered the scene the high school kids and other passing pedestrians were shooed away and resume their lives.

BB and Cyborg went over to Starfire's house immediately after school. Raven and Starfire were locked up in her room the entire afternoon swimming around in their own thoughts.

**End Flashback**

Starfire abruptly got up from the bench and walked out without another word. She closed the door quietly and left Raven and Robin alone in the room.

Robin was silent for a moment before trying to lighten the mood. "What's with her hua?"

"She has a point…Robin."

Kill a joy.

He slouched and ran a hand through his hair. "Raven…"

Raven continued to play with the bear's ear while thinking to herself. "No really… how is it that we tell you things… things _we_ couldn't imagine ever telling anyone else, not even our own parents…" She paused, "did this year mean anything to you? I mean, next week is already the last week of school… and you can't say you have not felt anything… _anything_ for us?"

"It's not like that." He managed. For some reason, Raven intimidated him with her aura. She didn't have a fighting aura like his and Cyborg's , a carefree one like Beastboy and Starfire… it was just…

… like _Hers_…

Only She was carefree… She was a fighter… She was everything… She was his Angel… always watching him and him watching Her…

Why couldn't it be like that now? With all the friends he's made this far? Did this year really mean nothing?

Raven turned to the window to see Starfire's room turning a pale orange like the sky. "I'm not trying to get you mad or anything…" She got up and stood in front of Robin, "but you know… most fears come from past experiences… most fears are from deep down, contained by you… and most fears don't go away…" She reached out to touch his face but held back, "…until you face them."

She didn't know why but for that moment she wanted to touch Robin. She didn't know what came over herself. Her new meditation techniques were starting to kick in.

She let her hand fall to her side. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe we just aren't good enough friends to you."

She could tell for sure now. The way Starfire felt for Robin… was exactly how she felt for him right now. He was pushing them away even though they wanted to be touching and linking with Robin. As long as Robin held back his past… like she did so many month's ago… he could never share his heart with anyone… not even with his friends…

…there was something inside him he wouldn't let go and it was haunting…

…and that's all she could tell.

* * *

Starfire didn't want to make a scene even though she was sadden by Robin. So she left. 

To her comfort, Cyborg was standing there with immense worrying eyes. "Starfire? What's the matter?" He instantly took her in for a massive hug. "Did he say anything?"

"…no." She wasn't telling a lie… but it wasn't the truth either. That's exactly what was wrong: Robin didn't _say anything_.

Cyborg ushered Starfire into the next room and the two sat in stillness. "When is your dad coming home?"

"… I don't know."

Cyborg knew something was wrong with Starfire. She was usually so happy to answer the time of her dad's arrival, but this… this was a side Cyborg had not seen from Starfire since… well he couldn't remember at all. Robin must have made a huge impact on her. "I see." After a moment he patted her knee.

"You know, Star, sometimes people can't open up as easily as you do sometimes. Take Raven for example—it took her a rage outburst to open up. Maybe Robin is like that. He needs some time and then one day, maybe he will tell us why he is so isolated."

"But, Cyborg this hurts more than I ever thought. More than the time you swindled me into thinking the sauce of fire was some kind of sweet candy and it burned my insides. It wounds me to know Robin does not trust us… are we… not good as friends?"

"No, that's not it, girl." Cyborg patted the redhead, "just give him time… and if he doesn't want to tell you or any of us, we gotta respect that." He moved his eyes to a picture of Starfire's family. "There are things that everyone doesn't like to talk about."

Her emerald eyes fell to her lap. She knew Cyborg was right. Only time could change and time could fix.

But couldn't their friendship help along the way? Why was he so much more distant… more so than Raven?

"Hey, Star?" She listened to soft footsteps behind her. Raven and Beast boy stood in the door way. Beast boy continued, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I think she feels _much _better after nearly being run over by a massive four wheeler." Raven rolled her eyes.

Beastboy glared, "yea I could say the same for you, but you never say _anything _so it wouldn't matter would it?"

Raven had no comment but settled for sitting in the love seat next to Cyborg and Starfire. Beast boy sighed in defeat.

"Listen, I'm sorry…"

"No, you're right." Beastboy's jaw dropped through the floor when Raven said it so hastily. "I… I didn't mean to call you a freak okay? I was just upset that day since I don't really like to talk about my parents all that much. I just snapped but I didn't—no—I shouldn't have put it on you. So… sorry, Beastboy." She looked up at him the corners of her eyes softening just a bit.

He gawked. Cyborg grinned, "I think someone's is digging on Rae…"

"AM NOT!"

"I didn't say it was you." Cyborg beamed evilly as Beastboy's face continued to grow redder and redder.

"S- shut u-p!"

Raven turned the other way while Starfire looked between the two boys confused. "Um… I do not see any shovels for the digging of Raven."

'_Idiots.'_ Raven thought darkly.

Beast boy sat down next to Raven… actually, he sat as far from her as possible while still staying on the couch. "While we're all confessing and all, I might as well too. I'm sorry I was rubbing you guys the wrong way it's just…"

Everyone waited patiently, their attention on Beastboy's confession. "It's just, you guys are so _cool_ and all. You've accepted me like no other people have and… it felt good. I wasn't just the freak show or anything, I could be myself and you guys were cool with it. But after a while, you all made me realize something.

I'm still not accepted really. I'm the third wheel with you guys. You're all much older than me, most of you know how to drive—save Starfire—and you all just… _click."_

Starfire leaned forward. "What do you mean of this clicking?"

"I mean, you and Cyborg are tight. Raven and you are tight. Robin and Cyborg have some kind of mutual friendship, I saw it! That day, you two shared a common cause of protecting Star—but what about me? I'm not as strong as you and Robin, I wasn't even included! I tried to help out when Raven went crazy on her b-day but no. Cyborg took care of it."

"But we do accept you." Cyborg interrupted.

"No, no you don't, dude! Don't you see? Sure we're friends and all, but I can't help but feel jealous. Within our friendship…I still don't fit." He slouched over while rocking his face in his hands. "I really am a freak I guess."

"Hey." Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to feel jealous, feel angry, feel happy, and feel alone— whatever. It's only human, Beastboy. We're all individuals."

"But because we don't include you in everything we do doesn't make you lesser of a person to us. And you _do_ fit in with us. I mean, who was there to cheer me up that day after I bombed Blood's Chemistry test?" Cyborg asked.

"And who was there to cheer me on at the game of foots and balls even though you knew you had an English Novel test the following day? I cheer all the time but it's a special sensation when you know you have a friend cheering_ you_ on." Starfire smiled.

Beastboy's face lightened up then he turned to Raven. "And who just now made everything a little stronger between all of us?" She gave him a slight smile. "See? Even though we're older that you and don't include you all the time, just talk to us, Beastboy. It's okay to tell people what you're feeling."

"We're sorry if we made you feel as wheel number three…" Starfire added.

He smiled. "Thanks guys. That… that means a lot to me."

Cyborg folded his hands behind his head. "It better cause that's the only one you're getting' from me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're so sweet."

"Like sugar, baby."

"Don't call _me_ baby!"

"This calls for some delicious treats! I shall generate the cookies that are softer! I have adapted to the kitchen!" Starfire got up while humming on the way to the kitchen. Beast boy and Cyborg eyed Raven as she sighed.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't burn the house down."

The boys sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin stood in the shadows of Starfire's hallway, listening to the whole conversation. He leaned against the wall and pulled his glasses off momentarily. _'Barbara… what do I do…? I can't tell them, but they deserve to know… before anything happens to them as well…'_ Robin peered around the corner to see Beast boy and Cyborg laughing about some kind of joke. They were all so happy… and he wanted to be like them badly… He touched the frames of his non prescription glasses and then his cheek. He could almost feel Her cool tears still coating his face. _'I will be free from Slade… that's my promise to you for protecting me…'

* * *

_

After finding the correct ingredients and equipment, Raven and Starfire set off preparing the cookies. Raven rolled up her purple sleeves while Starfire tied her hair back.

"So… what _did_ happen to your mom?" Raven asked while cracking an egg.

The smile never left Starfire's mouth. "She died. She was shot at the bank when the robber was trying to pass through her. She… was reasoning with him and you can figure out what happened."

"…But why didn't you tell me?" Starfire began mixing in the bowl while Raven watched.

"I knew how much you liked her, Raven. And we had not spoken throughout the years it did not occur to me that… you would _want _me to talk to you."

"I see…" The girls put the cookies in the oven and began washing dished. "…do you think… we can visit her grave?"

Starfire giggled, "yes! Of course! Perhaps we can do that tomorrow, I can go purchase the lovely flowers from the vendor!"

"Ha… you sure are happy to go visit your mom."

"Well, Blackfire does not want to come, and father only goes on the anniversary of her death." Starfire muttered. "I think mom would like to see you again."

"… Yes… okay, tomorrow it is." Raven ended it at that and they returned to the seating area to see that Robin had finally joined the group.

"Robin!"

"Sorry, Star. I didn't mean to yell…"

Starfire sat on Cyborg's lap as he wrapped his arms around her small waist while Raven plopped on the floor. "No, it is I who is sorry! I mean… I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you saved Raven and I today. It must take great courage to do something like that! And it was wrong of me to intrude of… your mysteriousness. I do not want to invade, but perhaps one day…"

Robin put his hand up. "I know… thank you."

Starfire turned around to look at Cyborg who gave her a wink. She clasped her hands together in joy. The timer began to beep. "Oh… they're done." Raven said dispassionately.

"Oh, I'll get it." Beastboy shot up and dashed to the kitchen.

"Oh no you ain't eating all them cookies, BB!" Cyborg zipped out from under Starfire who fell sprawled out all over the couch. The two made a dash for the cookies while Raven, Starfire and Robin just laughed.

They returned a short while later after they cooled. "Okay, can we eat them, now? I'm STARVING!" Beastboy pleaded whimpering while performing his imitation of a heartbroken dog complete with puppy eyes.

Raven couldn't help but give in. "…okay." They each grabbed a cookie (actually Beastboy and Cyborg taking two at a time) and ate.

Robin laughed and patted Starfire on the back. "Hey, these aren't half bad!"

Starfire beamed, "thank you! Raven assisted the whole time."

Raven blushed slightly, "it wasn't anything really."

"But they could be softer you know… they're kinda still hard." Beastboy muttered. Raven shot him a dirty look. "But they're good! Perfectly good, yes they're … eh… wonderful!" He spit out rapidly as Raven nodded in approval.

Starfire examined her cookie and had to agree. They weren't rocks like the first batch she'd made… but they still weren't perfect. The cookies were softening up but it _was_ kind of hard. Oh well, practice makes perfect! She came back to her previous thoughts and waved the cookie at Beast boy as if it were money.

"Not all cookies can be soft on the inside, Beast boy. But perhaps…" she let her eye catch Robin happily munching on his second cookie, "…perhaps some cookies can crumble this time."

Beastboy's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! I'm SO putting it in my ice cream!"

"I want some!" Robin said.

"Me too." Raven stated already mashing up her cookies.

Cyborg considered the choices. "Can I have pistachio ice cream?"

Beast boy made a face. "Pistachio is gross!"

"Yea, well your FACE is gross."

"Touché."

Starfire's eyes stared at the ceiling while she shrugged. At least no one saw through that one either. She laughed with her friends. It felt so right, all of them back together again. It reminded her of a silly sit com of some sort but even _they_ must feel happy when they were together. So what if some of them didn't want to talk about their past? The past didn't matter much anyhow. What mattered were the moments now that would make up the past. And it didn't always have to have sad tales, regrettable events that were thought about daily… moments like this would make satisfying past memories that would out-shine the bad ones.

In the mist of their talk she pulled a board game from the cabinet (unfortunately she had not played many board games and ended up pulling out Mall Madness). After a few groans from the boys they played out of sheer curiosity. She caught all of her friends completely hysterical that Beast boy kept going bankrupt and cheated out of his money.

"Damn, who the heck would even shop in a rip off mall like this anyway!" He shouted while missing another sale.

Cyborg turned to Raven to see her also mildly enjoying the game and Beast boy's anger at loosing all his money once again.

"_I've never seen Raven look so happy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know she doesn't smile much and all but… it's just her eyes. You could tell from across the room she looked… I dunno a little brighter to me." _

Cyborg contemplated over Jinx's comment from before and smiled. He felt a warm sensation run through his body and knew that she was right. Raven did seem… dazzling.

"It is your turn Robin, do you wish to go?" Starfire asked.

"Okay…" Robin took his turn and Starfire had to take a double take. _'No… that was just my imagination going fanatical.'_ She kept her thoughts to herself but couldn't help but think if her mind was playing tricks on her. She carefully looked back to Robin, who was laughing with Cyborg, thinking… _'Did I really see that though?'_

_A young girl that appeared to almost glow, wrapping her delicate arms around Robin has if she were a shield…_

_…her radiant dress pure ashen colored like a dove…_

_…golden hair that looked like a shimmering waterfall, silky soft to the touch…_

_…her face white as snow…_

_…and a smile warm as the sun._

**End Part Two**


	18. Summer Blow Out

**Chapter 18- Summer Blow Out**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Cyborg picked up his bag after football practice. It wasn't really practice but a club for the summer. That's right. School was finally over and it was party time! Beach, sun, videogames, sports—summer was the best!

"Hey, Cyborg!" He turned to the left to see Bumble Bee running up to him. What's up?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting a friend down the street and saw you guys playing football. Pretty cool, next year we're gunna seriously murder em' all!" She laughed.

Cyborg grinned and walked to his car. His baby, his beauty, he loved his car. "Maybe I'll get to see you some time, Bee."

"Well actually…" Bumble Bee crossed her arms and looked to the sky. "I was wondering if I could catch a ride… my dad kind of…"

Cyborg didn't let her finish and just opened the passenger side of the car. "Hop in, I'll take you…home."

Bumble Bee grinned and jumped over the hood of the car. "Thanks so much!" Cyborg didn't say anything but grinned. Turning the engine on, he sped down the street back to his old house.

Bumble Bee chatted idly about her vacation plans to the Caribbean with her parents and trying to spend time with her grandpa. Cyborg listened quietly even though it was ripping him inside. He should have been part of their picture…

They reached her house and she unfastened her seat belt, just sitting. Cyborg turned to her. "What's up?"

"You know, I talk about you all the time to my folks and if you don't mind, you wanna come in?"

Cyborg held his breath subconsciously. "Um, that's okay, I really gotta go home, Bee."

"Just say hello and then I'll kick you out, alright? Don't be such a pansy!" She laughed. Cyborg sighed and got out of the car.

"Dad, mama, I'm home!" Bumble Bee called. Cyborg kept his eyes on the floor as the door opened.

"Baby, how was Tammy's house?"

"Fun, oh, mama this is Cyborg: that kid I tell you about."

The older woman looked up and the creases in her eyes deepened. She smiled and waved to Cyborg. "Hello, young man." Cyborg watched his mother's movements. She was the same as he remembered her, a strong beauty… his mother.

He put on a smile and stopped at the porch stairs. "Hello, ma'am, it's… nice to see you."

She laughed and hugged Bumble Bee. "Bee tells me you take great care of her and her friend Starfire. And you really are handsome." She quirked an eye brow, "but you seem so familiar."

His family… living the life he should have been part of. Cyborg gulped and took three steps back. "It was nice meeting you, bye…"

"Bee, is that you?" A loud masculine voice reached Cyborg's ears. A larger man with a muscular built came out and once his eyes laid on Cyborg his body stiffened. He just stared at his son like he was lower than dirt. "…hello."

"Hello, sir." This was getting more and more awkward by the minute.

Bumble Bee took hold of their father's hand. "Dad, this is Cy, my friend from school. He dropped me off and I'm forcing his to say hi to you guys."

Their father turned to Bumble Bee with softer, warmer eyes. Eyes that would never look at Cyborg that way. "You shouldn't have done that sweetie, I'm sure your friend has to be at _other_ places."

"Yea, I'd better go, Bee. See you around."

Bumble Bee groaned, "aw, you're no fun. Wanna stay for dinner or something? We could go hang out with Starfire too if you want." Cyborg smiled, in so many ways he wished he really could just come out and tell her everything. But he caught his father's eyes again. They were hard and stern practically throwing rocks at Cyborg to go away and never come back.

Suddenly their mother put her arms around Bumble Bee. "Now, now, it looks like Cyborg really has to go so let him, baby. Besides, his mom must want him home for lunch." Cyborg looked away. Emotions were never his thing…

The older woman waved. "Take care and careful driving."

Cyborg walked quickly into his car and waved back. He watched for a moment the family he would never be part of before stepping on the gas and heading for home. _His _home.

As he drove, he felt the heavy air lift around him. For some reason, he wasn't as sadden about it as he used to be. Perhaps telling his friends about it, it didn't seem like such a heavy burden to carry anymore. Besides, he'd go on living any day just to see how happy his mother was. Just to see that smile was worth the heartache he'd held.

He finally got home and slammed the door closed calling, "mommmm! Daaad! I'm hoooome!"

A plump woman with beautiful brown curls came bounding down the stairs, her face lit up with happiness. "Cy baby! How was football?"

He hugged him mom slightly while walking up the stairs. "It was fun."

"Lunch will be ready in an hour or so when you father gets home. He said he'd be home for lunch before going back to work"

Cyborg smiled. It was so like his mother now. Perhaps it was better that he found these people to love. He was making their life happy, that's why they adopted him right? He laughed, "sure thing ma… sure thing."

* * *

Beast boy and Raven sat at the pier. It was a balmy day and the sea gulls squawked while circling the ocean. "Good day for fishing. Beastboy sits still… waiting for the perfect moment. He watches a fish swim in circles around the pier… the beautiful sun is smoothing out over the sky, no sign of thunderst…"

"Would you STOP narrating your life, Beastboy?" Raven asked looking up from her book. She glared at him from under her straw hat tied under his chin by a dark blue ribbon. She wore a black one-piece bathing suit with jean shorts over it. Beastboy on the other hand was going for a pure sailor look.

He threw his fishing pole across the pier. "But this is SO boring! You're not even talking, the fish aren't biting, and I swear I'm going to get some kind of skin disease from all this sun!"

"You're already green you know…"

"I can't stand this!"

"That's why I wore a hat…"

Beastboy sat next to Raven dangling their legs over the pier. He watched a sail boat pass by farther away. He had to admit though, the ocean glimmered softly and the sounds_ were_ relaxing. Now if only he'd catch one fish. He sighed and gathered up his fishing line from the water. "I give up."

Raven looked up from her book again, "giving up? That's not like you."

"There are NO fish biting! I just stink at fishing."

"The funny part of all this is that you're a vegetarian…" Raven mused while cracking a smile.

"No way! See? I'm using a rubber hook so it doesn't pierce the fish and once I catch one I'm simply going to throw it back!"

"… you are the most _intelligent _person I've ever met." She replied sarcastically. "Let me guess. You're using _seaweed_ at bait."

Beastboy held up a tub of tofu shaped as small fish. Raven raised an eye brow giving him a look that read, _'are you serious?'_

"What? Those fish might like it." Beastboy defended.

"You're hopeless."

"Yea, I suppose… but I wish I could catch at least one measly fish. I guess I'm just no good."

She buried her face back into her book while steam rose from Beastboy's head. He threw the line back into the water and then turned to Raven's unused fishing pole. She refused to fish but brought her pole since he bugged her about it. He stood up and dusted his sailor outfit off.

"I'm going to go get drinks, what do you want to drink?"

"Water… that isn't made from tofu right?"

Beastboy snorted and stalked away leaving Raven alone. When she was sure Beastboy was away, she placed her book down and leaned on the pier for support. "It's a nice day…" She turned to Beastboy's fishing pole and tofu 'bait'. She turned around to make sure he wasn't there. "I wonder what it's like…"

She picked up her own rod and poked three little tofu pieces onto the hook. At least she didn't feel as bad poking tofu onto hooks than shrimp or worms… She inspected her handy work and released the reel, holding the line with her index finger.

With the slightest flick of her wrist she let the line take to the air and with a satisfying 'plop!' It fell into the water. She locked her line and reeled it slightly. She locked the rod between her legs and held onto it tightly with her hands afraid it might tug…

"Ah, this is so stupid! If Beastboy can't catch anything, why would I think I…" suddenly she felt a sharp tug on her line and jerked forward with a jolt. She smirked, she couldn't wait to see Beastboy's _face _when he saw that she could catch a fish within less that five minutes while he had been trying for a good three hours.

She began to reel it, but thought a moment. She had been kind of mean to Beastboy the past few months… and he was always trying his best to cheer her up. Well… if one fish would make him happy, she'd consider it as an _I'm sorry_ gift of sorts. She wasn't completely heartless.

Maybe the Ice Princess could melt.

She put Beastboy's rod where her own lied before and then mounted her rod where Beastboy's used to be. She watched the rod bend and wave in the air. She took a deep breath and yelled, "BEASTBOY!"

In no time flat, Beastboy came jogging over with two drinks in his hands. "Rae! Are you okay? What happened!" He panicked. He'd thought Raven was in some sort of trouble!

She pointed to his rod calmly as he walked over grabbing it with full force. "Your rod caught something."

"Wow! It feels HUGE!" Beastboy cried excitedly. Raven couldn't help but feel warmth at seeing her friend so enthusiastic about a fish.

"Do you need help?"

"Grab that net!" He responded quickly. Raven jogged towards the pile of things and found the net. She held it out as Beastboy reeled hard. Raven watched with anticipation wondering if the line would break or not. Sweat built up on his face when all of a sudden, a red snapper flew out into the air. Both teenagers gasped in surprise watching it jerk wildly. Raven swooped down and caught the fish in the net as Beastboy and her stared at it in awe.

"Wow…"

"Dude… he's so cute!"

Raven rolled her eyes. Beastboy talked to the fish for a moment wishing it luck as he plopped it back into the water before it lost too much air. The couple sat for a moment replaying the scene again in their minds. Their drinks sat in the corner long forgotten.

Beastboy turned to Raven and grinned. "That was awesome! Thanks Raven."

"I didn't do anything really."

"Yeah! You told me and you helped me net the fish! Thank you so much." Beastboy slapped Raven on the back. "Come on, I want to go tell Robin and Cyborg about it."

"You mean tell them the fake version about how you caught it, right?"

Beastboy blushed.

* * *

Starfire sat on her porch eating a lemonade icy. It was hot outside but the day was ending so she sat outside and watched the sunset. It was beautiful… her mother used to love sunsets…

"Hey, Star." She turned around to see her father dressed for work. "I'm going to my meeting now. You and your sister will take care right?"

"Of course. Be safe dad." Starfire called. Her dad chucked and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye kiddo."

She watched her dad pull out of the garage and drive away while a pair of feet stepped behind her. She knew it was Blackfire probably going out for the night; for the next few days, maybe even weeks. It didn't matter; she'd be going to college sooner or later.

"Hey, little sister." Her voice was softer. Starfire turned around to acknowledge her and simply went back to enjoying her icy treat. Blackfire sat next to her and they sat in silence. Starfire wanted her sister to go away—she was utterly irritated still but secretly she hoped that her sister would make an apology. If not that then just get away and leave her alone. Hadn't she done enough damage?

"Star I…" Blackfire fooled around with her shoe lace trying to figure out what to say. She sighed and looked up to the sunset. Both sisters didn't say anything, just watched the sky turn beautiful colors. "Hm… you know… mom used to watch the sunsets with us when we were younger… and then we'd fight over who was mom's favorite daughter."

"And you'd always tell me that she loved you more." Starfire interrupted sharply, looking away.

Blackfire felt pain rip through her side. Starfire was right… throughout the years she'd just been bitter. It felt so long ago when they would huddle together, play together, and argue together. But this, she didn't realize all these things had gotten out of control. She'd hurt her only sister and they'd grown apart, a gap forcing them away. Blackfire felt bad… Raven was right though… she was being self centered.

Their mom's death didn't just affect herself. She felt her mother left them and didn't think about them if she died. What would happen to them? Her mom didn't care… but now that she thought about it, it wasn't just about her. It was Starfire. She was so much younger than her, it must have hurt more. When her sister needed her the most, she wasn't there to comfort her. Then Starfire found Cyborg. He had taken better care of her than Blackfire ever would have.

She was the one who pushed Starfire away. She knew her younger sister looked up to her almost like a mother figure but she didn't care; she guessed she was the one being evil. Perhaps that's why… when she saw how content Starfire was with Robin she felt resentful.

Why was it that Starfire could go on so happy while she herself turned bitter? Their mother's death had changed them… and she was the one left hurt, not Starfire.

She wanted to turn everything back.

Blackfire turned to her sister but Starfire glared hard at the sky. She wanted to fix things… better now than never. Blackfire grinned to herself: it was the first selfless thing she'd do. It would be… what her mom would want: her daughters growing and learning to love one another, not trying to hurt.

"I heard you and Ice… _Raven_ visited mom's grave." Blackfire stated.

"Yes."

"So…? How was it?"

Starfire turned slowly. "It… was fine. I think mom was happy to see Raven again."

"Oh."

Starfire smiled turning to the sky. It wasn't hard to see her sister was trying to be nice to her. It was… sweet. "You should go visit her before you leave to college. She misses you."

From down the block Starfire spotted Robin and Cyborg making their way towards her house. "There's Robin and Cyborg. I'll see you later…"

"Star! I…" Starfire turned around before walking to her friends. Blackfire looked away, her ego getting the best of her. "Don't… don't think I'm getting all mushy on you or anything, sis, it's just… you…" she ground her teeth down, "you're so lucky to have true friends. I… I don't know…"

"…You never do know." Starfire turned away. She half expected Blackfire to apologize but that would have been too much. She'd never admit what she did was wrong.

"I… I'm sorry…" When the words escaped her mouth she stood up and went into the house.

Starfire turned around, her green eyes full of shock.

"Starfire! Hey, girl!" Cyborg called. Starfire continued staring at the door and smiled. She whipped around and jumped at Cyborg.

"Friends! I am so happy to see you!"

"We're going to Robin's place, you in?" Cyborg asked. Starfire turned to Robin who looked a little pale. She noticed a small scar on the side of his head.

"Robin, what happened?" She asked ignoring Cyborg's question for a moment. She touched the small scab and Robin flinched back.

"I fell when I was at the pool." He responded.

She bit her lip knowing there was more to it than that. "Okay. Will Beastboy and Raven be coming?"

Cyborg nodded, "yes, and Beastboy said he had something important to tell us."

"But why does it have to be at my house? Why not Star's? It's closer for everyone." Robin reasoned as they walked.

Cyborg smacked Robin on the back, "'cause we've never seen your pad, man! What—is there something you're hiding at home? Ahaha."

Robin didn't say anything.

* * *

It was nine thirty and the party was underway. Starfire was beating Raven at ping pong while Beastboy told Cyborg about his fishing adventure.

"And the sucker was THIS huge!" Beastboy flailed his arms out as wide as he could. "He put up one hell of a fight and nearly pulled me in! Raven was scared for my life too."

Cyborg laughed while gulping down his soda. "Wow, BB, I'm proud of you! I mean really? Gee wiz, you caught a fish THIS huge?" Cyborg asked widening his arms longer than Beastboy could. Cyborg knew Beast boy was exaggerating by a mile.

"Yeah, he was even bigger! With these angry looking eyes!"

Raven caught some of Beastboy's story while chasing after a miss-placed ping pong ball and rolled her eyes. She walked back to Starfire who also heard the story.

"Tell me, did Beastboy…?"

"Nope…"

"And the fish…?"

"Was as big as my foot, which is about to be shoved down his_ throat_ if he doesn't shut up."

Starfire put a finger to her lip and shrugged while serving the ball. "Well, how did he get this _giant_ of a fish?"

Raven sighed and passed the ball back. "Do you want to know? When he left I tried fishing and caught one… but I felt bad for the idiot and let him have my fish."

Starfire missed the ball because of her small squeal of delight. "That is really kind of you, Raven! The amiability is very becoming of you!"

"It's a one time thing… don't get used to it."

"You are becoming more and more like when you were younger."

"That's a bad thing…?"

Starfire laughed, "Perhaps! I think I have gotten used to your sober manner now. It suits you better. I guess change is good."

"I guess it is… but I still think that fish made Beastboy's head a little bigger than it used to be." The two girls laughed.

Robin stood out on his balcony scanning the city. He was on assignment tonight but with his friends over… he just couldn't. He knew he had to tell them about his real self. They only deserved the truth at least before anything dreadful would happen. He turned to the quarter moon and sighed.

After a while, he went inside to see his friends gathering around the television. "Hey, Beastboy brought some anime, you wanna watch, Robin?" Cyborg asked while the girls viewed Beastboy's large selection.

He opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't want to ruin the moment…

He sat down on his black leather couch and watched his friends argue about which one they'd watch.

"I've never seen the anime of Card Captor Sakura! They declare the anime of the dubbed kind was not very good—but the original one is very charming!" Starfire giggled, "And I would like to see the relationship of Sakura and Syaoran…"

"Dude that show is my sisters'! It's too girly!" Beastboy muttered. He held up another Dvd at Starfire's face. "We're totally watching Rurouni Kenshin!"

Cyborg sat on the floor and smiled happily, "how about Full Metal Alcamest? It's about this guy—with a metal arm and…"

Raven shook her head. "I told you, no one wants to watch Full Mental Al…"

"It's not mental it's _metal_—metal—METAL!" Cyborg cried for the thousandth time.

Suddenly they heard an earsplitting pound on the door. Beastboy's face brightened up as he opened his wallet, "duuuude, it's pizza time!"

The knocking turned into ramming and suddenly the door burst open. Raven and Starfire screamed as Cyborg and Beastboy stood in front of them. The silhouette of a man stood at the doorway and Robin could feel the color drain from his entire body. The lights flickered to some extent as the figure walked slowly with deliberate steps towards the festivity. The lights stopped flickering and there stood the man Robin wished would just vanish. He knew now all his friends were in critical danger.

The man smiled and cracked his neck. "_So_ sorry to crash your party, Robin… but I'm afraid you are familiar with the consequences…" he narrowed his eyes, "of bringing others into your situations."

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story! And here it comes—be prepared this will be one hell of a roller coaster ride (hands out throw up bags) but I'll try to lighten it up here and there. I'll update ASAP people. Remember to review, and thanks again!**


	19. Boy Wonder

**Chapter 19- Boy-Wonder**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Slade stood before Robin; there he was just_ standing_ there. Slade…. Everything flashed before his eyes, every memory binding itself with that man. Just looking at him, Robin wanted to vomit. Robin didn't know what he felt… he was angry for one. Angry at himself. He knew his friends shouldn't have come over. Now they would all be in jeopardy and Slade wasn't the one to mess with. Robin only hoped Slade had not made contact with any of his friends. Robin _knew _of his sinful ways and Robin_ knew_ he was manipulative. Robin knew, but still didn't do anything. But why?

'_They will hurt you in the end.'_ The thoughts in the back of his mind chanted tauntingly, _'I told you… I told you it would all come back to stab you. You set your own trap.'_

"No," Robin said aloud to no one in particular.

Slade took a few steps into the suddenly chilly apartment, the rubber soles of his shoes making everyone cringe. "Yes, Robin." Slade's brow raised and a small laugher rumbled low in his throat. "And your time is up."

Robin grounded his teeth and stepped before his friends. "Can't you pick a better time?"

"I think this is a perfect time. I have nothing to hide… do _you_?" Slade stopped and slid his hands around in the air, making an acknowledgement to his friends. Just his movements made Robin's stomach do flip flops. All his old emotions settled in and suddenly he wanted everyone to leave. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy… all of them. He wanted to forget all of them, he wanted to be alone, he wanted, he wanted to give up and take the easy way out. Wasn't there? Death was always less painful. Less painful than seeing more people suffer. Suffer for _his _mistakes.

Robin felt himself almost choked on his tongue when a cool hand reached for his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Robin yelled slapping the hand away.

Raven pulled away as if Robin were on fire. Her eyes widened faintly at Robin's piercing voice. There was a certain air about him, something beyond description. Those dark clouds over his heart were only becoming more and more mysterious. Raven put her hands up in defense. "Robin… tell us what's happening. Please, what is _happening_?" Although Raven never showed real raw emotion, Robin's body language to this man was frightening her. He wasn't the cool collected boy he'd met almost a year ago… this was something different. It was something on a totally different spectrum. And the way he shrugged her off all so icily, as if she were lower than dirt—no not even dirt—she was _nothing_ to him.

Cyborg cracked his knuckles and glared at Slade. "Listen buddy, you have a problem with Robin? Why don't you sit down and talk instead of making some big ole dramatic entrance and nearly breaking down the damn door?" Without even blinking Starfire screamed seeing Cyborg smashed into a wall.

"CYBORG!" Starfire's eyes instantly brimmed with worry and she ran over to Cyborg's aid. A hand shot out and she felt a large hand grab her wrist. Starfire's heart pumped rapidly as she held her breath. Those eyes… this man seemed so familiar.

"Don't touch her, Slade!" Robin aimed for the ribcage but it was fruitless. The man was like a machine, instant reading Robin's move and pushing Starfire aside to land a blow into Robin's gut. He fell away a few feet his whole body spinning around and hitting the ground with an awful smash. The carpet gave his arms rug burn and he could feel a stinging sensation on his face. He slowly opened an eye to see his glasses fell a few feet away form him.

Beastboy was over Cyborg and checking on him while Raven stood by the window, eyes wide and shocked. Honestly, besides the occasional fight at school, she'd never seen so much live violence. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she watched Cyborg's body limp against a wall while Beastboy tried to help him up and Robin's body spin away and skid on the floor. Suddenly her eyes locked on the main party crasher as he took three steps. She counted and remembered as it echoed in her mind those three steps. It seemed to drag on forever as she watched Slade grab Robin by the hair and whisper something into his ear. Then drop him like a sack of potatoes.

She wanted to scream, cry,

and yell at the bastard for doing something so revolting to her friends! But she couldn't. She just stood there gawking… and he turned to her.

"Be careful, little Raven, trying to get a loner to have friends…" his eyes creased as if laughing at her, "is like traveling around in a circles. And don't you try and change that."

"Slade… I owe you nothing!" Robin coughed out. "You leave them…!"

"What? Leave them out of this? I already warned you Robin… I gave you that chance. And you blew it. You never told them, you never gave _them _that chance." He said looking around at Cyborg now standing with the help of Beastboy and Starfire. His attention went back to Robin. "You were on assignment and I see no fruit of your labor. You were slacking off, that means double up or pay the consequences." Slade turned around and began walking to the door. "As the saying goes, Robin: an eye for an eye." With that, Slade closed the door behind him quietly.

The room was silent and still. Robin swore he could hear a pin drop. "Robin…?" It was Starfire. "Robin, what…?"

"What's going on, dude?" Beastboy asked.

"We all want to know." Cyborg finished. "All of us."

He felt sick.

Robin wanted to curl up in a ball and die. His mask was revealed and his life was exposed. He knew they would find out… they'd know sooner or later but the sooner came too soon for him. Why were they still here? He wanted them to leave… leave him alone. It was always better when he was alone; no one else was going to get hurt anymore.

"I owe him nothing. NOTHING!" Robin stood up and suddenly slammed his fist into a wall. "That bastard won't get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Robin felt so sick to himself. Slade wanted every part of him, he would work Robin until the day he was dead. And Robin wouldn't escape; he'd fallen into a world he hadn't even begun himself and Slade took over whatever was his. Whatever was Robin's was going to become Slade's. And that's how it would always be. He shut his eyes and roared out in frustration. "God, just leave me alone!"

Cyborg and Beastboy tried to calm Robin down while Starfire glanced around the room. Raven stood on the balcony staring out at the crescent moon. "It's happening…" Starfire walked outside and stood behind Raven. The linen curtains swayed gently in the breeze in contrast to the events inside the room.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know… something bad is going to happen… and it'll happen soon, Starfire. I just got this feeling when I saw Robin's face when that… guy showed up. There's something Robin hasn't told us. The way he… he shoved me away…" her voice gave way and her sentence drifted off into a slightly cracking sound. Raven's eyes fell downward and Starfire's heart twisted in knots.

She liked Robin…

Raven like Robin as much as _she_ did…

And Starfire's mind almost blew away. She was so blind not to see how much Raven and her cared for Robin… in different ways but still all the same. They had a mutual bond of weakness for Robin. His strength, words, attitude… his mystery… and everything in between.

Starfire turned back to see Robin, his glasses gone and his face scrunching up in frustration. It tore her heart up inside to see him in such hurting. She felt like she was watching him in a locked cage drowning, and she couldn't find the key as she watched him struggle for breath. All over this man called Slade… that seemed so familiar to her. What was happening? She felt it too, what Raven said. Something was about to happen and Starfire feared the worst.

"Let's go back in." Raven suddenly said quickly walking into the apartment. If Starfire took a careful glance she'd have seen that Raven too, was in a great deal of pain.

Robin had regained some composure but his body language was showing anything but that. Cyborg patted Robin's shoulder. "Okay man, now tell us what's going on."

"I can't." Robin quickly answered. He hated himself. Slade had already drilled that into his mind. Robin had to keep to himself, that's what Slade wanted.

"Well… tell us what this Slade wants of you." Starfire added softly. She pulled Raven over with her so they were circled around Robin. "We all want to know, please."

Robin looked at Beastboy who was wary that Raven couldn't look directly into Robin's eyes. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "…Okay. Slade is… that man is my uncle. My parents died when I was ten and I was to live with my other uncle. But Slade got to me first and he… he has been in my life ever since. He led me down a path of wrong… but I strive to do the right things… I don't know why I wanted to change. Just doing as he says was much easier but I don't know now. I just don't know why I wanted to change."

"That doesn't explain why he comes in and starts all this trouble. What kind of uncle comes around and just beats down his nephew?" Cyborg asked thinking about his own kind family.

"I don't know. He raised me… in a way."

Beastboy felt like he wanted to pull his hair out. "Dude, you're not making any sense! All this mumbo jumbo about not owing him stuff and practically kidnapping you after you parents died! Why don't you just come out and say it?"

Robin leaned over and rolled his head in his hands. _'If only it was that easy.'_

"I don't want to get you involved." Robin finally muttered.

"As if we weren't already." Cyborg said.

"No more than you need to."

"Robin, we're you friends! We want to help you." Beastboy interrupted.

"You can't. The only way you can help me is letting _me_ let go of_ you_."

"We just can't do that!" Beastboy said a little louder as the words began flying in the air.

"Yes you can! Just walk out that door and forget about me and everything!"

"We don't want to!" Cyborg rose even louder.

"Yes you do."

"We are you're friends." Beastboy nearly yelled.

Robin shot out of his seat. "That's just it! We're_ friends_. That's it_ just_ friends. Don't you get it? Slade will _kill _you. He will KILL you. Not like in those movies and crap; he will _kill_ you. I don't want that happening okay? I knew it was all a stupid mistake to get involved with you in the beginning! But noooooo, you all had to tell me and convince me that we were all in it together and I couldn't just drop you! It would have been better if we'd have never met. Don't you understand? No wait, I take that back, you will_ never_ understand what it is to be me. To be a loner. Not those stupid clichés we make at school—no I am a_ real_ loner. I was destined to be alone and meeting you all… was a mistake."

There was a thick air in the room and all was quiet.

'_I don't know what to say…'_ Cyborg thought to himself.

'_He really… he really wanted to be alone… to protect us.'_ Starfire thought.

'_Robin was always someone I looked up to and now I know why. Because he wanted to stop doing something he knew was wrong and tried to do the right things to atone. He was brave to live all these years of torment and still try and be friends… for us.'_ Beastboy thought.

Raven's eyes were still and unyielding. She placed her hands on her knees and tried to sort out her words. "You say… it would have been better if we'd never met but do you really think that? You'd really want everything we've done to just vanish and pretend it would have never happened? Is that really what you'd want? Living alone like that?" She sighed. "You'd give up precious memories to protect us you say… but how is forgetting us protecting us? You don't think our lives maybe… became a whole lot better just because you came into our lives?

"Every single life is important… I've learned that from Starfire. Every memory is just as important as the next; the good ones and the bad ones… I've learned from Cyborg. Never judge a book by its cover… I've learned that from Beastboy." She finally held Robin's eyes and hers were brimmed with hot tears. She blinked and a few plump drops of sadness fell from the ice princess' eyes.

Robin could feel his chest hurt with emotions and frustration. But Raven's next comment shattered whatever barrier that was left of him.

Raven's voice began to get watery with every word flowing from her heart. She pointed a hand to her chest. "And you… you will stand here and _defy_ everything that I have grown to depend upon? Everything that makes me… makes me _want_ to be your friend? Robin, how can you say something like that to our faces?"

"Don't you think I've thought about telling you all about this before? Look at us, he _hit_ Cyborg! He'd finally intervened into your lives and he knows you all are my friends. He will hurt you… just like he did to Barbara."

'_Barbara.'_ The one thought sent Robin into a blank void.

'**_I will always… be here with you.'_ **

'_No… just let me be alone and everyone will be safe.'_

'**_I do not need protection—you do. I want you to live a life free of Slade.'_ **

'_But he took your life and he will take theirs. I don't want them to get hurt that's why…'_

Robin came to a realization and took a deep breath.

'**_I've fallen in love with you, Robin.'_**

His blue eyes scanned the room with his friends all waiting patiently. They loved him and he loved them… that is why they were friends. That is what Slade never gave him: love. Love was a word that could mean so many things—the universal language that only the heart could sense. And in his heart he knew… in this room there were two different views of love:

He wanted to let them _go_ out of love for them.

Yet they wanted to _help_ him out of love for him.

Robin released a small chuckle and he kept his head low. Love was fighting love… there would be no winner. He had to choose: leave them and all the memories or put their friendship and everything on the line… for them. Barbara wanted him to have a life free of Slade. That was her dearest wish.

"… Leave please."

Starfire leaned forward to Robin. "Please, I do not want to depart with you alone by yourself knowing that Slade could come back any time."

"I'm fine alone. Please just go home now and…" the words wouldn't come out. They felt so final and heartbreaking. Like those words were all he could depend on. He placed a smile onto his face and held a hand to his sore head. "Go home and be safe."

Starfire was about to protest but Cyborg shook his head 'no'. She took another glance at Robin, her face breaking with every moment thinking the next day, there was a possibility she'd never see him again. He may pick up and leave, continue his life as a loner and yet she didn't want him to be alone. She didn't want him to leave. But she took a final glance and left the door silently with Cyborg and Beastboy.

Raven followed the group behind and paused before leaving. She didn't turn around, afraid that if she did she would never be able to leave him either. She just stood there staring at the door frame wishing there were some way to know what was going on in Robin's mind. Like the answers would be written somewhere but she just couldn't find them. They were hiding and pretty much just trying to piss everyone off. Everything that started so simple… she just slipped in the cafeteria and there she was in the arms of Robin: The boy-wonder. Raven had to laugh the name did suit him. Who is Robin really?

Raven chuckled and spoke with a more self-assured voice. "I don't want you to go and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know that you are really confused and so are all of us. I don't think any of us really know what we want out of life but… we're still living and going on." She paused and began walking out the door slowly. "If anything, just promise… you won't leave without saying good bye, Robin."

Robin put his elbows on his knees and placed his chin into his folded knuckles. He had a lot to do tonight and so much was on his mind. Yet Raven's promise suddenly didn't make everything as final as he thought. He smiled and Raven could feel his genuine smirk behind her back as she closed the door gradually.

"I promise, Raven."

**To be continued.

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Eh, so long from my last update… what with school and all updates may be slower than before but I had this chapter read over by my friend Chipmunkgrl28. (Thanks so much!) This chapter is simply leading into the next chapter which is a continuation of the night. So more late night action in Robin's part! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Responses!**

**Sillymail**- Um, updates will be a little slow but I'll do my best. And couples? Well, there are no couples! Nope, none that I can see so far. Everyone has a friendship with one another besides Raven and Starfire liking Robin but there won't be any kind of triangle between them or anything, okay? I'm sorry but this story is supposed to be based around romance but more along the friendship line. Thanks so much for the review though!

**The Goth Witch**- Sorry for leaving you at the cliff hanger! But ya know, just building suspense and the like. You like my writing? Thank you so much! I'll do my best and thank you for the review!

**Dannonspring-** Yep, Slade is a big meannie and he's just going ot get meaner and meaner… yep don't you just love antagonists? They just make everything a little more confusing. And I'm still playing around with a kissing scene. No, not like a total make out thing or anything but an innocent thing. I don't know, that's still up in the air and this story is not suppose to be a romance so there aren't any pairings intended. Thank you so much for the review

**VashTheStampede7123**- Aw thank you so much for going along my roller coaster! And yes, last chapter was suppose to be a little happier time for the summer and I'll admit the Beastboy/Raven scene was my favorite to write. I thought it was funny but sweet. And I'm sorry Robin didn't exactly kick any ass in this chapter, I promise he will in the next few chapters if anything! Thank you for the review!

**Stargazer92-** Thank you so much for liking my story! It means so much to me that there are people like you that want me to update ASAP… well all the time! Thanks for the review.

**Mandee2theRescue-** Wow, you really like my story? Thank you so much! I really appreciate that! And I lfet you all at the cliff hanger just to get some climax to the story. Hope you're okay with that. And like I have been telling everyone else, this story isn't suppose to be romance so if Robin doesn't get hooked up with anyone at all, don't be surprised, okay? This is suppose to be about the titans helping Robin out. No matter what I guess you all will insist on pairings anyway. Thank you for the review!

**Seeker Carter**- Okay okay okay okay, I'll update ASAP ASAP ASAP! Thanks for the review review review!

**AzarGoddess**- Alright, thank you so much for the review and I'll do my best to continue to the end!

**Jakalobe**- Haha, the beginning of your review was hilarious! And YES! Finally someone who accepts my idea of friendship pairings! Thank you so much! You have a soft spot of villans? Hm… I guess all villains have a story too, hua? I can see why you like villains. Sorry for such a long wait but I hope this chapter does well in setting things up for the next chapters! Thank you so much for your WONDERFUL review! You're so accepting of my idea!

**Lil runt**- A lot of you guys really don't like cliff hangers hua? I'm glad that the titans personal stories have touched you and yes, Cyborg's dad was so mean! And there are no real romance relationships in this story—at least there isn't suppose to be. This is suppose to be about friendship no matter how corny that sounds. And yes, the 'man' is Slade. That would be pretty mean to have it NOT be Slade after all that dramatic entrance and all! But thank you for the review it is lovely to see that you are enjoying it!

**EveningCatMoon**- Ah, the cliffhanger was that bad hua? I hope it left you in suspense! I'll update as much as I can but due to school and such I don't know how often that will be. Thanks for the review, every single one counts!

**Chipmunkgrl28-** Yes yes inside jokes go all around in our stories don't they? Hahaha, and I'll leave you at another horrible part again in a future chapter, Chippy. Just. For. You. … Thanks for the review!

**Ghost Knight-** Ah, yes the grammar and characters were getting a little weird, but after seeing the End parts 1, 2, and 3, I was a little inspired… let's see how my story goes. Thanks for the constructive criticism! Now I can strive to be better at editing! (I'm horrible at it but I'll try) Oh, and thank you for thinking my cliffhanger was awesome! Thanks so so much!

**Tritium-** You love it? Ah, thank you so much! And there are not romance pairings in my story unfortunately. It's about friendship and all that jazz. Thank you for sticking with me this far!

**Ssgohan79-** Yes, I'll try and update as frequently as I can and thank you for thinking my story is good. All the praise you all give me keeps me writing this story!

* * *

**Whew, 207 reviews! This is like an all time record for me and I owe it all to you fabulous reviewers! So keep reading and reviewing people! It really makes me so excited to write my next chapters! Have a great day and be safe! Till next time, later dudes.**


	20. Midnight Charade

**Chapter 20- Midnight Charade**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Robin checked himself over in the hallway mirror. He was decked out in undemanding black with a few gadgets adorned around his waist like ornaments on a Christmas tree. The only thing missing was his mask. His eyes traced over to the long time friend sitting limply on the table. Picking it up he felt the soft leather material that proved its wear and tear over the years. Slipping it over his eyes… one more time, he escaped his apartment door not bothering to look back.

Tonight would end it all. No more chasing, no more lies, no more running. He'd chosen his path.

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg sat on Starfire's roof watching stars. Beastboy walked Raven home and Cyborg walked Starfire home. They agreed to visit Robin again first thing in the morning. "Do you think…? Robin will be okay?" 

Cyborg laughed nervously. "Of course he's alright; we just need to give him some space."

Starfire saw another star to the east. "Cyborg… I must say you are an awful liar."

Suddenly, a shadow caught her attention looking almost like a phantom. She blinked and stood up abruptly. "What…?"

"Did you see that too?" Cyborg asked standing up as well.

"That… that was that man from the other night!" Starfire said jumping down the ladder two steps at a time. "Come on!"

"When did you become so adventurous, Star?" Cyborg asked hurriedly following the smaller girl. Starfire didn't answer but continued to follow the shadow rapidly moving from roof top to roof top. She could hear her sneakers sloshing around in mud and Cyborg's faint calls for her to slow down but she couldn't stop. Things were getting crazy as it was, why not take this chance?

She saw the shadow impede momentarily and in fear she hid behind a brick wall in an ally way, pulling Cyborg next to her. Both teens stood still only their labored breathing echoing in the empty streets. The shadow stared in their direction. Cyborg could almost feel a hot stare on the back of his head. There was a long suspension before the shadow took off to another building. "Come on!" Starfire whispered eagerly while pulling Cyborg's hand. She could feel a small smile reach her lips. That masked man… from the night of Raven's Birthday and the other nights… that masked man haunting her dreams—it had to be Robin!

"Stop, Starfire." Cyborg grasped Starfire's wrist, this time holding her back.

"Friend!"

Cyborg pulled her so they were standing within a close proximity. "Starfire, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm simply watching that man jumping on the roof tops." She answered. Her answer seemed odd… as if she was planning on stalking him from the beginning.

"Why, though? Ever think it could be a mass murder or that guy in the news paper who's been robbing the museum and bank? What if he comes after us?"

"It's not though. It is Robin, Cyborg! We have nothing to fear, don't you see? This is what he's been hiding. But only… I wonder what it is he is doing…?"

Both teens feel silent. Cyborg still doubted whoever this masked guy was. But Starfire had so much hope and after Robin's account of Slade, Robin was more of a mystery every moment he thought about it. She'd been more audacious and daring since standing up to Blackfire... in any other case he'd say it was good thing but right now it wasn't. They saw the shadow move again.

"Come on!" She continued chasing it and Cyborg couldn't help but simply follow. It wasn't safe for her to be out all alone anyhow.

After a good fifteen minutes, the figure stopped on top of the Museum and walked around a corner on the roof top. "There!" Starfire whispered. She pointed up. Cyborg looked around and saw a fire escape to their left. He walked over and pulled down the ladder. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to see who it is?" Cyborg asked. Starfire groaned and shook her head no. Robin could be furious for them spying on him! She stared up the stairway for a moment. But then again Robin would be confronted and maybe he would be more reluctant to tell her what was going on…

Without knowing it, she found herself climbing the ladder, Cyborg keeping a watchful eye on her. Once she reached the roof top she could feel a cool breeze pick up. She wished she'd grabbed a jacket on their way out. She toddled a few feet from the ladder afraid and feeling all too alone. A shadow stepped out and Starfire's eyes grew wide.

"It IS you!" She walked over and smiled. "Robin, why are you…?"

"Who ever said…?" The figure moved further out into the moon light. "I was Robin?"

Starfire could feel an icy sweat build up on her hair line and shivers spring up and down her back. She could barely get his name out onto her tongue, speechless and feeling quite stupid for being tricked so easily. "S…Sla…" Suddenly in one swift movement Slade had Starfire by the waist, rapidly tying her hands behind her back and a gag across her mouth. She tried screaming out but nothing but a muffled cry came out.

Slade put a finger to her mouth hushing her as her jade eyes traced to his grubby fingers. "I did say… I was 'checking'." Her eyes widened and she tried to run out of his grasp. He was that man that jumped down from the roof at Raven's house! He'd tricked her! So that image when she went out on that date with Robin… it really was real! "It was all so easy… just pretending to be nice and allowing you to get a glimpse of me. Deception is always a crucial point in making others know exactly where their place is. And you my dear will make an excellent example for Robin."

She could feel tears welt up in her eyes. She felt so stupid, now everything was going to be harder on Robin! _'I am so sorry...'

* * *

_

Meanwhile, two floors under, Robin slid against the cold marble walls of the museum. Under his careful eye, he watched the security cameras and their positioning. Expertly, he dodged their view, sneaking up under them and wiring the cameras to other areas of the museum. They wouldn't suspect a thing. He sighed. He was getting too good at this stuff.

He pulled out a mirror and a mirror box. Quickly and skillfully he pin pointed the motion sensors and used the mirror to aim the lasers into the mirror box where its reflection simply stayed within it to leave a hold big enough for him to slip through.

He remembered Slade's words when he picked his head up off the ground…

_Tonight the Golden Statue of Alary… get it or I will kill one of them._

Robin stood in front of the statue admiring its beauty. The statue was a magnificent shape and Robin couldn't help but have a high regard for it's splendor for a moment. It was said this was the statue of the Truth of Deception, the watchful eyes of the statue would be able to see all truth, warding off evil spirits of some mumbo jumbo like that. It was too bad such a statue would be going to desecrated hands. What an oxymoron. Silently he apologized for stealing it. He wish that he could come to the museum and admire all the beautiful works of art instead of plotting perfect ways of stealing the items without a trace. Black gloves grasped the cool metal and slipped it into a sack careful not to break it. He crawled back out of the hole and carefully removed the mirrors, releasing them into their former positions. He rolled back under all the lasers, rewiring the video and tilting it towards another end of the museum.

Not a trace that anyone was there.

Unfortunately, he had to admit he was a remarkable thief.

Robin quickly slipped out the window he'd come from, hanging onto the exit ladder he'd come out of…

_CRAP!_ Robin swung his body back into the museum. He crouched under the window sill anxious to look back down. Was that… Cyborg down there? But… what the hell was he doing out? Didn't he tell them to go home? And it was one in the morning! He peered down to his friend who looked up the stairwell apprehensively. What was happening? Robin sensed a bad aura coming from Cyborg. He crouched under the window sill again and stared up at the sky. Now what? He was stuck here until… Robin's eyes widened and the feeling of dread dropped to the pit of his stomach.

There in the sky was Slade carrying a small bundle…

…with red hair…

For a moment, Robin forgot about his assignment and stood up hastily, his head inflicting with one of the motion sensors. "Starfire!" A split second later, his ears picked up on the sound of sirens and red flashes reflecting on the glass framed pictures. He spun around to see the entire room flashing wildly with red sirens. He could feel his heart beating uncontrollably. _'Shit, I got to get out of here!'_

"Hey you!" Robin saw three of the night shift guards coming at him. "What do you think you're…!"

Robin didn't have time, there were more important things going on besides these oafs trying to stop him. He dropped his sack of the Golden Statue, its yellow sparkle shining in the red flashing lights. Crouching down like a wolf preparing to strike his prey, he hid his hands beneath his black cape. As soon as they were within close proximity, he took off between them making the guards follow him. The fastest of the three caught up to him first allowing Robin to swiftly twirl around and strike him down as planned. He jumped into the air flexing out his metal pole and slamming it on the man's shoulder. It was a strategy of course.

'_Three against one is unfair… but one against one as they follow in suit is much easier.'_ The adrenaline pumping through is veins maxed out. It had been so long since he'd been in assignment and strangely enough all this exhilaration felt so…

…right.

The second man came closer and Robin turned to face him while continuing to pace backwards. He extended his pole behind his back, swinging it around his torso to smack the man in the face with a sickening crunch and used the after force, swinging low to trip him off his feet.

As the third guard watched in awe at the masked thief beat down the first two, he stopped and pulled out a gun. Obviously nervous, his hands shook while raising the gun to meet Robin's eyes. "S…stop! Put y-your hands up!"

Robin's eyes slanted slyly behind his concealment. A coward would shoot as a last resort. Robin held his weapon so the tip was pointing at the floor, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. "Drop your weapon and leave."

"I said put your hands up!" The rookie yelled again applying more pressure to the trigger. Still, not even the slightest fear arose within Robin; he was a form of pure confidence. Robin dashed towards him with remarkable speed and the guard shot two bullets out of sheer panic not bothering to aim with his eyes closed tightly. Robin dodged the sloppy bullets and flipped over the man. With a swift coil, he rushed his elbow into the back of his neck, rendering the last of the three unconscious.

After a brief pause Robin relaxed out of his stance. "I am sorry." He couldn't keep himself from doing what he did best; might as well go out with a bang. The young thief looked back out the window. "Starfire." He grabbed his sack and flew out the window dropping three stories in front of Cyborg who screamed.

"AHHH!" The football player's yelp sounded oddly like that girl at a scary movie who won't stop blaring in your ear.

Robin peeled his mask off huffing with great weariness. "What the hell are you doing out here? Starfire was just kidnapped!" He yelled.

Cyborg gained composure getting a good look at the other teen before him. He'd never seen Robin look so… out of it. Something about his stance, his eyes, and his tone just felt like he was meeting a total stranger for the first time with a familiar face. Suddenly he sensed Robin back him up into a wall. "Are you listening to me! She is in danger, now tell me, what the hell are you doing out here!"

"What! What happened to Starfire?" Cyborg asked not taking notice to Robin's question. Anger rose up with in Cyborg. He knew he should have forced her to go back home, but in the back of his mind he was secretly hoping that Starfire would be right and it would just be Robin up on the roof. "Wait, so it wasn't you on the roof top?"

Robin growled, "What are you talking about? I've been inside the building the entire time!"

"Doing what?"

Silence hung in the air and Robin just threw his bag at Cyborg. "You want to know? Here, this is all you need to know." Cyborg opened it to find the statue and he quickly closed the knapsack gasping.

"Wha…?"

"Come on, we got to go back to my apartment." Robin slipped his mask back on and took of in a canter. "Slade is waiting for me there, and he is using her…"

Cyborg snapped out of his surprise and caught up with Robin. Dressed as Robin was, Cyborg didn't know if he was running with a human or a silhouette of some kind. "Using her for what?"

Robin's heart beat madly with anticipation. He only prayed that nothing bad would come of his friend. "That's the scary part… I don't know."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:** I made up that thing that RObin's steeling, it's not real. Okay, if you remembered from previous chapters, Starfire sees a masked man (_Chapter 12: It's okay to Smile_) when she's standing on the porch, reminiscing on him again while practicing her baton twirls in _Chapter 13: Lately I Don't Know What You Feel_, and also sees a masked figure again (_Chapter 14: From One Loner to Another_) when she's on the motorcycle with Robin. Slade has been messing with Starfire's emotions and knew if she'd caught a glace at him now that Robin told all of them about Slade's relation to Robin, she would be curious to know who this masked figure is. Robin is hiding his secret of being a thief and Starfire has a hunch that the two are connected together. Ah well, guess she was partially right. Hm… wonder what Slade has up his sleeve. I apologize for such a late update but I still thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! Till next time, remember to R&R! Ciao.


	21. Battle on the Roof top

**Chapter 21- Battle on the Rooftop**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Moonlight shimmering down; strong wind blowing wildly like seasonal monsoons; buildings and life still as death itself; and Slade stood above it all waiting for Robin. He'd left Starfire behind him on the apartment roof top, leaning against a wall. It was just a matter of time now when that idiot boy would come around to save her. Slade grinned to himself knowing he had the upper hand in this. Robin would learn to never defy him again.

Without having to look up Slade knew he was there regardless of Robin's disguise. "Ah, you are here."

"Where is she?" Robin growled coming closer.

"I believe she is the least of your problems, don't you agree? I'd say she is safer than _you_ are. Take a look," Slade's cool voice murmured. He gestured behind him a few yards away where Starfire sat fixed to a metal pipe; hands, arms, and mouth constricted, leaving only her expressional eyes to the viewer. Robin felt her eyes burning at him with some kind of hurt and confusion. He made a step towards her when Slade drew Robin's attention to him again.

"I never knew you were such a coward, Slade. Stooping down low enough to hold hostages when it's really me you want. That's not something I knew you for." Robin snarled already pulling out his weapon from beneath his cape.

Slade took a mock step backwards. "Now, now, don't get testy, Robin. I see you already resource to violence before anything happens. Look at you, the image of pure malevolence."

"You bastard!" Robin moved for a first strike which Slade easily moved out of the way now crouched over to Robin's left. "If you'd look in the mirror, you'd see a similar image. Not to mention a seriously ugly bastard; heck you could probably break the poor thing."

"Insolent boy!" Slade rushed for Robin, the young teen merely flipping out of harms way, now perched atop the stairway leading inside the apartment. He spotted Slade's foot coming in for a walloping kick, and once again he narrowly escaped an obviously dodgy fate. He jumped onto a vertical wall and instantly used that momentum to kick off of Slade's back. The older man growled in frustration. He ran over to Robin who back tracked while facing his uncle preparing for his next attack.

Starfire could feel the hairs on her skin stand on end watching the two battle. Their moments were so similar yet poles apart. They equally read each other's moves like a book, almost looking like a dance of fire flies chasing one another on a summer night. Slade's style was certain and precise, yet harnessing the power to keep up and Robin's in contrast was dodgy, lithe, and above all swift. It was amazing, like nothing she'd seen before. Seeing acrobats at cheerleading and karate competitions on TV… none of that could compare to the sight before her. This was no practice or competition; this is what it looked like when one was fighting for his life. The aura of fighters each holding his own to determine the winner. This was a game neither was willing to loose.

She was stuck in such a stupor that she couldn't even feel the movements of rope loosening around her. Suddenly, a panicked face moved in front of her vision finally taking her thoughts to the body now shaking her. Her face remained blank regardless of that.

"Cyborg…"

"Come on, we have to move while we still can." He whispered non-too softly. From her jerky movements, Cyborg knew she was shaken up. He wanted to take her away from here even though his thoughts screamed to reside and help Robin out, stay with him, help him, anything than running away. But Starfire was more important right now. Of the group, Cyborg knew she was the most vulnerable and having her in harms way… well that wasn't the smartest thing. It was Robin's instructions to take himself and Starfire away once he'd gained Slade's attention. Staying would only put more pressure on Robin.

They had to leave.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and followed Starfire's eyes. He felt himself take a sharp breath, the feeling of a million pieces of glass flying into his chest, all piercing and making him endure the painfully real sight.

Slade took a leap at Robin, his arm pulled back for a hit while Robin flexed out his bo-staff, blocking the incoming hits. Suddenly, to Robin's surprise, Slade locked Robin's staff between his arms, allowing no movement of Robin's upper torso, now being locked with Slade's. Slade used this lock to force Robin downwards, knocking the boy with Slade's own head. Robin fell down with an excruciating yell of pain only to open his eyes and make out Slade coming after him, now armed with _his_ bo-staff.

Robin hastily rolled out of the clean, hard pierces at the floor that barely missed his head by centimeters every time. He could feel his heart racing and his nerves tingling with a sensation of thrill. He would beat Slade no matter what! Robin flipped over onto his feet seeing that he met a wall and dropped for his life when his eyes came face to face with the sharp end of his staff. It all happened so fast as he moved out the way to the right. Slade used the other end of the pole to knock Robin off his feet mid roll. Robin fell over careful to not let his back left exposed to a blow when in the blink of an eye the battle was over.

The pole lingered right above his throat.

With both of the fighter's heavy panting and slightly rigid but confident body languages, it was hard to tell who had prevailed. Did Robin have another elusive move or did Slade have Robin under the gun? Slade grinned and pushed the threatening pole dangerously close to Robin's jugular. Robin swallowed hard hoping to God he'd made enough time.

"Hm… stupid child." With that, Slade slowly withdrew the pole and turned around to walk away while just as slowly, Robin raised his head. "You should learn… to obey the apparent superior!" Slade made a quick turn to have his fist make contact with Robin's head, he flipping over in pain. "Why is it you keep defying me?"

Robin could feel his ribs acing for the pain to end and his head throbbed with unbearable pain. If only the physical hurt would over come what he felt inside. He sagged his weight onto his forearm while grinding his teeth in bitterness. "I'm done working for you! I owe you nothing, you were just using me to do your…!"

"Silence!" Slade flung Robin's staff at him, the metal clicking against the concrete floor. After a moment, Slade spoke again this time a bit more composed. "You were always too stubborn for your own good. Just like your mother."

"Hey!" From no where a shoe hit Slade on the head making him turn over his shoulder. Cyborg and Starfire stood to the side glaring at Slade. "Leave him alone!" Starfire yelled out.

Both Robin and Slade turned their attention to the pair. Slade's eyes widened as he growled about how Cyborg got there to untie Starfire. Robin on the other hand smirked despite the small amount of blood trailing the corner of his mouth. After the momentary shock, Slade made a throaty chuckle. "Oh, look, it's the air-head and the orphan." He stepped toward them as both Starfire and Cyborg unconsciously moved back. "If you do not want the same fate as Robin here, I suggest you leave. This matter does not concern you anymore."

"Aren't you looking for this, big shot?" Cyborg raised his hand to show the beautiful statue into the air. Slade snarled and made an attempt to snatch it when Cyborg lifted it over the ledge.

"What are you doing, boy? Are you stupid?"

"No, but o-obviously you are!"

"Although your actions are so bold… your voice is so fearful. I can feel you quiver. Are you afraid? Afraid I will snap your _neck_ like a tooth pick?"

"Y-you shut up!" Cyborg yelled threatening to drop the artifact over the ledge.

Slade's eyes narrowed. "Oh. I'm so. Scared."

"Maybe you should be!" A voice from behind cried.

Slade whipped around only to be kicked in the gut and crash into a brick wall, smoke rising up from the broken debris. Robin landed on the ground, huffed and stood up to grin at his friends. "Good job, Cy. Now you and Star get out of here."

Cyborg held Starfire by the shoulders while she watched Robin's breathing patterns change with every move he made. "Are you sure, man?" He asked as his mind still in sheer turmoil.

"Slade's power is too great, and neither of you are suitable to fight him. Hurry!"

Cyborg nodded and he and Starfire shot for the door.

"What, leaving so soon?" Slade emerged from the rubble earning a shriek from Starfire and a trip from Cyborg, comically falling on his face at the more inappropriate of times. Robin threw blows at Slade to avert his attention, most of them hitting on target until Slade grabbed Robin by the collar, pushing him out of the way like an annoying fly. Slade then ripped Starfire from Cyborg's embrace, grasping her by the hair producing a cry of pain making both Cyborg and Robin gasp and stare. They froze in their attempts to save her.

Starfire reached for Robin, her skin paling with fright. "R-Robin!"

"If you want her to live… give me the statue…" Slade said slowly, backing up to the edge of the building. "I'm not afraid to do it. It's so easy; I'll make it _look_ like an accident." Robin could tell behind Slade's own mask he was grinning like a cat. This scenario all brought haunting memories back to him. He could feel his heart twisting with unforgotten pain deep within him. Starfire's fate resembled Barbara's. He wouldn't take the chance. He didn't want to feel the snow covered ground cover his heart again knowing there was something he could do to save a friend. But yet… Robin would be giving Slade the satisfactory of knowing he now had a weakness.

Correction: four weaknesses.

Robin's fist clenched and Cyborg nudged the bag with the item within towards Robin. "Dude… do we…?"

"Yes. Give it to him." Robin finally said releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Robin wanted to kick himself. Giving Slade the item was like feeding a fire. Slade would use them—any of them now as pawns to get Robin to do his biddings. Tonight was supposed to end it all with a final battle but Slade had another thing up his sleeve. That fox.

Cyborg threw the bag over to Slade who caught it with his free hand. He bent to Starfire's ear as the young girl shook and writhed in his grasp. "My dear, it is a shame it will end like this. In a way… I really did like you. Unfortunately despite all your ambitions, Robin will never be free. You can hope all you want—_all_ of you, but he will forever be within my grasp." He grinned seeing Starfire choking on her tears as Slade pulled her hair harder, his arms now wrapped around her neck and her hands grasping at his forearm, her nails digging at his skin. Slade wasn't holding his end of the deal. Starfire was scared. "Any last words?"

She clenched her teeth fighting back tears of panic. She had to be brave now. Cyborg had been brave to come save her; Robin had been brave in stalling time to get her to escape. She couldn't let them down now. Slade had to be wrong; Robin could be free! As long as there is hope, Robin's destiny can be changed. She prayed for courage and strength as she bit back her fears. This wasn't a story with heroes and heroines that would always save the day. This wasn't a book where friends would _always_ be there by your side and everyone just knew your secrets. She was confused but she'd accept it. Everything in life wouldn't be black and white, everything wouldn't be normal. This was her life and that of her friends. She had to… she had to be the best person she could for Robin! She couldn't turn away in fright like she did to Raven when they were younger. Just because she was confused and hurt she wouldn't back down and make that same mistake.

She took a gulp knowing this would not be the end. She wouldn't let it end this way for her friend. "You… shall not triumph so easily." She spat up at his face and bit his arm making Slade yell out in pain as teeth marks marred his flesh. He stared down at the small drops of blood and then slapped Starfire cold nearly pushing her off the building. Her ankle twisted and she could feel her entire body freeze up at the loss of balance. Both Robin and Cyborg leaped.

"AHHH!"

"Got ya!" Cyborg's hand shot out holding onto her wrist. Cyborg felt a flood of relief as he carefully pulled her up holding her in an embrace on the floor while Robin stared out into the sea of black. Slade grunted and jumped off to another building, disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Robin ran to the ledge. "Slade!"

Into the night, his figure slowly faded and the three teens could hear Slade's silky voice echoing off the empty streets and buildings. "Don't worry Robin. This is far from the end. I'm just getting warmed up and I know a few other people who are dying to see me."

After a moment, a slight breeze picked up the silence broken by Cyborg.

"Starfire, girl, are you okay?"

She muffled a few sighs in his chest and looked up smiling with tears tracing down her face. Her voice was broken up. "Yes… I'm so s-scared but… happy. How can tha-at be? It doesn't make a-any sense."

Cyborg stared at her for a moment and didn't know the answer to that. He simply hugged her close muttering apologizes for one thing or another.

On the other hand, Robin stood on the ledge glaring at the moon. "Damnit, he got away! I was so close." He jumped off the ledge and walked over to Cyborg and Starfire. He was about to yell at them for getting in his way but suddenly seeing the two hugging made his realize what horrors they must feel right now. He felt all his muscles loosen and he fell to his knees finally feeling the tiredness and exhaustion flood through his body. He had to understand this… his friends— they weren't him. They had not seen or felt such catoptrics before, how could he expect them to handle all this so well? They were perhaps scared now, fearing for their lives. They were just ordinary high school students trying to make it along their days. The kind of teenager he _should_ have been. How could they have ever known these horrors? How unlikely, they must be thinking, that their friend would turn out to be a criminal? That their friend would put them in mortal danger; their friend would deceive them; their friend would be…

…a monster.

His eyes widened and he steadily looked up to Cyborg and Starfire. It wasn't his friends who would hurt him in the end. He had been wrong. All of this… it was his entire fault. It all happened because of him. He caused all this pain.

Robin saw their faces turn to him and they began to mix in with the color of the sky.

_It was his entire fault._

He could feel Cyborg lift his head and he could hear Starfire calling him back.

_But how could they? _

Robin felt a rush of cool air graze his skin—the feeling of his mask being peeled off before he was rendered unconscious.

_How could they? People like them… still care about him?_

Robin made out a fuzzy world blend together as he was falling into an unfathomable darkness slowly engulfing him.

_Still care about…a monster like him?

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**: So… how was it? I think this chapter came out pretty well. The only thing about this story being AU, is that well… the Teen Titans don't have super powers! If they did, I'm sure Starfire and Cyborg would be more in Slade's face beating down his a—I mean… butt. But they don't have these powers and surely, normal high school teenagers don't just go around picking fights with an obviously stronger guy who just sent Robin flying. Despite Robin loosing this battle, he and Slade will have a round two. I don't really like stories where the good guys win ALL the time. Seems too unrealistic, they have to loose sometimes, right? That's how they get better! Characters with flaws make them more relatable… but I bet some of you rabid Robin fans are thinking, "what flaws! He's PERFECT!"

Yeah yeah…

Next chapter will have more Raven and Beastboy in it so don't worry. And Robin keeps saying he doesn't owe Slade anything! What's up with that? Why is it, exactly, that Robin steals for Slade? Even as the story unfolds, secrets revealed, and things begin to reach the climax, there are secrets even Robin doesn't know…

R&R, it makes Ochako-chan VERY happy! And thank you ALL so so much for all your support and great responses to Circles! Till next time, peoples—peace.


	22. There's No Tomorrow

**Chapter 22- There's no Tomorrow**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Cyborg didn't know what to do first. Call the police? Tend to Robin's injuries? What was he to do? Starfire was holding onto Robin's legs while he held onto his upper arms, carrying his dead weight to his apartment as quietly as possible. Nevermind the fact that Robin and Slade made a racket on the roof tops, but if the other residents called in the police, all would be lost. Robin's identity would be uncovered and their friend would be known as the city's most wanted. They couldn't take that chance.

It didn't matter that Robin was a criminal. He was doing all this for the wrong reasons and Slade wouldn't let him go. Robin was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The last thing he needed was for his friends to turn a cold shoulder on him.

"Cyborg, I think this is his door." Starfire whispered while fussing with the knob and juggling Robin's legs. She got it to open and the two dragged Robin to a chair. Starfire ran to grab some ice and any bandages in Robin's apartment while Cyborg ran for the phone.

His hand hesitated over the dial pad. Robin needed medical attention but if they took him to the hospital there would be questioning and interogation. He turned back to Robin and then to the phone. With a sigh he began dialing.

"Hello?"

"Raven? It's Cyborg."

"What the he..."

"There's no time to explain, I know it's late, but come over to Robin's place now!"

He could feel Raven's sudden tension on the other end. "Okay, we'll come over."

"We?"

"Beastboy came over and we talked for a while but he fell asleep." She rushed. "We'll be over, just stay put."

"Hurry up. Bye."

He hung up the reciever. What gave him the bright idea to call the Ice Princess, he didn't know, but Raven had a good head on her shoulders next to Robin. She would know what to do.

Meanwhile, Starfire flipped on all the light switches in the bathroom, while rummaging for some kind of first aid kit. She was no doctor, but she knew a thing or two about injuries. She found some gauze, Anti-bacteria spray, bandages, cotton balls, and alcohol. She sighed, "this will have to do I guess."

She bustled back into the common room to see Cyborg just hang up the phone.

"Cyborg, go grab some towels and heat some hot water for me." She dropped her medical 'equipment' and reached for Robin's shirt. She felt odd doing this and looked towards Robin's face. "Forgive me." She began unbuttoning his shirt and started cleaning away blood stains and dirt. She was surprised to see numerous old scars and bruises in the middle of healing along his sides and chest.

She held back her pain and bit her lip. What a life Robin must had known. _'Please,'_ She prayed, _'let him wake up... please let him wake up.'_

"Here, Starfire." She turned around to see Cyborg with a small bowl of steamy water and a few towels.

"Thanks."

Cyborg stepped back and also noticed Robin's scars. "Whoa..."

Starfire tied her hair back and began gauzing and bandaging Robin's chest before moving on to his arms and face. "Yes... I know."

* * *

A sudden knock came to the door twenty minutes later. Cyborg jumped up from the floor where Starfire and Robin were as well. Opening the door, he was taken back when it burst open.

"Starfire!" Beastboy yelled while running into the room, the door hitting Cyborg in the face. "What happened?"

"Yes, what's going on." Raven asked striding into the room not noticing Cyborg silent curses behind the door.

"We... we saw Robin stealing from the museum and then Slade kidnapped me. He... he and Slade fought on the apartment building and Slade got away. Robin had a lot of bloodloss and he looked angry." Starfire rambled off. "Then he just fell."

"He's still knocked out?" Raven asked taking off her cloak and leaning down to Robin.

"Yes, he woke up for a second and then blacked out again."

Raven put her hand to his forhead and then checked his pulse. "He's okay... did you call the ambulance?"

Cyborg stepped to the group. "No. I thought it was best if we didn't. Robin wouldn't want to be asked questions."

"I did my best to heal him, but I don't know if it was enough."

Raven looked Robin over. He had bandages everywhere and some were stained with new blood spots. He wore a fresh button down shirt and some bandages lingered around his features.

"What happened to him...? He looks so..." Beastboy couldn't find the words to describe Robin's apperance. Almost like he'd been to a war with all those wounds. Beastboy bend down and traced a finger on a scar running from Robin's collarbone to his upper arm.

Startling everyone, Robin's hand shot out and grasped Beastboy's wrist earning a shriek from the younger boy.

"What are you doing!" Robin yelled. He looked as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. His head whipped around and he instantly reached for his face. His mask was gone. "What are you all _doing_?" He asked again.

Cyborg spoke up. "Robin, you blacked out and we took you inside. You...!"

"No! Get out of here!" Robin stood up backing away from the group. "Get outta here!"

"What's the deal? There isn't a fire Robin, you need to calm down."

"He'll come and get you!"

Starfire scooted away as Robin backed up, knocking over a jar of cotton balls. He looked crazed and disturbed. She stood up moved towards Cyborg who continued to tell Robin to settle down.

"You need to rest! Your wounds...!"

"Gah, don't act like you know what to do, Cyborg. Don't act like everythings going to be okay. Slade is still out there, now plotting his next way to make me do his biddings. He knows my weakness and he will use it to force me to steal. So you have to get out of here; you HAVE to forget about me."

Starfire shook her head. "Stop talking like that! You're weakness is no concern to me. First and formost you MUST heal!"

"Don't you guys get it? YOU are my weakness!" He finally burst out pointing at them. His head began to pound and the floor seemed to sway.

Everyone started at Robin, shocked. Their mouths opened and closed as if trying to mouth something, but no noise would come out.

Robin turned around and walked to his bedroom.

"R... Ro..." Raven whispered. It felt funny, as if her throat went suddenly dry. Robin was going mad. All the stress, the sleepless nights, the physical tourment... everything. It was all starting to take effect on Robin and she wasn't sure if she could snap him out if it this time.

He returned into the common room, with his white shirt buttoned up and a pair of black boots on his feet. He grabbed his black coat and adjusted his sleeves as he kept one eye on his friends.

"Because Slade knows the police are on their way here, he's going to be on the move. If I don't act now, he will get out of town and dissapear for a few weeks or so. I can't allow that to happen. He will NOT harm you in anyway." He walked over his bookshelf to look at a photograph of Barbara.

Cyborg's eyebrows knotted. "Robin, I didn't call the police though. I only called Raven."

Robin looked over his shoulder. "Slade isn't stupid. He called the police himself and is setting them up to come here. That way his getway is easy and smooth. He's hoping while I'm rendered vunerable the police can come in and arrest me seeing how much shit I have around here screaming, 'I'm the thief! Arrest me, arrest me!'." He shook his head. "All that training came in good use in the end I suppose. He's got me thinking like a criminal already." He gave a low chuckle and then burst into a fit of laughter.

Everyone else watched with confusion. His laughter wasn't warm or inviting... it was cold and evil. This wasn't the Robin they knew...

Robin lifted the picture of Barbara to reveal a small key pad. After punching in a code, the book shelf opened up like a vendor to reveal guns, swords, and assorted weapons in a small safe. Robin picked up two guns, inspected them and slipped them into compartments within his coat. "All my life, I've been doing whatever HE says, whatever HE wants. No... I won't do it anymore. This WILL end. And I know exactly how to get it done. Heh, I said this would end tonight, and that's what I meant. There's no tomorrow for me OR Slade." He grabbed a new bo-staff and also concealed it.

Beastboy gawked. "Robin... what are you...?"

Robin slammed his safe closed and whirled around to his friends. He loaded his guns with a satisfying 'click click'.

"I'm going to kill Slade."

* * *

**Author's Note**: (Bows down) I know you all want to kill me for not updating in FOREVER. Bah, the computer crashed, the hurricane came, the electricity went out, I lost all my plannings for 'Circles'. I lost all the chapters I typed up, I lost interest for a while, I had lots of events going on in my life and the thought of trying to start up writting again lingered in the back of my mind! I'm not using Microsoft Word right now either so if my spelling isn't too hot... yeah please forgive me. I did try and proof read it all. My goal is to finish 'Circles' by the end of this year. I hope it will happen, but at this rate, I don't know anymore.

I originally intended Robin to go to a hospital and other things but with the loss of that chapter this one will have to do. I'll be picking up the pace since I haven't been updating at all and I don't think you guys really want to just hear endless chatter about Robin saying "No, don't be my friends. I don't want to hurt you... blah blah blah..." That's right baby, Robin's going all out now. I didn't intend to have Robin go all "killer crazy" but once again with the loss of all my 'Circle's' stuff I'm making up new ideas. So, I apologize for abandoning this story for SO long. I hope to update a little more frequently, but all this winter break homework is weighing me down. (pumps a fist in the air) I MUST FINISH CIRCLES!

And thank you ALLLLLLLL sooooo much for trying to encourage me to start updating again. Although some of you seem really scary when you're trying to get me to update it's that little push that's making me get back in the groove of things. Thank so so so much for reviewing!

R&R PLEASE! And thanks again!


	23. Intermezzo

**Chapter 23- Intermezzo**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Robin loaded his guns and raised one to his face. "I'm going to kill Slade."

Everyone gasped.

"Robin, you can't!" Beastboy cried.

"You won't only be a criminal, you'll be wanted for murder as well!" Raven objected.

Suddenly everyone turned to the window, hearing sirens and seeing red flashing lights flickering through the window. The sounds of screeching cars and car door slams echoed around the building as well.

Robin placed his guns in his coat. "Hm... they're here. Beating them up would be a pain. I'm only out to get one guy anyway." He ran a hand through his hair while sighing. He peaked an eye open to his friends still staring at him. He smirked and waved a hand to them while walking away. "Take care of the cops for me?" He passed the counter, where Starfire tossed his old mask while bandaging him up, and stopped in his tracks. He lifted it up to the artificial light, watching the light peak through the eye holes.

"Robin." He turned around, the girl knocking him from his thoughts. Raven looked away while rubbing her arm. "You can't leave, Robin. Don't do this to yourself."

"I've made my choice." He grabbed her wrist and shoved the mask into her open palm. "I'm not going back."

He pushed her back, Cyborg catching her from her fall. Robin spun away, opened up the kitchen window and jumped out. Beastboy ran to the window to see where he went. Robin's appartment, after all, was on the fourth story.

"Where'd he... whoa!" Beastboy jumped back when a grappling hook came shooting up into the air. Then a flash of black flew upwards into the night sky, just as Robin's appartment door slammed open and police swarmed the tiny area like flies on a meaty carcass.

"Which one of you is Richard Grayson?" The chief officer questioned.

"Richard... Grayson?" Cyborg asked more than surprised. "Who's that?"

"Look man, there's been a mistake! There's some guy out there named Slade who's forcing Robin to steal and...!"

"Enough! Whatever you say can be used against you in court!"

"But Robin is going insane! We have to go find him and stop Sla..."

"I said enough young man!" The chief barked again. "Men, check every room and interogate these children."

"What? Interogate us? For what!" Cyborg argued.

"I do not undertand! Robin needs our help right now!" Starfire also objected.

Raven sat silent despite all the arguing going around her. What was she to do? Where would Robin go to find Slade...? What was Robin going to do in his state of being? Would he... really kill him?

She clentched her fist in anger feeling so helpless. Robin was there to help all of them through out the year... why was it that she couldn't think of one thing to help him? _'Think, Raven...'_

"Ah, I don't know what to do but standing here isn't solving anything!" She growled to herself.

"Young lady where are you going!"

"Raven!" Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire all cried out.

But she wasn't listening anymore. She didn't care right now, all that mattered was that Robin would make the biggest mistake of his life. She didn't care that she was being reckless or if they tried to throw her in jail for disrespecting an officer. She burst through the wall of officers and ran down the flight of stairs two at a time, quiet, short breaths from her lack of exercise lately. _'Robin... I'm coming. I'm coming Robin.'_

In her hand, clentched tightly, was a lone black mask.

Meanwhile down town, Robin wandered down the city streets, stopping at buildings to glance around. Slade couldn't have gotten that far. He could feel himself swaying lightly, but his body wouldn't give up the chase. Slade wasn't getting away. It seemed that the air felt heavy and thick with summer humidity. Robin felt like choking on his own breath. It made him sick.

"Damnit, where are you, Slade! Come out, you coward!" He screamed to the sky. His face upwards, he could feel wetness falling onto his face. He welcomed the cool feeling on his searing skin. What was this? He could feel it soaking his entire self. He should try and stay dry, but this water felt so cool and refreshing. Shaking his head, he continued onward until his feet found a familiar path. Looking up he realized he was already downtown staring at those same stairs he'd been wishing to live a normal high school life at.

His High School.

* * *

"Rooobin! Roooobin!" Raven called out into the empty streets. "You jerk, come out already!" 

She stopped to glance at her watch. It was nearing five o'clock in the morning already and there was no sign of Robin still. She sat on the curb to think and rest for a moment. She'd searched everywhere already. She went to the pier, she went to the pizza parlor, she went to the park-- she was getting tired!

After a moment, she stretched her arms and started for downtown. There were some subways that way. Maybe Robin went to catch a ride?

* * *

Robin wandered into the field area, the rain soaking him to the bone. He looked to the area where he could still vision Starfire waving at him while spinning her baton, looking so happy and carefree. "Ha... those days seem so far away now." 

"How so...?"

Robin's entire body felt jolits of electricity jump through him. He spun around to see _him_. The man who's life would end here and now. "Slade."

"Robin, I must say you're getting sloppy. You didn't even detect my presence until I voiced myself."

Robin slung out his bo-staff and charged Slade. "Raahhh!" Slade flexed out his his way and Robin whirled the staff like a windmill, slicing through everything in it's path.

"What, not even a 'hello, uncle.' Ungreatful brat." Slade crouched down to the earth and extended his foot upwards, but Robin already moved away. Robin brought his staff down hard but Slade caught it between his forearms again.

"No use!" Robin pushed forward, the pole pushing Slade back, and then flipped it up, hitting Slade square in the jaw. Robin bounced back holding his stance. "Once you've seen how a trick is done, you can't be fooled again!"

Slade flipped back crouched on the ground again. "A trick you say...?" He wiped blood away from his mouth. "I haven't had this much fun in quite a while Robin. Since Barbara died, you'd been so cold. I can feel your blind anger radiating from you. What would she say, hm? How do you think she feels knowing that she gave her life to a monster like you."

"Don't you ever say her name, you filthy snake!" Robin came at Slade again, his vision bluring with the suddenly heavy down pour.

Everything...

...was so dream like...

* * *

**Flashback**

"Richard, honey, can you go get the door?"

The eight year old continued to swing in step. "Yea, mommy..."

"Richard... put that bamboo sword down and answer the door!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!"

_I remember it all those days..._

The little boy opened up the door and gasped with delight. "DADDY!"

"Hey, kiddo! Merry Christmas!"

"You're home, you're home! You usually stay at the work place, but you're home!" He cried as his dad picked him up and tossed him in the air while catching him.

_But they all just seem to slip away..._

Robin's father laughed, his voice making Robin's chest vibrate with his deep voice. "I'll be home for Christmas this year!"

Robin's mother appeared from the kitchen. "Isn't that a song? _I'll be home for Christmas!"_

Robin's face scrunched up at his mother's off key voice but his father smiled warmly while embracing his wife and kissing her. "It is, darling." He rubbed her back and his blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, and I brought my brothers with me this year!"

Robin's mom clasped her hands and took hold of their son while Robin's dad went back to the car. "That's wonderful! The more the merrier!"

"I can show daddy, my new moves!" Robin smiled while half bouncing in his mother's arms.

"Richard, you're too heavy to do that!" His mom laughed while setting him on the floor. Robin hopped over to the door frame, peaking his head out at their snow covered lawn to see his two uncles unloading their bags.

"...Does Uncle Slade really have to come, mommy?" He asked quietly.

"Hush, Richard. That's impolite."

"But he's scary."

"Richard!"

Robin spun around at the ghoastly voice that called to him. How did he get behind him so quickly like that?

_I never liked him... never. From the beginning I always knew there was something about him..._

"Uncle Slade."

_...I didn't like._

The older man bent down giving the young man a toothy grin. "You've grown."

Robin stepped back falling onto his mother's legs. He hid behind her while she smiled openly to Slade.

"Slade, hello."

He stood up taking a few steps to her. "And you look beautiful as always, darling."

Robin could feel his mother prick at that. "Don't call me that, Slade."

"You should have been mine." He said hurridly, before putting his suit case down. He walked past, glancing down at Robin behind his mother's dress smirking. His brothers followed in while peeling off their coats and settling down their suit cases as well.

Robin's father took in a big sigh and smiled. Suddenly it vanished seeing a distressed look in his wife's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, dear. Just... you know..."

"Richard." Robin looked up to his other uncle-- the rather serious one. "Why don't you come with me and show me your training?" It was quite rare that his Uncle Bruce would speak to him.

Robin looked up to his parents, and knew something was wrong and they would probably want to talk.

He let go of his mother's clothes he didn't know he was holding and nodded to his uncle. "OK..."

Robin followed Bruce into the training hall, but not before looking over his shoulder to see the same pair of eyes that have been haunting him his entire life.

_I knew... something that night... that Christmas-eve night... would change everything forever._

Raven continued walking even though her legs begged for rest. She had to find him before it was too late. _'Too late_,' she thought bitterly, _'too late for who? Are you really looking for Robin for his sake or your own?' _She shook her head. There was no time for her, she had to find Robin.

She could feel chills down her back. She suddenly felt so alone and scared walking alone down these streets. She began to wonder about Robin. Did he feel alone? Scared? Anything?

The air was getting thick already in the mid summer months. Startling her, she felt a plop on her head. She looked up at the large beads of water falling from the sky. As the rain grew stronger, a few drops fell upon her face, tracing streaks of rain from her eyes down her face. "Hm...? It's... raining..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeay! Another update! Intermezzo means: 'A brief entertainment between two acts of a play' (Thanks to the online dictionary) So you might guess that next chapter will open up a bunch of secrets about Robin before the grand finalle. But, you'll just have to wait and see! 

The ending part with Raven was supose to be symbolic. The rain representing obviously tears forshadowing the next chapter. Actually, I used a lot of symbolism in this story, hence the title, "Circles".

Well, thank you so much for the reviews my loyal readers! They make Ochako very happy! So hit that review button! Come on, you know you wanna! Happy New Year, people and be safe.


	24. The Little Monster

**Chapter 24 - The Little Monster**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

The boy stared down at his small hands. Never would he guess those same small, innocent hands would become those of a criminal, stealing what was not his, and fearing for his life every day.

"Again."

The young boy looked up to his Uncle Bruce, hearing his solid emotionless voice bark out another swing in his training. Robin turned back to his wooden sword and swung down and then to the side in excellent precision.

"Again."

"But Uncle Bruce, my arms are hurting!" Robin complained.

"They'll hurt even more if you don't do it again."

Robin blew a rasberry at the older man. "Meanie..."

"Again!" Bruse bellowed again pretending not to hear the child's muttering. Robin swung out again and again, over and over until suddenly he felt a bop on his head. Robin fell over, tired. He couldn't believe his own uncle had just pushed him over!

"Your form is slacking. You are not focusing anymore, these swings are just empty and mechanical." Bruce stated. Robin let his head fall over to one side. Bruse stared at the child. He had so much potential it was obvious. He laughed slightly to himself, it reminded him of his younger brother so much, hard working and determined... but hard-headed.

Robin got up finally trying to catch his breath. His arms were stinging with soreness but he didn't want to look weak before his uncle. Robin's father had told him that he and his two brothers, Bruce and Slade, were all martial artists. Bruce had been the top student of the three while Robin's father rather liked to seek out mischef and end up forgetting to attend class. Slade, the middle child on the other hand, wanted to be the strongest. Eventually he was kicked out of the class. He'd forgotten what fighting was supose to be about-- protecting those and fighting for right. But Slade just wanted to be the best and the strongest.

So the story went.

"Come on, Uncle Bruce... I can do it."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "Child, don't over work yourself. It is obvious you are tir..."

"I said I can do it!"

Suddenly Bruce found the child directly infront of him making a quick swing at him. Bruce held up his own wooden sword he'd been using and blocked the strangely powerful blow. He grinded his teeth together trying to push the child off of him as he lowered himself on his knees to look Robin dead in the eyes. Robin smirked while continuing to press all the weight he could on his uncle.

"I may be small still but I am going to keep training! And then one day..." Robin felt his upper body move further atop his uncle's. "One day I'm going to be as strong as you! And then it will make my dad proud! I'll protect those and use these skills to teach others to defend themselves! I'll never abuse my strength to harm people! I'll be the best so dad will be proud of me!"

Bruce was almost touched from the words coming from his nephew. It was sort of childish and talk of a kid that had not yet experienced the true sorrows and pains of the world. Robin would test those beliefs and dreams he held and see what a lie he'd try to live by. But for now... he'd let him be. A child was a child, just as a dream was only a dream.

The older man feigned an injury and let Robin topple over ontop of him. Robin shook his head and sat up on his uncle's chest. "Wow. You really are strong." Bruce complemented.

Robin's eyes blinked. Wow! He really knocked his uncle, the best martial artest ever, over onto the mat! "I knocked you over! I did it! I did it!" He cheered. Bruce let go of his usual cold facade and smiled. He'd just have to wait to see what kind of man Robin would really be. He almost wished and hoped that Robin's childish ideals would come true.

"You knocked me over... but I can still knock you over too." Suddenly Robin felt his uncle lift him over his head and plop him onto the mat while his uncle began proding his sides earning bursts of laughter from Robin.

"S-stop! It tickles! I'm so t-tired from training, Uncle Bruce! S-stop, plea- ahahaha!" Robin rolled over doubling over with pains from laughing too much.

"Bruce, playing with children is very becoming of you." Both martial artist looked up from their tickle fight to see Slade standing outside the door way. His small smirk grew. "It's almost disgusting."

Bruse stood up from the mat his cold wall being built up again. "At least children don't go running at the sheer look of my face."

Slade's smile suddenly dissapeared and he uncrossed his arms while moving toward his older brother. "That almost sounded like it was directed more towards me."

"Hm, that's because it was."

Robin felt his lips pull back as he fruitlessly held his laughter back. His mother said was not nice to laugh at other people but it was still funny. Slade's head snapped to Bruce's side making Robin's small body freeze. Those haunting eyes... he knew there was something off about his other uncle.

"What's so funny, boy."

"..."

Slade growled at the silent response. "Answer me when I'm talking to you. It's rude." He spoke his words slowly and deliberately. It was almost eerie like.

"What is it you came in here for, Slade." Bruce cut in.

Slade continued to glare at the child. From the day he was born he despised that small Richard Grayson. Disgusting vermen children were. The only good thing about them were they would believe anything you told them. Everytime he looked at Robin it reminded him that his younger brother took the girl he'd been pinning for and created a child. An actual _child_ that should have been his in the first place.

He let his eyes soften to his eldest brother. "Why, it is time for dinner."

* * *

Cyborg threw his hands up into the air. "We've been telling you! We don't know any Richard! Gesh!" 

The police shook their heads. "We're getting no where with this guy."

Starfire put a finger to her mouth in thought. "Does Robin... well..." she trailed off and thought more.

"Does he what?" Cyborg asked beginning to get irritated with the whole scene.

"Does he have a different name? With him being a..." Starfire paused to think of a better word but nothing else came to mind, "criminal..." The word felt horrible on the tip of her lips. She wouldn't believe that the boy she'd grown to care about was really what everyone thought he was.

"A different name... like an alias." Cyborg wondered aloud.

Beastboy on the other hand continued to think to himself. Things just were not adding up here. Robin was obviously stressed and not thinking correctly at the moment. He was about to make the biggest mistake of his life for one thing. Another was that he'd been so secretive about family, home, and personal questions that a normal person would just answer. It was hard enough just to get Robin's favorite color from him!

Another thing was the name Richard Grayson. It just sounded so familiar, but from where did he hear this name? "Richard Grayson... Grayson... Grayson..." The youngest of the three teens looked around Robin's abode for help. The place looked as if a hurricane came thrashing into his home, papers strewn everywhere and abandonded first aid supplies littering the floor. Suddenly the newspaper on the floor caught his attention.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" He shouted suddenly surprising Cyborg and Starfire. "He's the only heir to that that rich dude in the newspaper!"

"What! Why would the police be looking for a rich guy's heir in Robin's..." Cyborg stopped dead in his sentance. "No way, that couldn't be."

Starfire thrust her hands openly to Beastboy. "Robin cannot be that same person. Robin says he has no family but Slade."

"No, in actuality that is incorrect." The entire room turned to the open door way to see a sharp looking man standing before them. He stepped into the room with his hands behind his back staring down at the young adults. They all suddenly felt so much smaller knowing the power the richest man in Gothem had. "Richard is in fact my only nephew and it has been quite a pain to find him."

* * *

After dinner was over, little Robin had washed up for bed, and his mom, dad, and uncles were sitting around talking when he ran into the room. 

"All clean!" He smiled.

His mother turned around and opened her arms. "Mm! You smell good now." She patted Robin's head. "Oh we better get you a hair cut soon."

"It doesn't look that bad." Robin's dad laughed seeing Robin's discomforting face as his mother fussed with his unruly, spiky hair.

Robin's mother rolled her eyes. "That's because your hair used to look like this when you were younger." Both parents laughed at fond memories as Robin tried to crawl out of his mother's grasp.

"Mooom," he complained, "you're embarrassing me..." he said between his teeth while sliding a glance at Bruce. The older man pretended not to notice but chuckled anyway.

His mother laughed and motioned her child to go away. "I see how it is. You are just too grown up to have your mother hold you and hug you anymore."

"And have you tucked in bed, fed, and washed up." His father added. "Maybe it's time that we leave Robin, hua, darling?" Suddenly Robin got scared feeling his parents didn't think he appreciated everything they do. He felt his face flame up and instantly ran into his mother's arms.

"No no! That's not what I meeean!" The family laughed as Robin gripped onto his mother like she would disapear. "I don't want you do go away! Never ever!"

"Richard! We were kidding, baby!" His mother continued to laugh. "We won't be going anywhere for a long time."

How Robin wished that was true.

Bruce set his cup down and cleared his throat. "Well actually, Richard is training quite well thus far in his skills. It seems that you still remembered a thing or two from those old classes hm?"

Robin's father rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously. "When I wasn't skipping you mean?"

Bruce grunted. "Then again had you not been skipping you wouldn't have met your wife." That comment earned a blush from both of Robin's parents. Honestly Bruce wondered if they were still young teenagers the way they were acting right now. His attention turned to Slade. His face was of utter malice. He looked as if he would strangle their youngest brother before everyone's eyes without a care in the world.

Sometimes Bruce wondered HOW he was even related to Slade. He was not kind and slowly as time went by he presented himself like a ticking bomb. His face slowly resembling the devil himself. Bruce looked down to Robin now playing on the floor with some kind of marble game. He let a small smile pass his lips thinking to himself how lucky the child was that his father was not Slade.

It was in fact that in their later teenage years that Slade had fallen in love. If that was hard to believe as it was. He'd fallen in love with the sweetest girl on their block and was bound to show her that he was worthy of taking her out. He'd followed her around, walked her to class and found out everything about her. She'd flatly refused him not having any interest in his stalking ways and eerie way that he'd always be looming around her. It scared her. It scared her even more when Slade would take no for an answer.

Then one day, she met Robin's father by accident and the rest was history. Slade was not in the picture anymore and it angered him. Not the strongest of the three and the youngest had stolen the girl of his dreams.

Slade watched the small Robin play on the mat. All he wanted now was revenge.

And that was what he'd get.

* * *

Raven used her coat over her head as she came closer to her high school. Could Robin be here? She ran to the pavilion's overhang and looked around the building. Distant clanking noises could be heard from the field and track area. She gasped hearing the caterwauling of men. Robin! 

She ran over to see Robin and Slade dueling it out, mud and rain water sullying their clothes from head to toe. She ducked behind a pillar, eyes wide with fear. _'Dear God please... please let him be okay!'_

"I know you killed them!" Robin cried out. "I know you killed my parents!"

Raven paused at that.

Slade only laughed manically while stepping away from the enraged child. "Calm down, child. You have no proof of that."

"I SAW IT!" Robin cried. "I saw you chase my mother away! She was so scared and she got in the car and drove down the block towards that intersection! Dad chased her down a shorter street to the same intersection and tried to stop her. The intersection was so busy that Christmas night," Robin's eye set dead on Slade. "And they were both killed on impact! It was you that sent my mom running, you bastard!"

Suddenly Slade was infront of Robin and punched the smaller boy in the face, blood seeping from an open wound at the corner of his mouth. Robin coughed and looked up at Slades boots.

The man crouched down to Robin. "Only your idiot of a father was supposed to die that night, you fool. I wasn't expecting your _whore_ of a mother to die as well. But what does any of that change, Robin? Look at the bastard they created. A little _monster_."

"SHUT UP!"

Slade kicked Robin making the boy double over in pain again. The gun with one bullet meant for one man slid away right where Raven his hiding behind a pillar and Slade's eye caught the black weapon. The man chuckled. "Boy... did you intend to kill me?"

"With," Robin choked, "all my heart."

"I see..." Slade's grin only diminished. "The little monster intends to kill his keeper." Robin's heart dropped when he saw Slade's hand snake into his own coat. "Don't worry," he pulled out a gun, his finger already on the trigger aimed at Robin's face.

"I was planning on doing the same thing."

* * *

**Authoress's notes**: "..." That's all I can say. To be honest, I wrote this chapter maybe five months ago and just finished it today. I know it's been SOOO long since I last updated this story! Sorry sorry sorry! But I just saw the Teen Titans Movie and that got me working again. There's just been so much, and I lost interest with this story unfortunatly. But no fear people! Only one more chapter to go and if anything, it'll be out by Christmas! Haha... (everyone throws tomatoes at me). Yeah I know that's a long time. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the last chapter! -Ochako-chan


End file.
